Elevators, Strangers and Surprises
by AMayes
Summary: Bella's elevator ride with a gorgeous stranger becomes charged when the lift breaks down. Things become complicated when she discovers the stranger is her to-be boss, Edward Cullen. Originally written for the Make It Count contest. Now extended!
1. Chapter 1

_**I originally wrote this for the Make It Count contest. I didn't win but it was a good experience!**_

_**It's different from my other stories and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_

**Elevators, Strangers, and Surprises**

Bella Swan was late. Her heels clicked rapidly across the cement surface of the sidewalk as she broke into a jog.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She muttered, checking her watch for the fiftieth time in 10 minutes. Today was not the best of days to be late. It was her first day of a new job, and she had wanted to at least start off by making a good impression. This was not the way to do it.

She had been hired on at Empire One, a large PR firm known for their bold tactics and their young creator. Edward Cullen had started the business four years ago and it had grown into a major corporation in relatively short time. Though she knew the name, Bella didn't know what this young entrepreneur looked like.

Whirling through the revolving doors, Bella made a dash for the elevators. She caught sight of one about to close and picked up her speed.

"Wait! Please, hold the doors!" She called out, skidding to a stop and nearly falling in the process.

A hand came out to keep the doors from closing. Bella stepped in gratefully, out of breath and shook her hair out of her face.

"What floor do you need?" A deep, masculine voice asked.

"33, thanks…" she trailed off, as she looked up at one of the most devastatingly attractive men she'd ever seen. The man was tall, with piercingly green eyes and finely moulded features. His crowning glory was the bronze-like hair that fell about his face in a mess so disheveled, it looked as if it'd been styled that way on purpose.

Bella wanted nothing more than to rake her fingers through the man's hair, while she attacked his perfect lips. Abruptly, she realized she'd been staring like an idiot and quickly looked down; flushing a deep shade of red. _Great, he probably thinks I'm a complete freak._ She thought to herself, mortified.

The elevator began its ascent, and Bella continued to stare at her shoes as if they held the answer to the meaning of life. After a few floors, the lift gave a violent jolt, throwing both Bella and the man off balance. Instinctively, Bella grabbed at whatever was around her, which ended up being the stranger's arm and tie. As she tried to regain her balance, one of her heels gave way, sending her crashing to the floor. Giving an unintentional, but mighty yank on the man, she brought him down with her.

"Damn it!" He swore, doing his best to keep his weight off her as they landed on the elevator floor. For a moment, Bella could only look up, momentarily dazed by the fall.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, looking down at her, anxiously. Bella blinked, focusing on the face above her. As the reality of what had just transpired sunk in, her face flamed even redder than before.

"Oh, yes! I'm just fine," she scrambled to sit up, but only succeeded in knocking her head against the man's. "Ouch!" She cried out, involuntarily.

"Just lie back down, it might be safer for both of us." He smiled warmly at her, which only served to heighten his beauty. He sat up then, keeping a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm…a bit of a klutz. Usually I have a bigger space to work with." Bella rubbed at her head. The stranger laughed, the sound of it was almost musical.

"No apologies needed, it's not everyday I'm literally bowled over by a beautiful woman." The green eyes scanned her face, making Bella hyper-aware of how close he was to her; and how badly she wanted to kiss him. She figured his compliment was to make her feel better, but it kept the blush on her cheeks. _Right, I'm sure he'd loved to be mauled by the person who grabbed at him until he fell._

Bella was starting to sit up when the elevator gave another, less jarring, jolt. Bella gave a gasp, and the man's arms went around her protectively. It brought her flush against his chest. Bella's breath began to come faster, and it had nothing to do with the elevator's uncertain movements.

She turned her head to find the man's gaze fixed on her. The electricity in the air was palpable. _If I lean towards him, I'll be able to kiss those full lips, _Bella mused, unconsciously following through on her thoughts. Was it her imagination or was he leaning towards her as well?

Just then a voice from the intercom in the elevator sounded. Both Bella and the bronze-haired man froze.

"Hey there. Hope you folks are all right. We'll be fixing this situation for you in a jiffy. Sit tight."

Embarrassed, Bella broke away, and hastily stood up; smoothing her skirt as she did so. The man followed suit. They were silent for a moment, before the man spoke up again.

"I'm Edward Cullen, could I get your name?"

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. This man, the most gorgeous one she'd ever seen, was Edward Cullen? _Well, at least I probably won't run into him much._

"I'm Bella Swan," she finally replied, after recovering. At the sound of her name, it was his turn to look surprised.

"_Isa_bella Swan? It's your first day at Empire One isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You've been assigned as my assistant."

The elevator shuddered then, beginning to move once more. Bella and Edward continued to stare at one another. At the 33rd floor, the doors slid open to reveal Empire One's glass entry. Edward gestured toward them.

"Welcome to Empire One Ms. Swan, I hope you like working here."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finally get to update this! I've been waiting to do it for awhile now. Thanks to those who voted for me in the Make It Count contest! I didn't win but it was a good experience. :)**_

_**Thanks so much to those who've reviewed! Twenty for one chapter alone is a new record for me. Wonder if I can keep it up….I've also revamped the first chapter slightly so you might want to check it out again.**_

_**I've kept my beta, katmom, busy with my neurotic tendencies (asking lots of questions and begging for input). She's been great and I couldn't do this without her! *hugs***_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy this, I'm having fun writing it. Sorry about all inaccuracies regarding the business aspect. I don't really know anything about it!**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 2**

Bella was sitting at her new cubicle, letting her thoughts wander aimlessly. Well, if she was being honest with herself, they were directed towards one thing, or rather, one person in particular: Her boss, Edward Cullen.

Her first day at Empire One had gone relatively smoothly so far. Considering the start she had had, that was a good thing. Blood still rushed to her cheeks when she recalled what had happened in that fateful elevator. From causing her now-boss to fall on top of her, to nearly attacking him, Bella figured she'd had enough embarrassment to last her at least a year.

When she'd found out that she'd be working directly with increasingly known Mr. Cullen, her heart had skipped a few times. Bella couldn't decide whether to be ecstatic or mortified. On one hand, he was easily the most attractive man she'd ever met, not to mention his attention to manners. On the other hand, well, she was sure he thought her as the biggest dork to ever grace his presence.

And she was sure the electrically charged moment they'd experienced was all in her head. _I can't believe I almost kissed him! Thank goodness that guy came onto the intercom before I made a total fool of myself, _she mused, absentmindedly flipping her pencil in her fingers.

"Ms. Swan," A female voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mr. Cullen would like to see you in his office." Bella looked up to see a long-legged blonde standing next to her desk. _Note to self, stop daydreaming at work._

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Miss…" Bella paused, waiting for the blonde to supply her name.

"Mallory. Call me Lauren." The blonde smiled at her, but it didn't seem genuine. Bella smiled hesitantly in return before standing to make her way to Mr. Cullen's office.

_Shoot, did I do something wrong already?_ Bella wondered, unconsciously straightening her suit and running her hands over her hair. She found her breath starting to come a little faster as she approached the closed door to Edward's domain. Giving herself a mental shake, Bella rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Come in," came the familiar smooth voice from the other side. Bella opened the door, stepped in and shut it behind her.

The office was huge. Windows lined one side of the room, affording a pleasant view of the city. A long, black leather sofa sat adjacent to the broad mahogany desk where a familiar form was sitting. A few portraits hung on the walls, adding some colour to the otherwise monochromatic room.

Edward was bent over some papers on his desk; at the sound of the door closing, he looked up. A friendly smile crossed his face.

"Sit down Ms. Swan," he indicated the chair in front of his desk. Bella sat down, crossing her legs as she did so. She thought she noticed Edward's gaze trail down her leg before snapping back up to her face. "How has the day been so far?" His green eyes stared intensely into her own.

"Fine. Everyone has been very welcoming. And please, call me Bella," Bella replied, hoping her cheeks weren't changing colour under his scrutinizing look.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I told you earlier that I would be in charge of your training here. It means we'll be, at times, working…rather closely together. Is that something you're comfortable with?"

"Yes," Bella felt her heart rate speed up even further. _Who wouldn't want to work closely with you?_ "I want to do my best for you…and this company." She added hastily, feeling her face start to burn. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Something flashed in Edward's eyes then. He stood up abruptly, and walked to the window facing away from her. His posture looked tense.

Bella was at a loss; maybe she'd offended him with her last comment. _I should learn to keep my mouth shut_, she thought miserably. The silence extended between them and Bella shifted uneasily in her chair. Edward turned back to her, coming to lean against his desk.

"Bella, in light of our working relationship, I wish you'd…disregard my comments to you earlier this morning. I didn't realize at the time that you'd be my employee. I'm afraid you'd think me…inappropriate. I can assure you that we'll keep things strictly professional from here on in." Distractedly, he raked a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

Bella swallowed, and wished she could control the temperature of her cheeks. She tried to ignore the feeling of crushing disappointment that was beginning in her stomach. _Don't be an idiot Bella, this man is your boss after all._

"Of course, I understand. I've always kept my work life and personal life separate," she told him. Their eyes locked then, and Bella fought the urge to jump up onto him. She quickly looked down at her hands. _What is wrong with me? _She wasn't sure when she'd regressed back into being a teenager again.

"Good," Edward said, rather roughly. "Now, there's some paperwork you need to fill out to confirm your contract with us and so that we can pay you." He plucked a folder from his desk and passed it over to her. Bella took it then hesitantly asked:

"Er, should I fill them out here?"

"No no, take them with you and return them when you're done." Edward sounded a little strained. "I'll have someone give you a proper tour of this company."

Bella took that as her cue to leave, which she did quickly, half relieved and half disappointed to be out of Edward's company.

Back at her desk, she sat and exhaled a slightly shaky breath. _Focus Swan, this is your job. _ Making a valiant effort to concentrate, Bella set about filling in the required information on the documents Edward had given her.

She was reading over the contract when Lauren came up to her desk.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen asked me to show you around the office. Do you have time now?" The blonde girl looked as if she had been rather put upon.

"Yes, and please call me Bella." She got up to follow Lauren, having to work to keep up with her rather fast pace. Lauren led her quickly to the kitchenette.

"This is our kitchen; we keep all our cups, dishes, coffee and tea here." She gestured towards the counter where all the makings for coffee and tea sat. Bella nodded in acknowledgement then was whisked to the next stop.

"What do you do here?" Bella asked, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Mr. Cullen's secretary." Lauren replied, she didn't offer anything more.

"Have you worked here long?"

"Half a year," came the brief response.

For some reason Bella couldn't fathom, Lauren seemed to be annoyed with her. The blonde might as well have shouted her dislike for all her subtlety. Lauren was short and curt as she rapidly showed Bella the bare basics of the office. As the tour went on, Bella went from being bewildered by the other girl's attitude to being irritated herself.

Their last stop was the photocopying room. Lauren fired off the instructions for working it, which Bella tried to follow but gave up on. She'd figure it out later, it was clear asking Lauren to repeat the directions more slowly wasn't an option.

They were about to leave when Edward entered the room. Upon seeing him, Lauren's demeanour changed completely. She smiled in what Bella saw to be a blatant attempt to be flirtatious. Edward smiled as well, though his eyes skipped over Lauren to Bella.

"Everything going alright with the tour?" He asked.

"Yes. I was just going over how to work the copier with Bella," Lauren said in a sweet tone. The blonde turned then to her and began repeating the directions with overdone patience.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was easier than resisting the urge to pull Lauren's hair. She was dismayed to find she was feeling jealous. _Jealous of what?_ She asked herself scornfully, _considering my non-existent relationship with a man I just met this morning?_ Still, watching Lauren continue to try and act demure was making her see red.

"I think I've got it now. Thanks for the tour Lauren!" She said brightly before excusing herself. At least now she knew the reason why Lauren didn't seem to like her. Any extra female would be seen as competition for Edward by her. _Right, like I would be any sort of competition. _

********************

Towards the end of the morning, Bella finished the forms Edward had given her. Wanting to make a copy for herself, she headed to the copy room.

Lauren's directions had been useless so Bella spent some time peering at the LCD panel. After some experimenting, she managed to locate the correct buttons. Unfortunately the machine chose that moment to jam.

"Great," Bella muttered as she set about trying to pinpoint the source of the jam. The flashing lights on the display screen did little to reassure her. _Where are all these darn buttons and latches?_ Tentatively, she tried a few experimental tugs on the front door. It didn't budge.

"Stupid damn copier!" She said, exasperated as she struggled with the cover. Bella was so engrossed in trying to unravel the mystery that was the photocopier, she jumped slightly at the sound of a low voice.

"Can I help you Bella?" She looked over her shoulder to see Edward peering down at her from the doorway, amusement clearly written in his eyes. Bella wondered if they'd ever have an interaction where she wasn't making a mess of things.

"I've…jammed the copier," she stated, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm really not the disaster I seem to be; just everything is against me today."

Edward laughed as he bent down beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to fix it. The latch for the cover is here." His hand reached over to press the latch, inadvertently brushing against her collarbone as he did so.

Bella involuntarily shivered, feeling a burst of heat in the spot he had touched. She tried to follow what he was saying but was constantly distracted by the sheer magnetism of the man beside her. Her mind wandered back to their encounter in the elevator. She could remember feeling the firmness of his chest against hers; it made her wonder if he was as muscled as he felt. Suddenly, Bella felt like she was suffocating.

_I have to get out of here, before I do something stupid. _

"Um, I…I have to go. I forgot I have to mail…something." Bella stood rather abruptly, not meeting Edward's surprised gaze. "Thanks for helping with the copier."

As she turned to leave, she felt a warm pressure on her wrist, holding her back.

"Bella, wait," Edward rose to stand next to her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him. She felt her skin prickle with the same electric charge she'd experienced in the elevator. His eyes were fixed on her face, the green glittering with some suppressed emotion.

She stopped breathing altogether.

"You forgot this," he said huskily. He pressed the contract she'd intended to copy into her hands. "Glad to see you intend to stay with us."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to the third installment! Thanks so much to all who've reviewed! I love reading what you have to say! I made it to 20 again! This chapter is bit longer than the others.**_

_**HUGE thanks to katmom, my wonder-beta! She's put up with my nannerings and read through multiple copies of this story. Check out her story: **_**Guarding Edward, **_**it's a great read!**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 3**

Bella was in Edward's office, putting a finished contract neatly onto his desk. It was the end of her first week and since the action – packed first day, it'd gone relatively smoothly. Despite the physical attraction she harboured for her boss, incidents between them had been kept professional and to a minimum. The tense moment in the copy room was the last time they'd been alone in such close quarters.

Lauren, however, hadn't warmed to her anymore, clearly still viewing her as a threat to her position with Edward. Lauren spent most of her time batting her lashes and being sickeningly sweet to him. As far as Bella could tell, Edward either ignored or was oblivious to Lauren's obvious interest in him. Bella had given up trying to befriend her and settled for remaining civil.

Fortunately, most of the other employees were open and friendly. One associate in particular, Jasper Whitlock, was becoming a favourite colleague. The southern man was charming, pleasant and easy to work with. There were no untoward moments between them as Bella viewed him more like a brother. _Maybe he'd be good for Alice…_

She was gathering letters from Edward's outbox when he entered the office. It had been a week but Bella's stomach still knotted with butterflies every time he came near her. And each time she mentally berated herself for behaving like a hormonal teenager.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted her, as he set his briefcase down by his desk.

"Hello Edward," she returned, bending farther down to reach the stapler that was sitting at the edge of the desk. Straightening back up, she stapled the sheets together and laid them down on the desk. She became aware that Edward hadn't moved from where he was standing by his chair. Glancing up, she saw him staring at her with a look that made her glad she was wearing flats today. It was a shorter distance to fall should her knees give out completely from under her.

Edward mumbled something about a meeting with Jasper, quickly exiting his office with his coat still on. A little bewildered, Bella stood looking at the open door he had just vacated. _It's not fair,_ she thought, _no one's boss should be that devastatingly good looking._ She liked to think it was as difficult for him as it was for her, but she didn't want to delude herself.

He's probably used to women falling all over him, she reflected moodily as she returned to her desk. She reasoned that the times she caught his eyes on her, she was usually in the midst of tripping or jamming the copier. Maybe he'd been staring just now because she had something on her clothes or face.

Bella sighed and decided she'd better get some work done, rather than sit and obsess over her boss. She made some calls to suppliers, getting estimates she could pass on to Edward.

She was about to break for lunch when her phone rang. The caller ID indicated Edward was on the line.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella, sorry to bother you so close to lunch, but I need to discuss something with you. It won't take long." Edward sounded apologetic.

"No problem, I'll be right over." Bella cradled the receiver and made her way down to Edward's office. He was at his desk, looking somewhat disgruntled. His expression changed to a smile when she entered.

"Thanks for coming over. Bella, I have a strange request for you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I have a function to attend tonight."

"Oh, do you need me to make arrangements for you?" Bella asked confused as to why he was bringing this up.

"No, everything's set. Except…I need a date. It would be in a work capacity, of course. It would be good to meet the faces behind the names that are thrown around here." Edward kept his gaze on her. "It's very short notice, I know, but if you're free it would…"

"You want ME to go with you?" Bella blurted, too surprised to be more dignified about it. She thought he was going to ask her to notify the organizers that he'd be coming as a single.

"Yes, if you have the time." He looked a little chagrined. "I guess I was rather indirect about it."

Bella was at a loss for words. Edward Cullen wanted to bring her to a formal function? _In a work capacity_, she reminded herself before her imagination got carried away.

"I have time," she heard herself say. "When and where?"

"I'm going to go straight from here. I'll have a car pick you up at 6:00? It's at the Prince Hotel, and formal black tie. Are you alright for the dress code?"

"Yes," Bella said, thinking about Alice's closet. "I'll meet you there then."

"Great, thanks for doing this, Bella." His smile was wider now. Bella nodded and returned to her desk.

The rest of the afternoon found her to be woefully unproductive.

***********************

"Stop fidgeting," A tiny, black-haired pixie commanded. "You're going to ruin all my hard work with your hair."

Bella was in Alice's room where Alice, aided by Rosalie, was helping her get ready. Alice had been excited at the prospect of dressing Bella up. She had called Rosalie for help and the latter had come, with several dresses in tow.

The three girls had met in college, sharing the same dorm floor, and been inseparable ever since. Alice and Bella had opted to move in together post graduation. Rosalie was living with Emmett, her boyfriend of two years.

"How much longer is this going to take? I'm getting sore!" Bella complained wincing as Alice scraped a pin a little too closely against her scalp.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that. If you would hold still, we'd be done by now. Rose, can you hand me another pin?"

"Tell me about this guy again?" Rosalie said as she put a pin into Alice's waiting hand. "Is he really as good looking as you say?"

"Yes," Alice answered before Bella could open her mouth. "I Googled him the other day. Take a look," Alice gestured to the laptop that was sitting on her bed. Rosalie dove for it and quickly typed in her search.

"Wow! Bella, you weren't kidding!" Rosalie exclaimed as images of Edward popped up onto the screen. "Hmm, I'm beginning to wish I had your job…"

"If Edward took one look at you, I don't think he'd even remember my name." Bella said, wryly. The statuesque blonde could easily have made a career as a supermodel. "And what are you doing Googling my boss?" She turned on Alice. The pixie gave a non-repentant shrug.

"You were all starry-eyed when you came back from your first day, I had to see what he looked like. Luckily he's enough of a big-shot to have his picture on the 'net." Alice squinted and tilted her head to one side. "Perfect!" She proclaimed, moving Bella to face Rosalie.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie said, standing up. "There's absolutely no way your Edward would even give me a second glance next to you."

"He's not my Edward," Bella muttered, as Alice rotated her again to face the mirror this time. Upon seeing herself, her eyes opened wide. "Alice! What did you do?"

The person peering back at her in the mirror was nearly unrecognizable. Her dark hair had been softly swept back into a casual knot, so that the waves were still visible against her face. The makeup Alice had artfully applied made her appear to glow, and emphasized her deep brown eyes.

The dress, borrowed from Rosalie, was a one-shouldered, midnight blue chiffon with a clinging bodice that gave way beneath the waist to swirl against her legs. Taking pity on her accident-prone friend, Alice had fitted kitten-heeled silver shoes onto Bella's feet.

Both Rosalie and Alice stepped back to admire the overall effect, making Bella uncomfortable to be the center of attention.

"Well, I don't think I can take that dress back," Rosalie declared. "It looks like it was made for you."

"Edward is in for a tough night with you looking like that." Alice's eyes were twinkling.

"Stop it, he's my boss, it would be unprofessional. Besides, we've already set boundaries and rules." Bella reprimanded.

"A pity though, he's absolutely gorgeous," Rosalie was still sifting through online pictures.

The intercom buzzed, and Rosalie went out to answer it.

"Bella, your car is here." She called from the kitchen. Bella took her purse from Alice, but at the door she hesitated.

"Do I really look alright?" She asked her friends.

"You look like you've stepped out of a fashion magazine," Alice confirmed, "Now stop worrying and get out there!"

Bella blew kisses to the two girls then made her way down to the waiting car.

**************************

As the car pulled up at the hotel, Bella became very nervous. She wasn't even sure where she was supposed to meet Edward. _I'm going to trip and fall flat on my face, I know it._

After thanking the driver, Bella stepped out of the car and carefully picked her way up the steps. She was so anxious entering the main lobby that she didn't notice the many pairs of eyes that turned to follow her.

At the entrance of the ballroom, Bella stopped, straining to see if she could spot Edward in the crowd.

"Well, hello there." A tall, light-haired man stepped in front of her. "What a happy thing that you've arrived. This party was sorely lacking in beautiful women."

Bella recoiled, taking an instant dislike to the man. He was looking at her as if she were his prey.

"Sorry but you're blocking my path." She said, trying to move away from him.

"What's the hurry? The party will go all night, and it's a bore anyway." He moved closer to her.

"I'm meeting someone inside." Bella said shortly, becoming both angry and a little fearful when he continued to move into her personal space.

"I think you and I could have a lot more fun together." The stranger put and unwelcome hand on her waist, pulling her to him.

"Let go of me." Bella spat, trying to move away from the man.

"Aw, come on. Are you really meeting someone?"

"Yes, me." A familiar voice said tersely. Both the man and Bella turned to see Edward standing next to them.

If Bella had thought Edward in a suit was awe-inspiring, it was nothing compared to Edward in a tuxedo. With the black suit hanging perfectly on his tall frame, Edward looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ. His bronze hair was still gloriously mussed, adding to the overall effect.

Or he would've looked like he belonged on the cover if his expression wasn't so thunderously angry. It fairly radiated off of him, making his eyes glitter dangerously; his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Bella had never seen Edward angry before and since it wasn't directed at her, but rather for her, it only made him all the more attractive. _What I wouldn't do for him, if he'd let me._

"I see," The man said slowly. "Forgive me, I didn't realize she was taken."

Edward didn't reply, but put his hand on the small of Bella's back and led her into the ballroom, deliberately pushing the man with his shoulder. He brought her through the ballroom to a more secluded area and sat her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his posture still tense.

"A little ruffled, but yes, I'm fine." Bella said.

"I should go back and make an example of him." Edward nearly growled.

"No! Just, sit here with me for a moment. There's no need to make a scene." Bella hastened to say. Edward hesitated, glancing back towards the entrance, before sitting down next to her.

"Were you out there long with…him?" Edward asked, obviously still struggling with his anger.

"No, I'd just arrived when he approached me." Bella told him. "I was getting ready to scream if I had to."

"I'm sorry, I should've waited outside for you." His expression turned grim.

"Don't be silly. You couldn't have known this would happen. People like him are in the minority, thank goodness." They were silent for a few moments before Bella spoke up again, "I'm ready to go in now."

"Are you sure?" Edward looked worried.

"Yes, let's go. We can't sit out here all night." Bella started to rise, but found her dress was too tight to allow her to do it without using her hands causing her to plop back down again. Her face reddened instantly. Edward, noticing her predicament, offered a hand to help. Smiling ruefully, Bella accepted it placing her small hand into his much larger one.

The same electric current traveled up her arm from where their hands were joined. Bella gasped then quickly bowed her head as yet another blush stained her cheeks. _Going through adolescence once was bad enough._

"I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier, but you look lovely tonight. That colour suits you," Edward said as they walked back into the melee of people. His comment caused her blush to deepen.

"Thank you. You look good too, as always." Bella realized she'd said too much and ardently wished for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She kept her gaze carefully on her purse, fiddling with it unnecessarily.

As they crossed the ballroom floor, she noticed that Edward seemed to tighten his hold on her back and wondered why. Did she look like she was in danger of falling? He introduced her to several men and women who were in charge of companies that did business with Empire One. Most shook her hand cordially, exchanging small talk for a few minutes before moving on. However one man seemed to take a keen interest in her. He was as tall as Edward but much darker in colouring. He smiled widely as they approached. It was a friendly smile, unlike the man who'd accosted her earlier.

"Hello Edward, it's good to see you here. Who is this charming lady with you?" The dark man turned to Bella, his smile so infectious that she couldn't help smiling back. She felt Edward stiffen slightly beside her.

"Good to see you too Jake. Bella, this is Jacob Black. He's head of La Push Inc., one of Empire One's main clients. Jake, this is Isabella Swan, my new assistant." Edward said all of this rather flatly and he kept his hand on her back during the entire introduction.

"Assistant you say? It's about time you hired one. It's my great pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. How are you enjoying working for Empire One?" Jacob's dark eyes were looking at Bella with obvious interest.

"I've really enjoyed my first week. I'm still getting used to everything but I hope to be settled in soon." Bella said, a little flustered at the attention she was receiving from Jacob.

"I'm sure you're doing a fine job, or Edward here wouldn't keep you on."

"She's doing excellently well," Edward confirmed. "Bella is a great addition to our team."

"Well Ms. Swan, can I interest you in a dance?" Jacob asked, giving a slight bow.

"Yes," Bella said, not wanting to be rude. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with Jacob, she would have rather danced with a certain man that was off limits.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll bring her back in one piece," Jacob grinned. Edward laughed, but it seemed forced. _Or maybe I'm just imagining things_.

Once on the dance floor, Jacob put his arms around her in the traditional dance pose and began moving them to the music.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best dancer," Bella apologized, as she stumbled out of step.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Jacob said, smiling. "How's Edward been treating you?"

"Fine," Bella said, "Is that unusual?"

"No, Edward's the consummate gentleman. He doesn't mix business and pleasure. I know he's had to let a few of his assistants go because of problems in that area."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Oops, sorry," she added as she stepped on his foot.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably not something he wants publicized. His last assistant, Jessica, was only employed for about a week before he let her go."

"Do you know Edward well?" Bella asked, trying her best not to trip again.

"I'd say we're good acquaintances. Our relationship is work based, not personal. Word gets around in the business world. It's a pretty small circle." Jacob laughed lightly, then sobered. "I think Edward is ready to punch me out."

"What? Why would he want to do that?"

"I said Edward likes to keep his work life and personal life separate. But I saw the way he was acting around you. Can't say I blame him, I'm glad you're not working for me. There are no rules to break there." He smiled at her again. Bella was somewhat at a loss, she wasn't used to a man paying so much attention to her. _Too bad it can't be Edward._

The music ended then and Bella found herself face to face with her boss.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, practically glaring at the dark-haired man. Jacob's eyes narrowed, but he graciously stepped away.

"I hope I'll see you soon Bella." Jacob said, letting go of her. "Edward."

"Jacob." Edward nodded curtly. Bella watched the exchange, feeling a little uneasy. She forgot about it though as soon as Edward took her in his arms.

While dancing with Jacob had been pleasant, if a little uncoordinated, dancing with Edward was causing her body to feel like it was about to burst into flames. _I hope I don't start hyperventilating. _

Even Bella could tell that Edward was a far better dancer than Jacob. She didn't have to worry about tripping as he moved them effortlessly around the floor. In such close proximity, Bella could smell his unique scent. It was a mix of soap, after-shave and linen. She tried to concentrate on the steps, but her mind kept focusing on the heat coming off his body, the way he seemed to be pressing her closer as the dance went on. _I want to kiss him so badly._

At some point during the dance, Bella made the mistake of looking up. Edward's eyes were blazing down at her, looking like emerald fire. It made her stomach knot, and she became embarrassingly aware of an ache beginning farther down. She hoped Edward couldn't feel her body trembling as she fought for composure. _Damn him for looking as good as he does, how is a girl supposed to cope?_

If Bella had been oblivious to the glances she was getting from men, she saw every single one Edward got from the women at the party. He was like a magnet for women, not one could help craning for a better look when he passed by. It made Bella conscious of how inferior her own attractiveness was in comparison to his.

The song's notes faded out, leaving Bella wondering if Edward could hear her heart thudding in her chest. Another song began and Edward didn't seem to have any intention of letting go of her, keeping his arm tightly around her waist, his eyes focused intently on her face.

Bella was unable to look away and felt a thrill of anticipation rocket through her body when Edward's gaze dropped to her lips, which were parted in an effort to get more oxygen into her lungs. The green of his eyes seemed to darken and his head was just starting to bend towards hers when another couple knocked into them.

It wasn't enough to make them fall, but enough to break the spell. After steadying Bella, Edward's arms dropped to his sides, the look of want that had previously been on his face was replaced by a more calm, if faintly frustrated, expression.

"Thank you for the dance, Bella," Edward said, in a strange, overly formal tone.

"Y-you're welcome." Bella said awkwardly. Thankfully, another business associate came over then to break the tension. Edward snapped back into professional mode, introducing Bella to the newcomers. This continued as the evening wore on and more people showed up at the party. Bella couldn't help but notice that Edward no longer kept a hand on her back. His demeanour remained polite but distant.

Bella kept up a bright exterior, amiably chatting with Empire One's business contacts. However, she was in turmoil mentally. What had switched Edward off so abruptly? Why wasn't he even looking at her? _Maybe I crossed a line,_ Bella thought. _But if I did, so did he._

Suddenly she was tired. She became aware that her feet were aching in their shoes and quite frankly, she wanted to get away from Edward. After finishing her current conversation with a older gentleman, Bella went up to her boss.

"Edward, I'm rather tired. Do I just ask the valet for the car?" She asked.

"Of course, it is getting late. I'll call the car for you." He took her outside, keeping his hands in his pockets. After a short conversation with the valet, Edward turned to her, meeting her eyes again.

"Thank you for coming out tonight Bella, I hope you weren't too bored." Something in his voice made Bella aware that he was struggling just as much as she was.

"No, I had a good time."

The car pulled up to the curb and the driver came out, waiting for Bella to come down. She gave a small sigh. "Well, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." Unexpectedly, he took her hand, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. His lips felt like they were burning on her skin.

Unable to weather through anymore tension with her boss, Bella quickly drew her hand back and ran down to the car. She breathed a sigh of relief when the driver shut the door. Though it was dark and the car windows were tinted, Bella was able to make out Edward's form still on the steps, watching as she drove off.

Lying back against the seat, Bella opened the window a crack in an effort to cool herself down.

_Damn you Edward Cullen. Ice bath, here I come. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: In case you're wondering, yes, there will be more. Thanks for reading! (feel free to drop me a review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! Thanks so much for the support and reviews! I adore each and every one that I get. Keep them coming!**_

_**Thanks, thanks, thanks to katmom, my amazing beta! She puts up with my strange comma habits, my many random PMs, and reads over sections that I can't.**_

_**This chapter gets a little limey, so I've adjusted the rating to reflect that.**_

_**Also, some have been asked about EPOV. How many of you are interested in that? And which chapter?  
**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 4**

Bella was walking up the stairs, after having been dropped off. As soon as her key sounded in the lock, Alice yanked it open, fairly pouncing on her.

"We've been wondering when you'd get back! How did everything go?" Alice asked eagerly. Rosalie came up behind the pixie, her expression mirroring Alice's. They looked so hopeful that Bella had to laugh.

"Geez, give me a chance to breathe!" She said, whacking the both of them with her purse. "I'm half in the hallway! And Rose, what are you still doing here?"

"Alice wouldn't let me leave," Rose said with an injured air. "She threatened violence if I left before you came back. Even Emmett was scared." Bella laughed, imagining Rosalie's huge bear of a boyfriend, cowering before Alice.

"Please, you wanted to know just as much as I did. So, tell us, what happened!" Alice demanded.

Bella hesitated, thinking back to the dance. Her cheeks reddened again at the memory.

"Oh! You're blushing! Spill it Swan!" Alice commanded, dragging her into the living room to sit down on the sofa.

"Well, we uh, danced together," she began.

"And…?" Rosalie prompted impatiently.

"And…that's kind of it. Though it seemed like he was going to kiss me at one point…" Bella mumbled the last part, but the two girls heard every word.

"Really? What did he do?" Alice asked. She looked entirely too interested. Bella tried to describe what had happened but found experiencing it and telling it were two entirely different things. In the brightly lit apartment, the events of the evening seemed to be far away. Maybe she'd imagined it all.

"Mmmm," Alice said dreamily. "That's so romantic."

"He's my boss Alice. Nothing's going to happen."

"Au contraire, my friend, it sounds to me like you two are a time bomb waiting to go off. I have a feeling about it." Alice looked at Bella with a serious expression.

"But…isn't it wrong?"

"Technically no, it's not like you guys are blood related or anything. But I know why you feel weird about it. It certainly wouldn't make things any easier at work for you. Still…it sounds pretty powerful." Rosalie had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Guys…no! You should be telling me how to stop it from happening again, not egging it on."

"Whatever will happen…will happen." Alice said ominously, prompting a giggle from Rosalie. Bella sighed. It didn't look as if her friends were going to be of much help.

**************

Arriving at work the following Monday, Bella felt awkward. Though she supposed there really wasn't any reason to. Nothing had actually happened. _But you wanted him to kiss you, if you'd let him where would that leave you?_ She sat at her desk, idly tapping her pencil against the wooden top.

"Practicing for your second career as a drummer?" Jasper drawled, coming up to her. She smiled at the lean, blond man.

"Oh sure, then I can blow this popsicle stand," Bella laughed.

"How was the party last night?"

"Fine, it was a good excuse to get dressed up. I met a lot of people. Though I don't know that I would recognize anyone in real life," she commented. "Hey, do you know of a Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple of times around here. He owns a company we work with…why do you ask?"

"No reason really. He seemed interested, but then maybe he was just being nice." Bella rambled.

"I've heard he's a pretty good guy. You could do worse." He was cut off by Bella's phone ringing. "I'll let you get that, see you later." Jasper walked off in the direction of his desk. Bella picked up the receiver.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella, it's Edward." The smooth voice washed over her. "I'm not going to be in for the next two days."

"Oh, where are you?"

"New York. There was a last minute business deal I had to take care of. Actually, there are some things I'm going to need you to fax over to me."

"Sure," Bella grabbed a pen from her holder. "What are they?"

"The La Push profile and our annual shareholders report."

"No problem."

"Is everything all right over there?" Edward asked, after a short pause.

"Yes, it's a well-oiled machine," Bella smiled. She heard him chuckle then.

"Ok, tell everyone I'll be in on Wednesday. Goodbye, Bella."

Bella hung up the phone, not knowing whether to feel relieved or disappointed that Edward wouldn't be showing up to the office. _Man up, Bella. Forget about it, nothing's going to happen anyway. _

She settled for feeling relieved, figuring that the time apart would help the whole thing blow over and neither of them would have to say anything about it.

***********************

On Wednesday morning Bella woke up with a feeling of anticipation. Without asking herself why she picked out what she, and more importantly, Alice, considered to be her most flattering work outfit. She pulled on a white camisole, pairing it with an off-white, opaque blouse with capped sleeves. Rummaging through her closet, she found her taupe skirt. It landed just above her knee and swirled around her legs when she moved. Looking at her shoes, she opted for flats, grabbing a matte gold pair. Better not to tempt fate by wearing heels.

She observed herself in the mirror. The outfit fit her curves without being inappropriately clingy. Satisfied, Bella was fastening a thin, gold pendant around her neck, a birthday gift from her father, when Alice came bouncing into her room with her usual boundless energy.

"Geez Alice, knock much?" Bella complained, dropping her hairbrush in surprise.

"Your door was open," Alice pointed out. "I wanted to remind you about our movie date tonight."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget."

"Good. Wow, pulling out all the stops are we?" Alice asked, eyeing her friend. Bella flushed.

"I should change," she said, heading back to her closet. Alice ran after her, dragging her back to her dresser.

"No! You look great. Why not make him sweat a little?" Her overly evil grin made Bella laugh. "Actually, here..." Alice pulled Bella's hair out of its customary ponytail. "Much better, you should wear it like that more often."

"I don't know. It gets in my face," Bella said dubiously, fingering a lock of hair.

"Just trust me on this," Alice said, ushering her out of her room. "We're meeting at 6:15 at the downtown theatre."

"I'll be there." Bella shrugged into her coat. With a wave, she left the apartment.

***********************

Bella ran up to the doors in the lobby of Empire One's building, but found herself unceremoniously yanked back when she tried to pass through them.

"You're caught on the door." Bella's head snapped up to see Edward behind her. With a smile, he untangled her coat from the door handle. He looked impeccable as usual, wearing a dark suit and tie, with a grey shirt.

"Thanks," Bella said as he motioned her through the door. "How was your trip?"

"Busy, but productive, I think. It's good to be back home."

They walked up to the elevators together and waited with a crowd of people. Bella was relieved that there would be a buffer between them. It was already bad enough without having to be alone in a confined space. Even with the mob, Bella could feel her body responding to the man beside her. She pulled her coat tighter around her front, hoping nothing was showing through her bra. In her periphery, she could see Edward glance down at her, but she kept her gaze firmly on the panel of buttons before her.

They reached the 33rd floor without any incident, still safely surrounded by a few strangers. Bella breathed out in a loud _whoosh_, not realizing she'd been holding it in.

"Um, I had the hiccups," she said, noticing Edward's curious expression. "I'll get the memo out that you're back." Bella said as they parted at the doors.

The day was unusually busy, keeping Bella's attention focused on her work. She barely saw Edward, except the few times he emerged from his office. He wore an uncharacteristically hard, and determined look on his face, making everyone wonder what was going on.

There wasn't any need to worry about feeling embarrassed regarding the party, there simply was no time to even think about it.

Just after lunch, Bella was rushing to the photocopier when Edward stopped her.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm going to have to ask you to work late tonight," he said, running a hand through his hair, tousling it further. Bella's mouth went dry. _Good God, can he do anything without turning me on? _

"Oh, why? I mean, I don't mind but what are we going to be working on?"

"The proposal for La Push Inc, needs to be put together by the end of the week and we're behind on it. I'm going to need help if it's going to be ready in time. So I'm asking both you and Jasper to stay behind."

"I'll be here," Bella said. Edward nodded, heading back towards his office. She was glad Jasper was going to be there as well. He would deflate any tension that might flare up between her and Edward.

On the way back with fresh copies in her hands, Bella remembered about the movie date with Alice. Dropping the pile on her desk, she picked up the phone to call her.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's me. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel on you tonight. Don't be mad!" Bella pleaded. Alice hated it when plans got canceled.

"Well, that depends on why you're ditching me. What's up?"

"Edward's asked me to work late."

"Oh? Really…?" Alice strung the words out suggestively.

"Don't be an idiot, it's not just me, there will be someone else with us too. I'm so sorry, but we're swamped here. Can we go tomorrow instead?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it! And, Bella…"

"What?"

"Do what comes naturally."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at home later!" Alice said sweetly before hanging up, leaving Bella staring at the receiver completely confused.

She spent the rest of the afternoon pulling the files they would need to work on the proposal. With the sheer amount of work ahead of them, Bella doubted she'd have time to dwell on her insane attraction to her boss.

"Edward roped you in as well tonight?" Bella glanced up to see Jasper leaning against her cubicle wall. He looked rather pale and tired.

"Yeah, I heard he got you too. Are you feeling okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I think I've got the beginnings of a cold. I'll soldier on." He smiled, albeit rather weakly. "Could I get the La Push file from you for a sec?"

"Sure," Bella rifled through the growing pile on her desk, plucked out the file and handed it to Jasper.

"Thanks. See you after hours," Jasper winked before striding off.

The end of the workday came and went, taking with it everyone but Edward, Bella and Jasper. The trio was holed up in the conference room, all with their heads bent over their task. It was clear that Jasper wasn't well and after a coughing fit, he gave up.

"Edward, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I can do anymore tonight. I feel like shit." He said wearily. Both Bella and Edward turned to look at him, slumped in his chair. Placing a hand on his forehead, Bella shook her head.

"He's burning up. There's no way he should be anywhere but bed!" She exclaimed.

"Jasper, go home. You've done plenty, Bella and I will finish up here." Edward said. Jasper nodded, putting the files he had been using onto Edward's desk.

"See you guys later. Sorry again." He said as he picked up his jacket. The door closed quietly behind him, leaving Bella and Edward alone in a darkened office floor. _Don't worry, just keep working and don't look up_, Bella said to herself, bending over her files accordingly.

The natural conversation that had existed when Jasper was present, had faded to a loaded silence. The air actually seemed to be heavier. The knot in her stomach that had started when Jasper initially left, coiled tighter as the quiet became suffocating. After an hour of this, and despite her better judgment, she sneaked a glance at her boss. When she laid her eyes on him, a jolt went through her, right down to her core.

Edward had loosened his tie and undone the top button of his shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows, showing off his well-defined arms. All this coupled with his usual bed head, provided a look that only served to make Bella uncomfortably aware of a throbbing between her legs. Luckily Edward didn't notice her staring. He seemed to be studying a page before him with great concentration.

Bella forced her attention back onto her work. _I'm being ridiculous, I'm here to work, not fantasize about my boss!_

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?" Bella asked desperately, avoiding looking directly at him.

"No, I'm fine," Edward said in a peculiar tone.

"Okay, I'll be right back." In her haste to leave, she hit the corner of the table with her hip, stumbling slightly. Rubbing her hip, she made her way to the kitchenette. Not bothering to turn the light on, she leaned against counter with both hands out, putting all her weight on her arms. _I can do this. It's just one evening stuck alone with what has to be the sexiest man alive, who makes me wet just from thinking about him._

Lost in thought, she didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall, or the sharp intake of breath, or the thud of a stack of a paper hitting the floor. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders before sliding down her arms to cover her hands. Edward. Her breathing audibly hitched as he pressed his tall frame close against her. His breath tickled her ear, just as his scent tickled her nose. Bella could feel him brush his lips against her earlobe.

"Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will. Tell me how wildly inappropriate this is to bring me back to reality." His voice was velvety and seductive, making her shiver. "Say it, Bella."

_God, a man who looks like he does and speaks the way he is shouldn't be let loose in public. _ She struggled to maintain control and knew she was going to fail. _I can't say it, I want him too badly._

"I…can't," she half moaned. At this confession she found herself whipped around so that she was facing him, or rather, facing his chest.

"Look at me," he whispered. Bella tilted her head back, seeing his eyes burning into hers before he crushed his mouth down on her own. The moment their lips touched, the formerly shy Bella disappeared and was replaced by a new, aggressive creature. One who was thrilled beyond measure that this was finally happening. Her hands twisted in his hair, reveling in its softness, as her mouth was ravaged by his. If her body had been hot at the party, it was now on fire. Desire raced through her veins, making her groan as Edward shifted her even closer against him.

She could feel every ridge of his toned body, from his chest, to his abdomen, to his thighs. Untangling her hands from his hair, she brought them down between them to lightly trace the play of abdominal muscles under his shirt. When her hands, seemingly of their own volition, went lower grazing against his hardness, Edward stiffened then muttered something unintelligible before grasping her by the waist and lifting her onto the counter. He stepped between her parted legs, using her hips to bring her back towards him.

Bella leaned back, wanting to look at him. The lights in the corridor provided some dim illumination, making it possible for Bella to examine his face. What she saw made her want him even more. His hair was a wild mess due to her hands, the green eyes heavily lidded with passion, the full lips looked slightly swollen. She brought a hand up to touch his face, going from his cheekbones to the outline of his jaw, then to his lips. Truly, she had never seen a better made man than Edward. He kept his gaze on her as she explored his features.

"You're beautiful," she murmured.

"Nothing compared to you. I've wanted to do this since I first saw you in that elevator," he said, pressing his fingers into her waist. Bella arched, tightening her legs around his hips. She grasped Edward's tie, pulling him forward to her waiting lips.

This kiss, was, if possible, even more heated than the last. In this new position, Bella could feel the evidence of his desire, right against the most sensitive part of her. Supporting herself with one hand on the counter, she ground against Edward's erection, drawing a groan from both of them, causing her to yank his tie with more force. Her position was vaguely uncomfortable but she was beyond caring. _More, I need more, _was all she could think as Edward's tongue teased and battled her own.

Desperate for air, Bella broke the kiss, her chest heaving as she drew in much needed oxygen. Edward took the opportunity to move his mouth down her neck to her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire as he went. One arm was clamped around her waist, the other sliding up the side of her body to cup her breast. The heat of his hand scorched through the thin material of her blouse. Bella couldn't stop the noises that were leaving her throat as he began to massage her there, recapturing her mouth as he did so.

A strange noise penetrated Bella's lust-fogged brain. Dimly she wondered if her cell phone ringing. The sound persisted and was following by a loud banging. Both froze when they heard a voice calling through the locked doors of floor.

"Edward! Are you there? Your mother wanted me to stop by and pick something up from here."

"Shit!" Edward swore. He rested his head against her shoulder for a brief moment before pulling away from her. Her body felt cold without him, and she stifled a sigh of disappointment.

"Who is it?" Bella asked, coming down from the ledge, trying to regulate her breathing. She patted down her hair in an attempt to make it presentable.

"My father... I forgot he said he was going to stop by tonight," Edward answered, tucking his shirt back into his pants. She saw him look down at his tie, which had been wrinkled beyond repair due to her mistreatment of it. The hair she loved was more disheveled than she'd ever seen it. _It only makes him look sexier_, she thought wanting to attack him all over again. _Easy Swan, this is very obviously not the time._

"I'd better go let him in," Edward said, taking off his tie after abandoning his efforts to straighten it. He walked off in the direction of the doors. Bella switched the lights on in the kitchenette, watching as they flickered before flooding the room with brightness.

In the harshness of the fluorescents, Bella felt the reality of the situation come crashing down on her. Her face twisted as the magnitude of what had happened sank in. _What am I thinking? I was two steps away from having sex with my boss. How the hell am I going to be able to work here anymore? And he fired his last assistant! _The more she thought about it, the more mortified she became, forgetting that Edward had been just as active a participant as she had been, if not more.

"Hi Dad, sorry I got caught up with work, I forgot you were supposed to come over." She could hear Edward saying in the hallway. Retreating back to the conference room, Bella set about tidying up.

"You're working too hard again, I can tell. Are you getting sick? You're looking rather flushed. No tie today?"

"I was wearing one, but I took it off. You know how I hate those things." Edward was starting to sound edgy.

Their footsteps drew closer to the room where Bella was frantically piling things onto the desk. She turned, straightening up as Edward entered with a blond man beside him. Bella was not surprised to see that Edward's father was graced with extremely well placed features, making him a remarkably handsome man. _He had to get it from somewhere_. Unlike Edward, his father's eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Bella…? This is my father, Carlisle Cullen. Dad, this is my assistant, Isabella Swan."

"Isabella? The one you mentioned the other day? Oh! It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I hope Edward isn't working you too hard." _He mentioned me to his father?_

"Please, call me Bella. It's good to meet you too."

"Are you two alone here?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward pointedly.

"Jasper started with us, but he went home sick."

"I see." Something in Carlisle's tone made it seem he knew what had happened.

"We're done here, Bella. I'm sure you're wanting to go home. I appreciate you staying late today." He was back in polite mode again.

"No problem. It was good to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, turning to the older blond man.

"My pleasure, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." He smiled at her.

"Okay, well, have a good evening." Bella slipped out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Back at her own desk, she put coat on, slinging her purse over her shoulder. Walking back to the entrance, she caught a few muffled words coming from Edward's office.

"…know what you're doing? This isn't like you." Carlisle was saying.

"I've got it under control," Edward snapped at his father.

Feeling like an intruder, Bella hurried past, exiting the office floor to wait in front of the elevators. Once inside she gave a huge sigh, and leaned against the wall. One thought kept going through her mind over and over.

_I'm in so much trouble._

_

* * *

_**A/N: This was my first lime, please be kind! And there's this little thing called "reviews" that you can always leave...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to those who've reviewed! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to the anonymous ones. I made it to 34 for the last chapter! A new high!**_

_**HUGE, HUGE thanks to katmom, for being the best beta out there! Your support (and de-comma-ing skills) give me strength!  
**_

_**This chapter is, unfortunately, lemon-free. Fear not, there is one upcoming...I've already written it.**_

_**To those who wanted an EPOV, I had a conversation with Edward and it went something like this (I'm shamelessly pilfering the conversation idea from tara sue me and Capella):**_

**AMayes: Edward, some people want to know what your thoughts were during this story.**

**Edward: Huh, is that so?**

**AMayes: Yep. So, how about it? Do you want to tell us what was going through that pretty head of yours?  
**

**Edward: *tilts head as he ponders the question* Yes, I would like that...but I want Bella to finish telling it from her viewpoint first.**

**AMayes: Oh, er...I kind of led people to believe you would want to talk sooner than that.**

**Edward: Did you? *frowns* Sorry, but you really should have consulted me first.**

**AMayes: *sighs* Yeah, I know. I got kind of excited over the idea...damn it.**

**Edward: Rest assured, I DO want to have my say. But Bella's needs come first, you know that.**

**AMayes: *grumbling* Stupid, perfect gentleman. **

**Edward: Are we done here? I've got to get back to work. My company doesn't run itself!**

**AMayes: Sure, fine. We'll catch up later.**

**Edward: You can count on it.**

_**So, yes, I will do an EPOV but not quite yet. So sorry for misleading...it's very bad of me. Please don't hate me.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 5**

Bella woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. She was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and her breathing was erratic. Disoriented, she looked around her bedroom, realizing she had been in the midst of a rather graphic dream. _That's all it was…a dream._ It was still too fresh in her mind, causing her to bury her head in her hands. _I've never had a dream quite like that before. _She blamed it on the frustration of being interrupted last night.

Throwing off the covers, Bella jumped out of bed. It was early yet, only 5 a.m., but she was too unsettled to try and go back to sleep. Deciding that a shower was the best thing for her, she quickly stripped off and hopped into the tub. The hot water was soothing, helping her to relax. As she lathered up, her thoughts drifted back to the night before. Evidently her body remembered it only too well, Bella thought sourly, glancing down at the now-rigid points of her breasts.

With a frustrated cry, Bella threw the loofah onto the tub floor. _He must think I'm some kind of whore and that I always throw myself at my bosses._ Why wouldn't he? He was used to women plastering themselves all over him. Jacob had said as much. She couldn't stand having him think that about her. _But…he came to you. He's the one that started it. _

"But I didn't do anything to stop it," Bella said aloud to herself. There were too many thoughts whirling in her head. Whatever it was, whoever's fault it was, it needed to stop. She remembered Jacob's words only too well. _He doesn't mix business and pleasure. I know he's had to let a few of his assistants go because of problems in that area. _She wasn't sure if she now fell into that category. There was no way she wanted to put her job at risk. She'd always prided herself on being professional. This nonsense needed to end, now.

With brisk efficiency she rinsed, then toweled herself off, massaging her hair so vehemently she ended up spending half an hour combing the tangles out. Going to her dresser, she yanked on her most granny-like underwear, throwing a plain, blue button-up shirt and grey slacks on top of them. She dried her hair, skinning it back into a conservative knot at the base of her neck. Her usual makeup regimen was minimal to begin with, but today Bella only applied mascara, opting to be as natural as possible.

"You can do this," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. "Don't mess it up again."

***************

Bella arrived at Empire One early with a determined air about her. The office was more or less empty with only a few others beating the rush hour traffic. She took off her coat and put her purse away then sat down, waiting for Edward to come in so she could speak with him about the night before.

Unbidden, images from her dream popped up in her mind. It had picked up right where she and Edward had stopped. She was chewing on her nail when she sensed someone come up behind her. Judging from the way her body started to react, she guessed who it was even before he spoke.

"Bella," Edward said, clearing his throat. "Can I have a word with you?" Bella turned to face him, steeling herself against the urge to press against him and lace her fingers into his unruly bronze locks. He looked immaculate as usual, but Bella could see he was tired. There seemed to be some strain around his eyes and mouth.

"Yes, I'd like to talk with you as well," she said, standing up.

"Is it all right if we go to my office?" He asked, looking at her hesitantly.

"It's fine." They walked the short distance in silence. Once inside, Edward closed the door, running a hand through his hair. _He's nervous, _Bella thought with some surprise, watching as he sat down behind his desk. She sat opposite him, her hands tightly laced in her lap. She wondered if his nervousness had to do with the fact that he was about to fire her. _He can't, not when he was there too._

Edward opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it again. A look of frustration crossed his flawless features.

"Bella, I…" he began, but she cut him off before he could say more.

"Edward, I wanted to talk about what happened…last night," Bella said in a rush, figuring if she kept talking, he wouldn't be able to say those fateful words. "It was terribly unprofessional of me and I wanted to tell you…you don't need to worry about something like that happening again. This job is important to me, and I won't jeopardize my future. I know you keep work and your personal life separate. We were just…tired last night. I wasn't thinking straight. I assure you I'll quit before I let anything like that happen again." Bella stopped there, having run out of things to say.

Edward was quiet. A strange, indecipherable expression had come over his face as he listened to her. He templed his fingers as he appeared to mull over what she'd said.

"Unless you…were planning on letting me go…" Bella trailed off as Edward's head snapped back to her.

"Why do you think I'd do that?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Well, I heard that you had to let some of your other assistants go because of trouble with…staying professional."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Jacob Black, when we were at the party." Edward frowned; his posture becoming rather tense. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Bella said, awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I didn't realize you might be worrying about that." He glanced down before raising his eyes to meet hers. "Bella, it was never my intention to fire you. You are, by far, the best assistant I've had. You take your work seriously. Those others I had to let go…didn't. I'm surprised you were even concerned about that. Especially in light of the fact that I was the one who…came to you. If anything, I should be the one worried about my job, not you." He looked rather grim as he said this.

It hadn't occurred to Bella that Edward would feel guilty. Yes, he had come to her, but she had been a more than willing participant. Hell, if he hadn't come to her, she would've gone to him.

"I think we should just consider it a mistake…a lapse in judgment on both our parts." Bella winced inwardly at what she was saying, but what other choice did she have? He was her boss, and it wouldn't do to have rumours floating around about either of them.

"Yes, you're right," Edward said slowly. "A mistake..." Although she had said it first, hearing it from him hurt. _Well, what did you expect? That he'd get down on his knees and beg for you to be his?_

"Right, well, if we're in agreement then I'll get back to work," Bella said briskly, standing up. She was afraid she'd start crying if she stayed in the room any longer. Edward nodded, his eyes trained on her face.

"Close the door behind you, please."

**********

Bella was attempting to throw herself into her work, and not let her thoughts wander to a certain green-eyed man. She was in the middle of revising a letter to a client when Lauren came by, dropping a package onto her desk.

"What's this?" Bella inquired, eyeing the manila envelope.

"It needs to be taken to the bank, today. Jasper was supposed to do it but since he's out sick, it falls to you."

"Why can't you drop it off?"

"Only you, Jasper and Edward are approved to handle this account. I'm not authorized."

"Oh. Okay, I'll go do it now." Bella reached for her coat and purse, grabbed the package, and walked out to the elevators. On the way, she briefly wondered why Edward hadn't asked her to do it himself.

The bank transaction didn't take as long as Bella thought and she found herself back outside in a matter of minutes. She started to turn in back in the direction of the office but caught her foot on a grate in the sidewalk.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as the concrete came zooming up towards her. With her eyes screwed shut, she waited for the impact…which never came. Instead, she found that someone was hoisting her back up into a standing position. Flustered and embarrassed, Bella peeked up to see a black-haired man smiling down at her.

"Miss Isabella Swan, isn't it?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, but its Bella. And you're Jacob Black," Bella replied, tucking some flyaway strands of hair behind her ears.

"You remembered me!" He remarked, with obvious pleasure. "What are you up to traipsing around downtown?"

"Just finishing up a bank transaction for the company…And yourself?"

"Actually, I was on my way Empire One to meet with Edward. Care to accompany me there?"

"I think it's safer if you accompany me," Bella said wryly. "What with my penchant for falling."

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress," Jacob laughed. "How have you been since the party?"

"Fine. You know, the same old grind. Getting used to my role in the company."

"Are you happy there?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bella was surprised. Jacob smiled ruefully.

"I was half hoping you'd say you hated it there and you were looking for a new job. Then I could offer you one. Though, having you as an employee probably wouldn't be the best idea. Conflict of interests." He glanced down at her.

Bella's cheeks were red; she wasn't used to a man being so open about his attraction to her.

"Oh. No, I like where I am. Not that I don't think you'd be great to work for too," she added hastily. Jacob laughed. The sound of it was deep and pleasant.

"I wasn't fishing for a compliment, but thanks anyway. We're here already!" He held the door to the lobby open for her.

They rode up the elevator together, chatting easily the entire ride. At the 33rd floor the doors opened and they stepped off.

"Bella, wait a moment," Jacob said, stopping her just inside the front doors. Bella turned to him with a questioning look on her face, wondering what he wanted. "I don't want to wait until I run into you again. I'd love to take you out to dinner sometime, if you wouldn't mind."

Bella hesitated before answering. She liked Jacob. He was charming and well-mannered. _But he's not Edward_. She knew she was being irrational. It would be idiotic to turn Jacob down for a man who was off limits, no matter how badly she wanted him.

"I'd like that," she heard herself say. Jacob grinned widely.

"Great! If I can get your number, I'll give you a call later this week." Bella pulled out her card, turning it over to write her personal cell number onto it.

"Here," she said handing it to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bronze head of hair stop short. Feeling Edward's eyes on her, her face began to flame.

"Jake," Edward said in a clipped tone, coming up towards them. His gaze was fastened on his assistant who was doing her best to avoid looking at him.

"Hi, Edward," Jacob greeted. "I'm here to go over the proposal with you. I was just finishing up a transaction." He winked at Bella, causing her to flush a deeper red. _If my cheeks get any hotter, they're going to start smoking._

Edward didn't reply, his eyes still fixed on her. His body was rigid, as it had been when they'd run into Jacob the night of the party. She could tell he was extremely displeased about something. What exactly she wasn't sure, but it made her feel guilty…and a little angry.

"I'll leave you two to it then," she said. "It was nice seeing you again, Jacob."

"Likewise. I'll give you a call later." He turned back to Edward who was now almost glaring at his client.

Bella walked back to her desk, a million thoughts running through her head. Why was Edward behaving like a protective bear? Particularly since they'd agreed to put the other night's incident behind him? And why did she feel guilty for agreeing to go on a date with Jacob? She was free to do as she liked.

She could feel a headache coming on.

*************

"Jealous," Alice said blithely after Bella filled her and Rosalie in on what had transpired in the last few days. The three girls were out for their usual Thursday night drinks at a favourite hang-out of theirs

"Yep, Alice hit it on the nose. That boss of yours doesn't want anyone else near you," Rosalie agreed.

"Maybe I should proposition him and get this stupid attraction out of my system." Bella stared moodily at her drink, unobservant of the look that her two friends exchanged.

"You certainly did a good job of keeping all of this to yourself," Alice commented, taking a sip of her drink. "I knew you weren't sick when you came back yesterday. You were so wired you were practically vibrating."

"It was only last night, Alice, and you know now anyway." Bella sighed. She had raced straight to her room, pleading illness, when she'd returned from work. "What should I do?"

"About your job? That depends on you. If you're all right being around this guy, then it's fine. But if you think it's too awkward then maybe you should find another job," Alice said, looking serious.

"If Edward is as reasonable as you said then it shouldn't really be a problem. You're both grown-ups. You can get past this. What do you WANT to do, Bells?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward. _I want my boss to ravish every part of me._ _I want to feel his hands all over my body and watch him as he comes. _She hated to admit that thoughts of Edward occupied most of her waking hours. Usually they were in the form of fantasies that left her physically aroused. Figuring her friends probably didn't need to hear that, Bella composed a different answer.

"I want to stay at Empire One," she stated simply. Alice and Rosalie gave her knowing looks.

"I still think you were a bit quick off the mark to dismiss him like that." Alice's tone seemed almost disapproving. "Now you won't know what it was he wanted to say."

"What else could I do? I can't date him, he's my boss. And I don't know that he wants to date me anyway. Maybe he comes on to all of his assistants." Though it didn't seem like Edward.

"I don't think so, Bella," Rosalie said slowly. "When I was Googling him there wasn't anything scandalous related to him. He seems to be a very private and conscientious man."

"Yeah, I know." Bella slumped, defeatedly in her chair. "It's just easier to think of it that way."

"What about this Jacob character, do you like him?" Rosalie asked.

"He's funny and charming. And he certainly isn't hard to look at…"

"But?" Alice prompted.

"But he's not Edward Cullen," Rosalie finished.

"No…but I shouldn't be thinking that way. I can't be with Edward."

"Then go out with Jacob," Rosalie interjected. "Really, what's the harm? If you don't like him then you don't see him again. If you do like him, then that's great!"

"You're right. He's a nice guy. I should give it a chance," Bella said with new determination. Alice didn't say anything, but gave her an appraising stare, tilting her head to one side with a half smile on her face.

"Alice, stop that. You're creeping me out. What are you thinking?" Bella demanded.

"Nothing. Well, actually just that you may be surprised with where things lead. You can't fool me. Your feelings for Edward run deeper than you think." Alice paused there. "Say gals, did you have a plan in mind for shopping on Saturday? Because I've got it all mapped out…"

The conversation then turned to clothes. Bella was grateful for the topic change. So much so that she agreed to let Alice have free reign over the purchase of her next outfit.

****************

_Thank God it's Friday_, Bella thought to herself as she waited for the elevators the next morning. The doors opened and she stepped in, glad that she'd be alone. Just as the doors were about to close, a pale hand pushed them back. Bella looked up to see the windswept head of her boss enter the small space. _Shit, what are the odds? _His eyes widened when they saw her, evidently surprised to see her.

She felt her lower region start to tingle as she took in his tall frame. If possible, he looked even better today. In accordance with the casual Friday rule, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a deep green sweater. The colour brought out the red in his hair, which looked its usual, tantalizing mess. Bella was overcome with the memory of two nights before. She desperately wanted to feel the hardness of his body pressed up next to hers again. Her hands itched to feel the softness of his hair. Never in her life had a man been able to turn her on just by standing next to her. _Calm_, she mentally coached herself, _take some deep breaths_.

"It seems we're fated to be on these together," he said, with a brief smile. Bella smiled weakly in response, not trusting herself to speak. What was it about this man that made her turn into a veritable puddle of lust? She began to wonder if she should've packed another pair of underwear.

Being so lost in her own lustful thoughts, she didn't initially notice that Edward seemed out of sorts. Eventually she became aware of the fact that he seemed to be leaning away from her, his posture stiff. She could actually see that the muscles of his neck and jaw were taut with stress. His hands were balled up as well. Not knowing how to approach this strange version of her boss, Bella waffled on whether she should ask if he was all right. Finally, she decided to speak up, perhaps he was ill.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his tone matching his stance. Bella didn't press further, not wanting to be more bothersome than she clearly was. "Are you dating Jacob Black?"

The question, posed rather brusquely, threw her off. It was the last thing she'd expected him to bring up. The query, coupled with her sexual frustration, irritated her.

"Yes," she said shortly, not bothering about the fact that they hadn't even gone out yet. "Not that it's really any of your business." She watched Edward's eyes narrow, his mouth thinning in obvious annoyance. They glowered at one another until Edward turned away. He closed his eyes, exhaling through his mouth.

"You're right. It isn't any of my business. Forgive me." The elevator slowed to a stop and, before Bella could answer, opened to the familiar hallway of Empire One. Edward strode off it, pushing the doors to the office with more force than was necessary. Bella followed, rather taken aback by his behavior. _Is this because of Jacob?_ She found it hard to believe that this news would cause him to act this way.

Mid-afternoon, Jasper sauntered up to her desk.

"You're back, feeling better?" Bella asked, filing away a few stray sheets from her inbox.

"Yeah, I just needed some sleep. I'm fine now. Looks like Edward's in a bit of a mood today," he observed.

"Is he?"

"He bit off Lauren's head for being five minutes late, not to mention the fact that he's been storming around the place. You haven't noticed?"

"Er…no." Bella figured playing ignorant was the best way to go. She'd been careful to avoid Edward all morning. No need to put fuel on the fire.

"I've never seen him so touchy before. Edward is usually the consummate professional. Always following protocol and unendingly polite. I wonder what's got him so worked up?" Bella kept her face down, hoping Jasper wouldn't notice the fiery colour in her cheeks.

"Say, are you single?" Bella blurted, hoping to distract him from the topic.

"What?"

"I…have a friend I think you should meet. Her name's Alice. She's great, very pretty, funny and she has a keen sense of fashion." Bella stopped before she started to babble on too long. "Here, that's her." She pointed at a picture on her desk. It was of her, her father and Alice. Jasper peered at it, interest flickering in his face.

"Alice…huh?"

"Yeah, I thought we could all go out sometime for drinks…"

"I'd be up for that," Jasper murmured, still looking at the photograph. Bella smiled. She'd thought he and Alice would go well together. Jasper's easygoing nature would offset Alice's effusive personality perfectly.

"I'll set it up," she said, happily. Jasper finally tore his gaze away from the picture.

"Great. I'd better go and get ready for our staff meeting."

"Right, shoot. I almost forgot!" Bella exclaimed, swiveling around in her chair to face her computer. A quick glance at the clock told her she had half an hour to get things in order.

The half hour passed quickly. Not wanting to be late, Bella shuffled everything into a folder, setting off at a quick pace for the conference room.

Once there she saw that most of the staff, including Edward, was already there. She slipped into an empty seat, directly across from her boss. Bella glanced at him as she sat down, wishing she hadn't when she took in his face.

The emerald orbs were trained on her, the expression in them a mixture of anger and desire, making him even more striking than usual. Bella couldn't help but stare back, wondering how it was possible for any one man to possess so much beauty. It wasn't fair. When she realized what she was doing, Bella dropped her eyes to the table in front of her, hoping no one had noticed their private staring contest. She wasn't sure if she could endure an hour sitting across from him. Venturing to look up again, she caught Jasper's eye who glanced from Edward and back to her, raising his eyebrow with a knowing expression. The blond man's lips curved up into a smirk, prompting Bella to grant him a glare.

The meeting was agonizingly slow. Bella kept her gaze down, feeling it was safest course of action. She could feel Edward's eyes on her occasionally. The fine hairs on her neck would prickle which would, in turn, would cause her breathing to become erratic. It didn't help that Edward would speak up periodically, to comment or critique different pitches that were being made. The smoothness of his voice washed over her, adding to her frustration. She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs in a futile effort to stem the moisture she could feel seeping from her core. Bella was grateful that this meeting only required her to sit and listen. Anything more would've been beyond her.

Finally, Edward called an end to the meeting. Now completely worked up, Bella darted out of the conference room, making a beeline for the bathroom. Once there she splashed cold water on her face, trying to cool her hot skin. She was drying off with paper towels when the door opened. Lauren came in, looking at Bella with obvious dislike. Bella chose to ignore her, having discovered that it was the best way to deal with the girl.

"Is there something going on between you and Edward?" Lauren's rather nasal tone cut into the air. Bella stopped patting her face in shock. Had Lauren caught the smoldering glances Edward had been sending her throughout the meeting?

"No," she answered flatly. It wasn't far from the truth.

"It didn't seem that way during the meeting." The blonde's eyes narrowed, jealousy clearly written in them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said coldly.

"You know that Edward fired Jessica after sleeping with her, don't you?"

Bella stared at Lauren, a fresh wave of irritation washing over her.

"Well then, I guess that proves nothing's happened since I'm still here." With that Bella stepped around her and left the restroom. This new bit of information had jarred her. Had Edward slept with his last assistant? She had, innocently, assumed Jacob's words to mean that this Jessica had thrown herself at him and that Edward had refused. _What are you thinking? That a man who looks the way he does lives a celibate lifestyle?_ Still, she couldn't quite imagine Edward firing someone after using them like that. It seemed too callous a thing to do for him. Bella had to remind herself it wasn't any of her concern anyway. They weren't dating, and never would be.

Lost in thought, she wasn't looking where she was walking and literally ran into Jasper.

"Ouch! Watch it, Bella! I only have two of these." Jasper's smile belied his words. However, he was rubbing at the foot Bella's heel had trod on.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Jasper! I'm just…not very balanced. Are you okay?" She asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what the hell is going on between you and Edward?" Bella gritted her teeth. The question wasn't annoying coming from Jasper, but she still didn't want to deal with it. Had everyone noticed the tension emanating from the both of them?

"Nothing's going on. Really!" Bella insisted when Jasper looked skeptical.

"Huh. I don't know. Edward looked like he wanted to eat you during that meeting."

"I'm sure he was thinking about something else," Bella said wearily, not wanting to discuss the meeting anymore. "I'll see you later Jazz. I'm going to take my lunch now." She needed to get some air and away from the incessant questions.

Bella was picking out her lunch from a local deli when her cell phone vibrated in her purse. The number on display wasn't in her contact list.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella? This is Jacob Black. How are you?"

"Hi, Jacob. I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm good. I don't have too much time so I'm going to get right to the point. I'd like to take you out on Saturday night, if you're free?" Bella had known what he was going to ask, and she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, I'm free, and I would like that," she replied, hoping she sounded more interested than she felt.

"Great! How about I pick you up around seven?"

"Seven works for me." Bella gave him her address.

"I'm looking forward to it, Bella. See you on Saturday." She closed her phone. It annoyed her that even while arranging a date with Jacob, her mind kept drifting back to Edward. _I have to get him out of my head._

Bella decided she would have a good time with Jacob, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**A/N: Enter Jake! With him now in the picture, what will Edward do next? Hmm.... Thanks for reading! And leave a review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! I wanted to say THANKS for all the love I got for the last chapter! Reviews rejuvenate me. :) For the Jacob haters out there, stay with me during this chapter! As I said in a few responses, this is a Bella and Edward story. But it can't be all easy for them!**_

_**Katmom, I don't know what I'd do without you. You are THE. BEST. BETA on fanfiction (and Twilighted)! *big hugs***_

_**So, without further ado...chapter 6!**_

* * *

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 6**

It was Saturday afternoon and Bella's feet were killing her. When Alice stopped for the hundredth time to flitter into yet another store, Bella groaned audibly. Rosalie looked at her with empathy, clearly mirroring Bella's pain.

"Where does she get all this energy?" Bella complained; setting down the many bags she was carrying.

"I know. What she lacks in height she makes up for by shopping," Rosalie laughed. Alice emerged from the store to lecture the two of them.

"Come on you two! Get in here!" She commanded. "Especially you, Bells. We've got to get you a nice outfit to wear tonight." The news of Bella's date with Jacob had been met with mixed reactions by her two friends. Rosalie had thought it a good thing, while Alice had been reluctant to give her opinion. When pressed for it she'd only said, "If you think its best, Bella."

Rosalie and Bella entered the store with some trepidation. Alice was smiling brightly, holding a few hangers of clothing.

"Here!" She thrust the hangers at the two girls. "Go and try these on!" She bustled them into dressing rooms with orders to come out to model each outfit.

Bella wasn't sure about the dresses that were now hanging in her dressing room. One was black, strapless and tight. The other was a dark blue and shimmered in the light. It was sleeveless with thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. She bypassed the strapless black, opting to try on the blue.

She surveyed herself in the mirror, concluding that it didn't look half bad. Cautiously, she opened the door, peeking around the edge of it.

"Alice?"

"Here! Come out, Bella, I'm just finishing up with Rosalie." Bella emerged and stood in front of the black-haired pixie.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You look great! It fits perfectly," Alice gushed.

"I'm not sure; it's a bit skimpy on top." Bella tugged dubiously at the low cut neckline. Alice dashed off. She returned with a black cropped cardigan, helping Bella into it.

"There, you can't complain now," Alice smiled. Then she turned and called out, "Rose! Come on out and look at Bella!"

"Shhh!" Bella hissed, scandalized. "Everyone can hear you!" Rosalie came out, in her own form fitting dress, looking every bit like the supermodels she loathed.

"It's not fair to have you as a friend," Bella grouched. "We all pale in comparison."

Rosalie snorted. "You need to buy that, it looks incredible on you."

The girls changed back into their own clothes and paid for their respective dresses.

"Ooh! Look, there's a new shoe store…" Alice began, excitedly.

"No!" Bella and Rosalie nearly shouted in unison. "We need a break, Alice," Bella explained. "It's been three hours of non-stop walking!"

"Fine!" Alice huffed, "You amateurs." They set off for a coffee shop around the corner, keeping up a lively conversation the entire way. They reached the entrance as an all too recognizable man with disheveled hair exited the shop, holding a paper cup in his hands.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed before she could stop herself. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Bella. This is unexpected. How are you?" Edward asked after he recovered.

"G-good. Just out shopping." She noticed his gaze travel from her to the two girls behind her. Alice and Rosalie stood, openly gaping at the bronze-haired stranger. "Er, Edward, this is Rosalie and Alice. And this is Edward Cullen, my boss." Bella introduced them awkwardly.

"Hello. It's my pleasure to meet you," Edward greeted. Bella watched his gaze flick over Alice, then Rosalie. The girls looked as if they were about to swoon as his velvet-like voice floated out to them. Bella smiled inwardly as she noted their reactions. _Guess I'm not the only one he affects, _she thought with amusement.

"Have you had a busy weekend so far?" Bella asked. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he returned his piercing gaze to her. He seemed to be searching her face for something.

"Only some errand-running. And yourself?"

"No. It's been pretty lax so far." Edward nodded.

"Well, I should be going. It was good to meet you, Alice, Rosalie." The girls smiled in response, turning to watch him walk to his car.

"Wow, Bella!" Alice said, appreciatively. "Pictures certainly don't do him justice."

"You are one lucky gal," Rosalie agreed. "And he clearly only has eyes for you, Bells. He barely looked at me or Alice. I might have to change my mind about your going out with Jacob…"

"It's a smitten man who doesn't do a double take at you, Rose!" Alice laughed, ducking as Rosalie swatted at her. "But seriously, I saw it too, Bella. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, whether you know it or not!"

Bella wasn't sure what to think. She certainly didn't believe he was "wrapped around her finger" as Alice so eloquently phrased it. It was wishful thinking on her part.

"Did I tell you I have a guy for you?" Bella asked, to change the subject, "Jasper Whitlock. He's a co-worker of mine." Alice perked up at the announcement.

"Really? A set up? Jasper…well his name is good. That's a start!"

"Let's hope he can keep up with her," Rosalie murmured in Bella's ear, as Alice pranced into the coffee shop. Bella grinned as they followed her through the door. _My working at Empire One isn't a total loss if I can match Alice up._

*****************

That evening, Bella was getting ready for her date with Jacob. Rosalie had wanted to come and help but Emmett had spirited her away for an overnight stay at a spa. Alice was in her room, watching her prepare.

"Bella, can I make a comment that you might hate?" She queried.

"Yeah…what's up?" Bella continued applying some light make up.

"You don't seem very excited to be going out with Jacob." Bella stopped what she was doing to look over at her friend. Alice looked earnestly back at her. Sighing, Bella went to sit by her.

"If you mean I'm not as excited as that night Edward brought me to the party, then you're right."

"I'm just worried that you're using Jacob as a replacement. It's not like you. And it's unfair to Jacob."

"I thought about that. But, Jacob is a good guy. And I do truly like him. Who's to say we won't hit it off? I'm not agreeing to marry the man. It's one date." Alice relented.

"I see your point. That dress looks as good now as it did this afternoon."

"Thanks." Bella smiled. "I think I'm just about done." She blotted her lips then tossed the tissue into the waste bin. The buzzer sounded and Alice bounded out of the room to answer it, leaving Bella alone, staring at her reflection. She looked fine, but something was missing. There wasn't any real excitement for the date, not like she had felt the night of the party with Edward, and that hadn't even counted as a date.

"Bella! I've buzzed him up!" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming out." She put on her coat, picked up her purse and went out to see Alice opening the door for Jacob. He smiled as Bella came into view.

"You look lovely," he commented.

"Thank you." Bella noted, with some surprise, that she wasn't blushing. "Jacob, this is my friend and roommate, Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you," Jacob said, extending his hand. Alice stepped forward to shake it.

"Likewise. Well, have a good time tonight, you two." Alice smiled at both in turn.

"Thanks. Shall we?" Jacob gestured towards the door.

"Wait! Bella, come to my room, I forgot to give you my…bracelet. We'll be right back!" Alice exclaimed, dragging Bella with her.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Bella demanded once they were in Alice's room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, he seems like a nice guy."

"Couldn't that have waited?"

"No. I felt bad about needling you earlier, so I wanted you to know I think he's a good guy." Bella's expression softened.

"Thanks, Alice." She smiled at her before going back out to where Jacob was waiting.

*******************

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella," Jacob requested as their waiter took their drink orders.

"What would you like to know?" Bella asked, uncertain of how to begin.

"Anything, where you grew up, any family you have, what you majored in. Usual first date fodder," Jacob responded, grinning.

"Hmm, ok, well, I've lived here most of my life. I grew up in Glendale, went to school at USC where I majored in Communications. I'm an only child so no siblings. Alice is probably the closest thing I have to a sister."

"I liked her, how did you two meet?"

"At the university. We had an English course together and hit it off. After we graduated we decided to move in together."

"How old are you, Bella? If you don't mind me asking?" Bella shook her head.

"I don't mind. I'm twenty-four." She frowned. "My history isn't very exciting. I had a good childhood, made good friends and went to school. Now it's your turn." She looked to him, expectantly. They were interrupted then by the waiter who came back to take their order.

"I'm afraid we make an unexciting pair," Jacob laughed when the waiter left. "I'm twenty-eight. I had a similar kind of deal, except I was raised by my father alone. My mother died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't remember her. It was harder for my dad. He's great though. I grew up on the reservation then decided I wanted to venture out after high school. I went to Berkeley, put in my time there, and then managed to get La Push off the ground."

"How long has La Push been around?"

"We're young, like Empire One. Actually both companies started around the same time. Let's see, we're going on…three years now."

"Have you been working with Empire One for long?"

"Pretty much since they started up. Edward was referred to me by a colleague and we went from there…" Jacob trailed off as he grimaced. "Speak of the devil." Bella turned to see what he was looking at. Her heart gave an erratic thump when she spied a tall man with tousled bronze hair entering the restaurant…with a gorgeous blonde beside him. She looked to be taller than Bella, and certainly blessed with a better figure. The man leaned down to listen to something the woman was saying, his lips curving up into a smile.

A stab of jealousy so acute it was almost painful shot through her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Edward and the woman who appeared to be his date. As if sensing someone was trying to bore a hole into him, Edward glanced over in her direction. For the second time that day, his face showed surprise at seeing her. Becoming conscious that she was staring like a fool, Bella turned back to her date. She put what she hoped was a composed smile on her face for Jacob, who was looking at her curiously.

"Excuse me, I need to visit the ladies," Bella announced as she stood up. Hardly knowing where she was going, she had somehow made it down the corridor when a warm hand reached out to stop her. Startled, she twisted around and saw Edward looking intently at her. The blush she couldn't conjure up for Jacob flooded her face, staining her cheeks crimson.

"Edward, you surprised me…" Her words trailed off as he came up closer, blocking her path completely. He was so close; she could smell his tantalizing scent. The arresting green of his eyes bore down into hers. She felt her breathing become faster.

"Are you enjoying your date, Bella?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Bella could hear a faint trace of animosity in his words. The fact that Edward didn't seem to like the fact she was with Jacob, both annoyed and pleased her. She couldn't stop looking at him, losing herself in his eyes, as she fought the urge to wrap her body around his. _Who is that woman he's with?_ It snapped her back.

"Are you enjoying yours?" She countered, a sudden unreasonable anger spreading through her. The venom in her tone was unmistakable. Edward's face tightened momentarily before relaxing into an inexplicable smile. The grin confused Bella. _What gives? He looked all ready to explode then he goes and smiles?_

"It's not a date. It's a business dinner. Tanya is here on behalf of her father who had a last minute emergency." The smile stayed on his face, reaching his eyes, as he spoke. He almost looked jubilant. Bella wondered if it was Tanya making him so happy, even if it was just a business dinner. The thought of Edward being with someone else made her stomach knot with despair. _You were the one who told him it wouldn't work_, she reminded herself.

"Well, you should get back to it. Date or not, she's probably wondering where you are," Bella's voice was shaky. "And I don't want to keep Jacob waiting." The smile faded from Edward's face, replaced by the same brooding look from a few moments before.

"Yes," he said rather harshly. "You don't want to keep Jacob waiting."

Bella suddenly was angry. She hadn't planned on meeting him here. Why was he running so hot and cold? And what right did he have to make her feel bad about her date?

"Fuck you, Edward. It's a date, why the hell are you being such an asshole about it? Especially considering that my private life is none of your concern?" Pivoting on her heel, Bella strode off, ignoring Edward's voice calling after her. She was too angry to care that she'd just cursed her boss.

She returned to her table, unaware of two brilliant spots of colour flaming on her cheeks. She was oblivious to Jacob's surveying her as she sat down.

"Are you all right, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She returned brightly.

"Because you left as soon as Edward came in. Not to mention he left that woman standing there to run after you."

"Oh, that was nothing. He wanted to know if I'd finished the report he wanted," Bella said breezily, amazed at the ease with which she was lying.

"Bella…" She registered the change in his tone, and hesitantly met his gaze. His dark eyes were unexpectedly sympathetic. "My job involves me being able to read people. I see there's something between you and Cullen. I've known Edward for a while now, albeit professionally. Still, you'd have to be blind not to see the way he looks at you. I've never seen him so taken with anyone."

"There isn't anything going on, really," Bella insisted.

"I believe you. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with me. But…I think I'm fighting a losing battle. I'm attracted to you, Bella, but I don't like losing." Giving up the façade, Bella slumped in her chair. She felt awful. She should never have agreed to go on the date with Jacob. _If only Edward hadn't shown up…_

"I do really like you, Jacob." At least that wasn't a lie, Bella thought to herself grimly.

"But…not enough," he finished for her. "Bella," he continued gently when she looked crestfallen. "Why don't I just drop you off at home?"

"Oh, no! I can find my way back. Really, I'll be fine. I…don't want to make it worse." To her surprise, Jacob chuckled.

"This will sound crude, but it's to make you feel better. This was our first date, Bella. I'm disappointed, I'll admit, but I'm not heartbroken." He winked at her, making her give a snort at her own ego.

"Point taken," she said, smiling ruefully. "Okay, I accept your offer."

"Good, I'll settle the bill. No, put that away," he instructed when Bella pulled out her wallet. "I'll meet you out front." Bella nodded, standing up. Jacob helped her into her coat before signaling for the cheque. Bella walked out of the restaurant, unconscious of the startlingly green eyes that followed her every move.

**********

"Thanks for driving me home. If I was you, I would have left me there," Bella said with self-disdain.

"Not a problem, Bella. Have a good evening."

"You too, goodnight." Bella got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. When she opened the door to her apartment she was relieved to find it empty. Alice must have gone out. Quickly she changed out of her dress, settling into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. She thought about the last exchange between Edward and herself, cringing as she recalled how she'd spoken to him_. Great, just great, I'll bet he'll have something to say to me on Monday._

Deciding to make herself a cup of tea, she padded into the kitchen. She was waiting for the water to boil when her cell phone went off. Grabbing her purse, Bella fished her phone out and peered at the screen. An unfamiliar number was displayed. Shrugging, she pressed 'ignore', putting the phone back into her purse. There was no way she wanted to have a discussion with some telemarketer right now.

When the water was boiling, Bella poured it into a mug, tossing a tea bag into it. Going into the living room, she flicked the TV on, hoping to lose herself in some mindless reality show. About a half hour into a show, her phone rang again, showing the same number that had called before. Bella frowned at the caller's insistence, opting to turn the phone off completely. She didn't want to talk to anyone else anyway. Settling back down into the couch, Bella tried to focus on the program.

_I wish Monday would never come._

***************

Monday came complete with the apprehension Bella knew she would be feeling. Alice had recommended she refrain from mentioning anything about the incident.

"I don't think it's necessary, Bella. Quite frankly, you were right, he was being an ass. Maybe you could've been more diplomatic about it, but what's done is done. If he wants to address it, he'll come to you." She had said after Bella had related Saturday's events to her.

Once at the office, she kept an eye out for Edward, wondering if he had arrived yet. She didn't have to wait long as he came over to her desk soon after she sat down.

"Bella," he said, a little stiffly. "Do you have the Johnson report ready for me?"

"Yes. Hang on one second." She opened up a folder, took the report out, and handed it to Edward.

"Thanks, and I'll need the conference room prepared for a client meeting later this morning."

"I'll see to it," she assured him. A hint of a smile appeared on Edward's face. He hesitated a moment, looking down at the report in his hand, before striding off back to his office.

Bella relaxed then, figuring that if Edward had wanted to discuss her colourful use of language, he would have brought it up.

The rest of Monday and all of Tuesday passed uneventfully, with minimal interaction between Bella and her boss due to the meetings he was constantly in. For this she was grateful, if a little disappointed.

Wednesday was a busy day. Everyone was getting ready for a new client who was coming to see if Empire One would fulfill its needs. Bella hadn't been able to sit for more than five minutes at a time. She noticed many of the employees looking harried as they rushed from one area to another. Jasper had dropped off an accounting report at her desk, begging her to give it to Edward as he had to dash outside to pick up a delivery for the firm.

Bella went to Edward's office, finding the door open. He had the phone cradled on his shoulder while typing on the computer. She placed the report in his inbox, taking another set of papers that he held out to her. Her heel caught as she turned to leave, knocking her off balance. Bella felt something sharp graze her forearm as she went crashing down to the floor.

Dazed, she lay there trying to catch her breath, becoming aware of a burning pain in her arm. Looking up, she noticed the corner of Edward's desk was smeared with red. She glanced at herself and saw that her left arm was covered in blood. _Oh, that red is from me…_

"Bella!" She heard Edward cry. "George, there's a bit of an emergency here. I'll have to call you back." The phone clicked then Edward was at her side.

"I'm staining your carpet…" Bella stated, staring at the red that was spreading on the floor.

"Fuck the carpet. Lauren!" He barked. The blonde appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Get some towels from the kitchen!" Lauren disappeared, coming back with a stack of towels, a look of disgust on her face. "Thanks…now get out," Edward commanded.

He placed her arm on top of a few towels, a worried look on his face. Bella grimaced. The pain in her arm was getting worse. Peering closer, she blanched and wished she hadn't. The gash on her arm looked serious.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, Bella. You're bleeding pretty badly and you're going to need stitches." He gently packed a clean towel on the top of the gash. "Can you stand up?" Bella nodded, gritting her teeth against the slight jostling her arm received. Edward kept an arm around her as they made their way down to the elevators. There were several gasps at the sight of Bella and her blood-soaked towels. Ignoring them all, Edward steered her into an elevator. He pressed the button for the parking level, impatiently jabbing at the "close door" button.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Bella nodded again, trying not to look at her injury.

Once he had her settled in the passenger seat, Edward started the car. He flipped open his phone, as he maneuvered out of the parkade.

"Carlisle Cullen. It's his son, Edward." He spoke tersely. There was a short pause. "Dad, it's me. I'm bringing my assistant in to emergency. She's cut her arm pretty badly. Can you take a look at her for me? Okay…we'll be there soon." He shut the phone, tossing it into the backseat. "Bella, I'm taking you to Mercy. My father is a doctor there. He's going to be taking care of you."

The rest of the short ride was silent. When they pulled up to Emergency, Edward helped her out of the car, practically carrying her inside. He sat her down before going up to the desk nurse. After a short conversation, she picked up the phone to page Edward's father. Bella was holding her arm, idly wondering how much blood she was losing. The towels were pretty much soaked through at this point.

Edward's father came striding into the waiting area, his blond hair glinting under the lights. He came directly to Bella, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hello, Bella. I hear you've had something of a mishap." Carefully, he removed the towels covered her cut. "Yes, you're definitely going to need stitches. Come this way."

Edward moved to follow them, but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Go move your car, Edward. I won't have you blocking the entryway for this ward. She's going to be fine." Edward looked like he wanted to protest. Instead, he reluctantly turned around to see to his car.

Carlisle led Bella down to an empty room. She sat down on the exam table and watched while the doctor went about collecting the necessary equipment to stitch her wound. He disappeared out of the room, coming back with a few small packets in his hands.

"I'm going to give you a shot to numb the area, Bella," he told her as he pulled up a stool beside her. "You'll feel a small prick when the needle goes in." Carefully, he administered the anesthetic. While he waited for it to take effect, he went about disposing the needle. Bella slowly lost sensation in her arm, grateful that the pain was taking a temporary holiday. At her sigh of relief, Carlisle returned to her.

"First, I'm going to clean the wound. After that I'll start stitching the cut together. It'll take about seven or eight sutures I think."

"Okay," Bella managed to say, feeling sick at the thought of a needle going through her skin.

She sat quietly while Carlisle closed her wound, careful to keep her eyes averted from the work he was doing.

"The cut isn't so deep that it should leave much scarring," Carlisle reassured her.

"Well, if it isn't this, something else will," Bella said wryly. "I have a penchant for accidents."

"I'm sure Edward will rush you here if anything happens again. How is my son treating you? I don't know much about how he is as an employer."

"He's great, everyone at work thinks so." Bella cringed as she felt her skin being tugged by Carlisle's ministrations.

"And he hasn't done anything untoward regarding you?" The question jolted her. At a loss of how to answer, Bella hesitated, wishing that her skin would cooperate with her.

"N – no," she stuttered out, feeling her cheeks start to burn. It wasn't exactly a lie, Bella reasoned. Carlisle was insinuating that Edward had done something she didn't like, which wasn't the case. She liked it far too much. Carlisle, thankfully, kept his eyes on the sutures, snipping off a final bit of thread.

"There, all finished. I'll go and tell Edward…Is it all right if he comes in?"

"Edward is still here?" Bella was astonished. Carlisle smiled at her.

"Yes, I had to usher him to the waiting room. Shall I send him in?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Carlisle left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall. After a few short moments, Edward appeared in the doorway. Bella could tell he'd been at his hair, the strands were falling all over his face.

"Hi," she greeted. "I didn't think you would stay so long." Edward stepped into the room, coming to stand beside her.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You were bleeding pretty badly."

"Your father has fixed me up nicely." She motioned at the bandage now covering her arm. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Edward looked down at the bandage. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingers over the edges of it. Bella felt goose bumps erupting all over her body, as she watched him caress her skin.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice low; his hand still on her arm

"No," she whispered. Edward took his hand back, running it through his hair in a distracted gesture.

"Bella, I want to apologize to you…again. This time for being an 'asshole' at the restaurant on Saturday night. I can't seem to find the manners I was brought up with around you and there's no excuse for it." His eyes looked entreatingly at her. _How could I stay mad at him when he looks at me that way?_

"I think you've more than made up for it by bringing me here. And, I shouldn't have sworn at you. It was uncalled for, so I'm sorry too." They smiled at each other then. "Really, thanks for bringing me here so quickly and for getting your father to look after me." Bella added. "Haven't you missed the big meeting today?"

"Oh, yes, it's all right."

"But, it was a big account. What if…" Edward cut her off by placing a finger against her lips. She resisted the impulse to kiss it.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We'll reschedule, that's all. They understand there was an emergency at the office today. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"There's a big conference happening in Seattle in a few weeks time. I'll need someone to accompany me and I was wondering if you could make it? It'll be a three-day stay. I promise to be on my best behavior." He gave her a rueful smile.

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper isn't my assistant. If you can't make it…"

"No, I want to go. That is, yes, I can make it." _Way to be smooth, Bella._

"Great, I'll go over details with you closer to the time."

Just then, a rapid clicking could be heard coming down the hall. It became louder until a small black-haired girl burst into the room, followed by Carlisle who seemed to be amused.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice cried out.

"Alice! How did you know I was here?"

"Edward called me. What about you though? What happened?" Ignoring Alice for the moment, Bella looked at Edward questioningly.

"I called the office to get your emergency details. You had Alice's number listed. I took the liberty of calling her," he told her.

"Bella!" Alice interrupted.

"I'm fine! Just needed a few stitches. I'll explain everything later," she assured her anxious friend. Bella turned to Carlisle. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Dr. Cullen. And on such short notice. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. And it's Carlisle. Are you all right to get home?"

"Yes, I have my car here." Alice held up her keys.

"Take care of yourself, Bella. Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle looked at his son.

"Rest up. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Alice." Edward said.

Bella, with her arm tucked companionably in Alice's, made her way to the exit. She didn't see Edward as he watched the women walk down the hall away from him. A deep sigh left him before he turned and followed his father.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to katmom for suggesting the ending, I loved it!  
**

** Next up: Alice and Jasper meet! And the business trip to Seattle...** **Please show me some love and leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi all and so very sorry for the long wait between updates! And I was doing so well there... My excuse is that I was busy writing report cards for my students which took up the bulk of the last few weekends. _**

**_I received a personal record number of reviews for the last chapter (50+!). Thank you all so much! And also to those who have alerted/favourited this story. I'm flattered you like it!  
_**

**_I think most of you will enjoy how this chapter plays out. My aforementioned lemon has arrived! My first one at that._**

**_HUGE HUGE thanks as always to katmom, the fastest and most amazing beta in fanficdom! Without her suggestions, a lot of you would have questions I think._**

**_And on to the story...

* * *

_**

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 7**

Bella was amusedly watching Alice scurry around her room, frantically trying on and ripping off outfits. It was an activity Alice had been indulging in for the past half hour. As she put on, then peeled off, what must have been her fiftieth shirt, Bella fell back on the bed.

"Alice, if you keep this up we're never going to leave the apartment."

"Take that condescending look off your face, Swan. This is important," Alice ordered, going back to her overflowing closet and trying to make space between the hangers. "Besides, we still have a few minutes." Bella glanced at Alice's bedside clock. Five-thirty. They were supposed to be meeting Jasper at six and it would take at least fifteen minutes to get to the bar.

Determined to have Jasper and Alice meet, Bella had set up the time and place for the three of them to get together. Rosalie had wanted to come, but had backed off, reluctantly realizing that three girls against one guy might have been overkill. Bella was under strict orders to relate the details of the evening to her in specific detail.

When Alice discarded yet another shirt, Bella groaned.

"Seriously! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up! I don't think this is one of those 'fashionably late' instances."

"Ok, ok…umm, what about this?" Alice murmured to herself, plucking out a sheer, light grey blouse and buttoning it up over her black camisole. Bella sat up, giving her friend an admiring smile.

"I'd forgotten you had that blouse. It looks great, really!"

"You think?" Alice eyed herself critically in the mirror.

"Yes, now can we please get going? I don't want Jasper to think we're standing him up!"

"Okay, okay. But if this doesn't go well, I'm blaming you for rushing me!" Alice said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, they were finally out the door and in a cab. Contrary to her usual chattering self, Alice was rather quiet during the drive.

"Nervous?" Bella inquired, amazed by her friend's uncharacteristic reticence.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Alice said, in a low voice.

"Well, what if you don't like him?" Bella countered.

"I'm pretty sure I will. But I'm not sure about what he'll think of me."

"What's not to love about you, Alice? And if he doesn't like you then I'll make his life a living hell at work!" Bella vowed. It garnered a smile from Alice, though she was still subdued.

The cab pulled up outside the bar. Bella paid, waving off Alice's attempts to do the same. The two girls entered the bar, which was only about half-full, normal considering it was weeknight. Bella scanned the place for Jasper, catching sight of him sitting at the counter.

Grabbing Alice's arm, Bella hurried towards him. She touched his arm to get his attention.

"Jasper, so sorry we're late!" she began apologizing. Jasper didn't say anything in return, his gaze fixed on Alice who was staring back in similar fashion. Bella looked from one to the other and allowed herself a smug smile.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Alice Brandon." Bella made the introductions, wondering if they were even listening to her.

"Very nice to meet you," Jasper said, softly. He extended his hand towards her. Alice took it, but didn't let go.

"You too," she murmured back. They continued to stare at one another, obviously entranced. Bella cleared her throat.

"Um, do you think we should find a table?" she ventured to ask. The two looked at her as if just realizing she was still there.

"Yes, let's do that," Jasper agreed, standing with his drink. The trio made their way to a free table.

"How has your weekend gone so far, Bella?" Jasper asked, recovering his manners.

"Fine, I get to go back to the hospital tomorrow to get the stitches out, which I'm looking forward to," she laughed.

"I still can't believe you did that to yourself," Alice commented, breaking out of her trance to face her friend. "Or that your boss actually stayed with you until I came." With a twinkle in her eye, she leaned towards Jasper. "Tell me, do you think Edward harbours any feelings towards our girl here?"

"Alice!" Bella cried, feeling the tell-tale signs of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Good, you see it too," Jasper looked at Bella. "I thought there was something between you two. Edward doesn't treat you like he did his other assistants. Not that he was rude to them or anything, but not as…protective. If you're in the same room, his eyes don't leave you."

Bella blurted out something that had been weighing on her mind. "Jasper, did you know Edward's last assistant? Jessica something or other?"

"Yeah, I did." Jasper's face twisted in distaste at the mention of her name. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…Lauren mentioned something about her and Edward…having slept together." Bella looked down at the table.

"You didn't mention that to me," Alice said, surprised.

"It wasn't something I wanted to bring up," Bella mumbled. She looked at Jasper whose brow was furrowed.

"Lauren said that to you? She's getting worse. I think Edward would let her go if he had enough reason to." Jasper leaned forward, looking directly at her. "Listen, Bella, I don't know everything about Edward. He's a very private person. But I know Lauren and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that she's lying. Everyone knows she's had her eye on Edward pretty much since she started working at Empire One." Jasper had an expression of disgust on his face as he spoke.

Bella felt a little comforted by Jasper's words. Though it didn't solve the problem of her own attraction to her boss.

"Ah, then our Bella comes along and walks off with him without even trying, making her see green. I love it!" Alice sounded triumphant.

"I'm not walking off with him! Nothing's happened," Bella insisted.

"Yet," Alice put in. "Aren't you going to Seattle with him in a week's time? If that doesn't push you two over the edge, nothing will."

"Okay, enough about me," Bella cut in, "Jasper, did you know Alice spent some time growing up in Texas?" Relieved, Bella watched the two begin an animated conversation about the state.

The rest of the evening passed without anymore mention of Edward, which suited Bella just fine.

***********

The week leading up to her trip passed quickly as Bella was busy preparing for Seattle. She had made the reservations at the hotel and arranged for the car rental as well. There was also a quick visit to Carlisle to get her stitches removed. He didn't mention Edward, instead he kept the conversation light and wished her a good trip to Seattle.

Tuesday quickly arrived. Bella and Edward had agreed to meet at the airport before checking in. Once she was ready, Bella called a cab and settled down to wait, reflecting on the past two weeks.

She and Edward seemed to have settled into a more companionable relationship, each carefully keeping the right amount of distance from the other. Bella wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew it was the better way, but her heart didn't seem to agree. It made her wonder if Alice had been right that evening.

Bella was elated that her first matchmaking attempt had gone so well. When she and Alice had returned to their apartment, she had listened to Alice gush excitedly about Jasper. Not to mention they'd spent a good amount of time on the phone with Rosalie to report the evenings' events to her. The pair had been out twice more in the week since their initial meeting. Each time Alice came back with stars in her eyes and Jasper was more animated at work.

Bella was happy for the both of them, though it made her wonder about her own strange relationship with her boss. She wanted what Alice and Jasper seemed to have found, but she wasn't sure it was something that she could have with Edward.

The buzzer rang, indicating her cab has arrived. Bella hoisted her carry-on bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her suitcase and went down to meet it.

***********

Bella was standing in the airport, trying to find Edward in the crowd. They had agreed to meet here before checking in. She was squinting into the distance when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw Edward behind her. His hair was a mess as usual, the strands falling into his face. He was dressed casually, in a green shirt and black jeans.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here," Bella told him.

"Good, me too. Shall we?" He motioned towards the line, and they went to join it.

The line was long, and seemed to be moving slowly. When they finally made it to the counter, she noticed the attendant, a woman, smile widely as she spotted the tall tousle-haired man next to her. Bella felt a stab of irritation as the girl's expression took on a fawning look.

"Where are you off to today?" She asked, staring up at Edward. Bella followed her gaze and was pleased to see that Edward wasn't even looking at the attendant, he was rifling through his bag for their tickets.

"Seattle," Edward said absently as he located the tickets in the front pocket of the bag. He put them down on the counter, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. The girl took the tickets, typing the information into the computer.

"Would you like the window seat?" The girl looked only at Edward, seeming to be unaware of Bella's presence. Edward turned to Bella with a questioning look. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not a particular fan of the window seat."

"I don't think it matters. We can always switch if necessary. Give her the window seat," Edward requested. A little more fawning and typing later, they had their boarding passes in hand.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The attendant asked, hopefully.

"No," Bella said, a little forcefully. "That's all." She noticed Edward was smiling as they left the counter. "What?"

"If you could call that look you just had onto your face at any given moment, our company would have no competition. Talk about scary."

"Really?" Bella felt herself turning red. "Damn, now I feel bad."

"Well don't. She wasn't doing her job properly." They walked in silence until they reached their gate. Sitting down, Bella crossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up slightly on her thigh. She caught sight of a man sitting across from her, openly ogling her exposed leg. Strangely, the man looked up and then quickly away, burying his nose back into the book he had been reading. Turning her head, she noticed Edward glaring at the man.

"I can't take you anywhere without you attracting attention," he murmured. Bella almost laughed aloud at that statement. If anyone attracted attention, it was Edward. His height and posture alone were enough to turn many a head.

"I don't think I'm the main attraction," she replied with a laugh.

The announcement for boarding came on, and the throng of people moved towards the gate entrance. Bella and Edward stood up to join the line, with Edward automatically steadying her when she tripped over the bags at their feet.

On the plane, Bella followed Edward towards the business class section of the cabin. Never having flown anything but economy, she exclaimed at seeing the comparatively lush accommodations.

"Wow, look at the leg room! Is this how you always fly?" Bella asked, eying the seats appreciatively. Edward grinned.

"Recently, yes. Growing up, no. It is nice, isn't it?" Edward remarked, putting his bag, then Bella's, into the overhead compartment. Bella stopped admiring her seat, switching instead to admiring the way Edward's muscles flexed when he lifted their cases up.

He sat down beside her, strapping himself into the seat. Bella had already buckled herself in.

"Have you traveled a lot?" Edward asked. Bella tilted her head to one side.

"I've traveled some, but I don't know that I'd say a lot. Mostly around the States and some parts of Canada. I traveled parts of Asia too, while I was teaching English."

"I saw that on your resume. I think you were in…Japan?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, for a year. I hopped around to Vietnam and Thailand while I was there."

"How did you like it in Japan?"

"It was good. I met a lot of nice people, but it wasn't home. I enjoyed it, but I was happy to come back. I'm afraid I wasn't very good with learning the language." She wrinkled her nose. "What about you? Have you done a lot of traveling?"

"For business I have, but I don't think you could call it true traveling. I usually barely have time for anything but meetings. Most of my real traveling was probably done growing up with my family."

"Did you grow up solely in LA?" Bella asked, curious to find out about Edward's background. When it came down to it, she didn't really know much about him. Aside from the fact that he was possibly attracted to her.

"Actually, no. Most of my childhood was spent in Portland. We moved to Los Angeles when my father was offered a job at the hospital there. I was about to go into high school when the move happened."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "I'm an only child. I always thought it might've been nice to have some company growing up, but my mother and father weren't able to have more."

"I'm an only child too. My mom and dad divorced when I was young, but they've remained good friends."

"Do they both live in LA?"

"Yes. Which made it easier for the whole visiting thing. Mom was in Glendale, and dad was in Los Feliz. They're good people. Just not meant to live together," Bella smiled. "Which might have been a blessing in disguise for my dad, considering my mom's cooking."

Edward smiled with her, momentarily rendering Bella breathless. There was something about his smile, particularly when it reached his eyes as it was now. The green literally sparkled at her, making him all the more attractive. Not wanting to leap on top of him in front of other passengers, Bella tore her eyes from his, turning to look out the window.

The plane was taxiing down the runway, coming to a pause before the engine revved up.

"This is my favourite part," Bella commented, watching the ground as they quickly gained speed. As they lifted off, Bella kept her eyes glued to the window, genuinely fascinated with watching the city become smaller and smaller beneath them. In her absorption, she didn't notice Edward looking at her with unmistakable longing.

Once they leveled off, the attendants came down the aisles, offering snacks and drinks. After receiving their refreshments, Bella ventured to ask a question that had been playing on her mind. She had been wondering whether it would be appropriate to bring it up but couldn't resist querying him.

"Edward." Bella hesitated. Perhaps she should just leave it. Edward looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"I was…I wanted…What did…" Bella trailed off, wishing she hadn't started. "Never mind, it isn't important."

"Now I want to know. What's on your mind?" Edward leaned slightly closer to her, his expression curious.

"What did your father say to you at the hospital?" Bella blurted out, turning several shades of red in the process. She noticed Edward's posture stiffen slightly, though his face didn't change. It was a stupid question and it wasn't really anything she needed to know. "Sorry, it's really none of my business. Please, just ignore it."

"No, it's okay," Edward said slowly. "He just wanted to tell me about a possible contact he had for me…among other things." The last part was mumbled so low, Bella barely caught it. Seeing that Edward didn't seem to want to discuss it, she decided to change the topic.

"What does your mother do?"

"She teaches elementary school. At the moment I think its Grade 3. I thought about becoming one as well, but I didn't think I could handle all 20 something children for that long," Edward remarked, grinning.

Their conversation trailed off into a companionable silence. Bella eventually began to feel drowsy, as she usually did when traveling. She listened to the constant hum of the engines, laying her head back against her seat.

Bella was feeling a little uncomfortable. Her pillow didn't seem as soft as it usually was though it had a nice fresh scent. She tried burrowing her face deeper into it, but there was no give to it. Then, strangely, the pillow spoke to her.

"Bella, we're going to be landing soon." A smooth voice broke into her slumber. Disoriented, Bella's eyes fluttered open. She blinked, seeing only the back of a chair in front of her. Turning her head, she saw that her pillow had in fact been Edward's arm.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up. "I'm sorry! How long was I asleep? Your arm must be numb by now!"

"Not at all. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you, but we're starting the descent into Seattle," Edward told her. She noticed that he looked oddly pleased and wondered what had brought that on. With an inward shrug, Bella patted at her hair and straightened her top. She and Edward both re-buckled their belts, in preparation for the landing.

The familiar jolt signaled the end of their flight. Once the plane arrived at the terminal, the seatbelt light went off and passengers began to get their cases out from the compartments. Edward handed Bella her bag, slinging his own over his shoulder.

They walked down the ramp into the airport building. Once in the main area, they picked up their luggage from the carousel; then Edward went up to an Enterprise counter where he had arranged to rent a car. After signing the required forms, he received the keys to a metallic grey Camry.

Bella got into the passenger seat while Edward slid in behind the wheel. There wasn't too much conversation during the drive to the hotel as both were focused on street signs and examining the map. At least that's what Bella was trying to do. She was irrationally distracted by Edward's driving. Never having been able to master a standard, she had always admired those who could maneuver one. Watching Edward drive smoothly through the unfamiliar streets was actually beginning to turn her on.

Deciding it would be safer to keep her eyes firmly on the map or road, Bella looked doggedly ahead. She murmured occasional directions until they arrived at the hotel. Edward pulled up into the front and killed the engine. Bella followed him into the brightly-lit lobby and up to the front desk.

"We have reservations for Cullen and Swan," Edward said to the desk clerk after he greeted them. The clerk looked up their information in the computer; then frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have a reservation for an Edward Cullen. I can't find one for Swan. Unfortunately, all our executive and regular rooms are completely booked."

"But I specifically asked for two rooms." Bella protested. She had been explicit about the two rooms when she'd called to make the reservation.

"I am so sorry miss. There must have been a mix up during booking. We can give you a penthouse suite, at the regular rate of course. It has a separate bedroom, and there is also a sofa bed." The clerk said, looking apologetic.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, looking down at her. She nodded her agreement. It wasn't like they were going to do any better than that, though the prospect of being in such close quarters with Edward made her stomach knot with both dread and anticipation.

"It's fine. We'll take it," she told the clerk. After Edward signed for the room, the clerk handed over two plastic cards.

"It's Suite 1126, top floor. Again, I apologize for the mix-up. Please let us know if you need anything."

"Bella, why don't you go on up? I'll go park the car in the underground lot," Edward said. Bella nodded and headed towards the elevators.

On the top floor, Bella got off and slipped the key into the room door. The green light went off and Bella pushed it open, gasping at what she saw inside.

The room was enormous, with a huge balcony accompanying it. Dropping her bag, Bella went inside to explore further. There was a dining room, a living room, kitchenette and even a space set aside for a study. Some steps led up to a set of double doors that led into a very spacious bedroom and adjoining bathroom. Even the bathroom was huge with two sinks and a very inviting looking Jacuzzi-style tub.

Bella heard the door open and close. Edward's voice followed.

"Bella? Are you in here?" he called. She went back out into the living area to see Edward saddled with both his and her luggage cases.

"Oh, thanks for bringing mine up." She took the case from him, lining it up against the wall. Edward left his in a similar position before emulating Bella in looking around the room.

"Well, we should be able to co-exist here. It's huge," he observed. "You can take the bedroom," he added.

"No, you're too tall for the sofa bed. You take the bedroom, I'll sleep out here," Bella objected.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. What kind of guy would I be, making you sleep on a make-shift bed? Take the bedroom; you women usually need more privacy anyway." Bella opened her mouth to continue arguing but Edward was already carrying her suitcase into the bedroom.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "I owe you big time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward said, coming back into the living area. He checked his watch. "It's already seven. Do you want to go out to grab something to eat? Or have something sent up?"

"I'm a little tired." Bella grinned. "And I've never had room service before. Do you mind if we have it sent up?"

"Suits me," Edward smiled. They looked over the menu, each deciding to go for a burger and fries.

"I think I'll take a shower while we wait for the food," Bella said. "Plane rides always leave me feeling grimy."

"Great minds think alike," Edward laughed. "Good thing there are two bathrooms."

Bella went into the bedroom, shutting the doors behind her. She sat on the bed, finally able to relax. It wasn't that Edward was making her uncomfortable. It was the fact that whenever she was near him, her body automatically reacted, keeping her on her guard. Giving herself a shake, she opened her case, taking out a t-shirt and yoga pants to change into afterwards.

She felt much better after stepping out of the tub. After toweling off, Bella quickly dried her hair with the blow-dryer supplied in the bathroom. She brushed it out, then tied it back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. With all her ablutions finished, she stood hesitantly at the doors. She had never been around Edward in a non-work context and felt a little strange about him seeing her out of her work or street clothes. It was if she were letting a barrier down.

Reasoning that she couldn't stay in the room forever, Bella opened the doors and walked out into the penthouse, intending to get some water. Her gaze fell on Edward who was coming out of the bathroom…dressed in only a pair of sweatpants that were slung low on his hips. His hair, wet from his shower, was in more manageable disarray though a few strands still hung around his forehead. Edward's physique, which had only been hinted at before through his work shirts, was now on full display. He was lean, but his chest and abdomen muscles were well defined.

Bella froze, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Her whole body felt hot, reacting to the sight before her. The force of it was magnified a hundred times, making her breath come faster. She wondered how a man like that could possibly be single. At least, she assumed he was. His vehement denial of being on a date with Tanya had made her think he wasn't attached.

Edward, who was moving towards his suitcase, hadn't noticed her staring yet. Bella watched, transfixed, as he bent down to unzip the bag, her eyes glued to the way his muscles moved under his skin. Eventually, she came back to herself, realizing she must have been standing, gawking like an idiot for a good half minute. Not wanting him to discover her ogling his body and practically drooling, Bella quietly backed up into the bedroom. Walking into the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her cheeks, in an effort to cool them down.

Taking a deep breath, Bella cautiously stepped back out into the living room. Edward wasn't in the room, but appeared a moment later, carrying a tray with their food. He set it down on the dining table. The scent of the food made her realize she was hungry. Seating herself at the table, she began to devour her burger.

"Where does someone like you put all that?" Edward asked, as he watched her eat with amusement.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bella responded between bites. "Good genes I guess."

After they ate, they discussed the itinerary for the next day. Basically it seemed like one workshop after another and also with some time left over for mingling. Bella would be attending her own symposiums with the two meeting up later for the main speaker. Edward would be leading one of the smaller sessions and wanted Bella's opinion on his presentation. After the conference tomorrow, he also had a meeting with a client, which would give Bella some time to herself.

By the time Edward was done going over the plans, it was eleven.

"Is that the time? I've kept you up too long. We'd better get to sleep since it's an early start tomorrow." Edward put the documents back into the folder. Without food, or work to keep them busy, the atmosphere suddenly became tense. After sitting idly for a few moments, Bella stood up.

"Okay, well…good night, Edward," she said awkwardly.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well," he returned, looking up at her. His eyes had taken on a darker hue. Bella quickly looked away, knowing that if she stayed any longer, she would do something to jeopardize her position.

She walked to the room, feeling his gaze follow her the entire way there. _It's going to be a long night, _she thought to herself, as she closed the doors behind her.

************

The next morning found Bella feeling a little jaded. She hadn't slept well, her mind and body keyed up with the knowledge that Edward was just outside the door.

She dressed in a dark blue, button-down dress that was tied with a sash around the waist. With a sense of foreboding, Bella stepped into a pair of tan heels, hoping that she wouldn't fall down in public. After applying some make-up, which was mainly a little blush and mascara, Bella grabbed her coat and shoulder bag, and opened the door.

Edward was standing by the dining room table, dressed in a black suit, dark grey shirt and a striped, silver and black tie, looking more like a movie star than an entrepreneur. He looked up and smiled as Bella came in.

"Ready? I didn't order breakfast, but there should be something to eat at the conference."

"That's fine. I'm never hungry first thing in the morning anyway." Bella said, putting her coat on. Edward checked his briefcase one last time before they left the hotel room.

************

Bella opened the door to the penthouse, sighing with relief as she kicked off her heeled shoes.

The day had been informative, but long. Jumping from one session to the next had kept her busy and she had a slew of booklets and cards stuffed into her shoulder bag. Overall, she had enjoyed it. Especially speaking with others in the same position and learning more about what was expected of her.

She had met up with Edward briefly near the end. They'd talked a little about their respective sessions before Edward set off to meet with the new client. He'd told her that he probably wouldn't be back until after dinner, which was fine with her. She planned to take a bath in the huge tub and then relax with her book.

Bella soaked in the tub to the point of pruning at which point she reluctantly got out. Knowing that Edward wouldn't be back for some time, and being rather warm from her hot bath, Bella left her room dressed only in a black tank top and boy-short underwear in the same colour.

After spending some time lounging around on the couch, watching TV, Bella got bored and decided to get her book. It was still in her shoulder bag which she'd left near the door of her bedroom. She was bending down to retrieve it and didn't hear the door to the penthouse opening.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Bella jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, surprised to see him back so soon. He was staring at her from the doorway, his lips parted, and his eyes wild.

"Oh! Er, I didn't…you said you'd be awhile. So I…"

"Chose to parade around in your underwear?" He asked, rather harshly. "Since when is that appropriate?"

"Since when does it matter what I wear when I'm alone? I thought you'd be gone all afternoon!" Bella retorted, starting to get both angry and turned on by his attitude. It's not like she had set out to do it on purpose. "Now, if you'll turn around like a gentleman, I'll go get dressed." She spun on her heel, heading for the bedroom.

Strong arms enveloped her in a vice-like grip before she could make it to the door. She felt her back being pressed against the wall, with Edward looming over her, his eyes sparking with fire. Her nipples hardened, pushing uncomfortably against the material of her bra.

"Bella," he rasped, his voice heavy with lust. "I can't take this anymore. You're too close, too available. It's driving me crazy. I can't sleep, thinking about you being behind that door. Despite everything I've said to you, despite the fact I'm your boss, I want you."

Too overwhelmed to put her feelings into words, Bella resorted to the one thing that always worked. She grabbed his tie, while stretching up to meet his lips in a hard bruising kiss.

"What is it with you and my ties?" Edward groaned against her mouth. Bella gave a throaty chuckle, releasing the tie and delving her hands into his hair. It was every bit as soft as she remembered. She felt Edward's tongue lightly tracing her lips which she parted to grant him access. He pressed her harder against the wall, as he explored the confines of her mouth, prompting a moan from her. She remembered this feeling. It was something she'd denied herself for too long.

Bella felt herself being lifted, and she complied by wrapping her legs around Edward's waist, clutching her arms around his neck. In this position, with their mouths still fused together, Edward somehow managed to get them into the bedroom. They fell onto the mattress together; Edward's body covering hers. Bella relished in the feel of his weight on top of her. She let go of his hair, letting her hands travel down to buttons on his shirt. With impatient hands, she worked the top three loose, then grasped the two sides, yanking the rest of his shirt apart. Hazily, she heard the sound of buttons landing on the carpet as she ran her fingers over the smooth skin of Edward's muscled torso. He chuckled throatily at her impatience. It was cut off however when Bella's hands, finished with roaming over his upper body, dipped below the waistband of his jeans. She grasped him in her hand, squeezing lightly. The near growl that came from him only turned her on more.

She was jerked up into a sitting position, her knees on either side of Edward's thighs. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck to the top of her tank top. Grabbing the bottom of the top, Edward brought it up over her head, leaving her clad in her bra and underwear. Bella could feel the bulge of his erection, through his pants, pressing against the most sensitive part of her. When Edward's hands found the clasp of her bra, Bella ground her hips against his, drawing a groan from both of them. Her bra joined the rest of their discarded clothing on the floor. He bent his head to kiss the flesh he had exposed, drawing the peak into this mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Bella arched her back, her hands pressing him close to her.

"God, but you're beautiful," he rasped out. "You don't know how long I've wanted to see you this way." His words inflamed her. She bent down to kiss him deeply, mashing her body as close as she could to his.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," she murmured, as she reached for the button of his jeans. Edward pushed away from her then to push down his jeans and boxer briefs, kicking them to the carpet. Bella's eyes widened as she took him all in. He was perfect, lean but toned. She could see the outline of his muscles underneath the skin of his chest and abdomen. _Mine,_ she thought possessively. Her gaze traveled lower to the evidence of his desire for her, before going back up to his face. The deep green eyes looked almost feverish with passion…and something else. She didn't have time to dwell on it as he caught her up in his arms, turning them over so that she was on top of him.

"Let's get rid of these…" he whispered, his hands going to the ties on the sides of her underwear. She lifted up as he pulled the strings, dropping the last barrier onto the ground. Gently, he pressed his hand against her arousal, the tips of his fingers moving in the wetness he had created. Bella closed her eyes, biting her lips as sensations fired through her body.

"Bella…" His voice seemed to be deeper than before. "Look at me." Bella did as he asked, opening her eyes to meet his lust filled gaze. She continued moving against his fingers, small noises leaving her throat. Edward's eyes narrowed then. Abruptly, Bella was flipped over onto her back. Her legs were parted by two strong hands, and then Edward was there looking down at her, breathing heavily. He was positioned at her entrance, but didn't move.

"I…," his voice sounded tortured, "I…didn't think to bring…"

"It's all right. I'm on the pill," she told him. Frustratingly, Edward didn't move. Instead staying positioned as he was. His eyes alight with some deep emotion as he gazed at her.

"Edward…" Bella moaned, trying to wiggle down to meet him. "Just…what are you waiting for?"

"I want to remember how you look right now, ready and waiting for me." She reached up for him, bringing him down to her, kissing him at the base of his throat.

"I'm done waiting. I want you now," she breathed. Edward's eyes darkened almost to black. Bella's hands gripped his arms as she felt him slowly join his body to hers. The sensation was beyond anything she'd ever felt. He stilled above her, bringing his head down to where her neck and shoulder met, sucking on the skin there.

Bella was ablaze with passion. Her brain ceased to function once he started moving within her. The only thought was of how right he felt, like a missing piece that had found its place. He engulfed all her senses until it seemed he was everywhere. Her body was attuned to Edward's every movement. Even the smallest nudge sent shivers of pleasure through her.

Time lost all meaning. She couldn't stop the little cries and moans that left her lips each time he rocked against her. The sensations became more intense, growing until she didn't think she'd be able to stand anymore.

"Edward…I'm…I…" she whimpered, winding her legs around his waist. The pleasure was making her incoherent, and she gave up trying to tell him what he was doing to her. Edward groaned in response, raising himself up to look down at her.

"God, Bella. You feel so good around me. I don't think I can't hold off much longer…"

She could see his forehead was damp; his jaw clenched as his movements became faster and more frantic. He brought his hand down to where they were joined, using the other to steady himself.

The moment he touched her, Bella stiffened as an explosion racked through her body. She stifled a scream against his shoulder; her hands gripping his back desperately. Edward followed right after, crying out her name; his entire frame going rigid before he collapsed onto her.

They lay together, both trying to catch their breath as their bodies began to relax. Edward rolled off of her, but immediately drew her into his embrace, his arm thrown over her waist, and his legs entwined with hers. Bella's eyes started to close as sleep began to overtake her. The last thing she heard was Edward murmuring her name.

It was then that she knew that what she felt for him wasn't mere attraction. It ran much deeper than that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks to katmom again, for reminding me about the birth control factor. I'd neglected to put it in my initial drafts. **

**Leave me some love! But please be kind, as it was my first lemon...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! Not that I was gone long. This chapter is shorter than the others have been. I wanted to write more but my characters just weren't cooperating with me. I'm feeling a bit iffy about it so hopefully it's all right!**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review this story! I really appreciate it! Every review gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and I adore your support. :) And thanks to those who've added me to their alerts!**_

_**Katmom, you are amazing! I can't say it enough. The. BEST. BETA. period!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 8**

Bella was having a dream…A very realistic dream. She could feel hands gently trailing up and down the length of her body. A soft pair of lips were kissing their way from the nape of her neck, all the way down her spine, then back up again. A hand found its way to her breast, kneading and flicking the nipple lightly with a fingertip. Bella moaned, feeling dampness between her legs. She pressed back against the body that was nestled against hers, inadvertently grinding against a hardness at her back.

A definite male groan caused her to open her eyes. The room was dimly lit with the beginnings of the sunrise. She was in the hotel bedroom, completely naked, and someone was in the bed with her.

"Did I wake you?" A voice whispered in her ear. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. It was Edward in the bed with her. Edward who had brought her a pleasure she hadn't known existed; Edward, who was causing those same sensations to engulf her again.

"I thought you were a dream," Bella murmured, drawing in a breath as his hand found its way to the apex of her thighs. She ground against him again in response.

"No, I'm real. And I want you." There was urgency in his tone which only served to inflame Bella more.

"Then take me," she said, whimpering slightly as she felt him position himself at her entrance. He pushed inside her slowly. Bella was so aroused that he slid in easily, until he was fully sheathed within her. He held the position for a moment, resting his forehead against her shoulder. With a ragged breath, he drew back, achingly slow, then thrust forward again, drawing groans from both of them. He repeated the movements several times, by which time Bella was wild with desire.

Desperate for him to move faster, Bella pushed her hips down hard, wanting to feel him fully. Edward's hands gripped her hips in an effort to try and control her movements. As their combined need grew, Edward's grasp on her hips became tighter.

"I'm close, Bella. I want you to come with me," he rasped into her ear. He took one hand from her hip, bringing it down to where they were joined. Finding her sensitive spot, he circled the flesh there.

Bella cried out, feeling herself tighten around Edward. She pushed down on him roughly, and, with a hoarse shout, he followed her over edge.

As their breathing slowed down, Bella shifted, turning around so that she was facing him. He gave her a drowsy smile. His hair was a worse mess than usual, due to their rather exuberant activities, though it only added to his appeal. She found herself wondering how one person could be so blessed with good genes.

"I suppose I should have started off by saying 'good morning'," he mused.

"I'd say you accomplished that task pretty well," Bella smiled.

"I wanted to make the most of our time here," he admitted. "Seeing how we're going to be leaving tonight." Bella had almost forgotten about their flight being that night. The thought of leaving all of this made her feel unsettled. Part of her didn't want to return home. It would mean having to deal with the reality of everything that had happened.

Edward leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her mouth. His expression turned serious as he pulled back, his eyes gazing deeply into her own. Bella found herself anticipating what he would say, suddenly nervous but excited.

"Bella, I…" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Edward turned, looking extremely frustrated as the sound continued. With a curse, he slid out of the bed, quickly locating and putting on his boxer briefs. Bella watched him appreciatively as he walked around the room half naked, her body stirring again. The man was too perfect for his own good. After some searching, he found the cell and put it to his ear.

"Cullen," he almost growled out by way of a greeting. He listened for a few moments, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Right, in an hour. Yes, I'll be there." The phone clicked shut in his hand and he stood staring at the wall. Bella wondered what was going on.

"Edward?" she said, hesitantly. He turned to her, his face conflicted.

"That was the organizer. I'm supposed to be presenting this morning. We need to be there in an hour."

Bella looked at the clock on the nightstand. She gasped and leapt out of the bed. It was close to seven and the conference began at eight. Realizing she was completely naked, Bella grabbed the comforter from the bed, wrapping it around herself until she resembled a rather bulky sausage.

"What on earth are you doing?" Amusement danced over Edward's face.

"Er, getting dressed." She felt her face starting to flame.

"Do you always do that with a blanket around you?"

"No! But, I'm usually alone…" she trailed off, conscious of how irrational she was being. He had seen her naked only a few minutes before. "Look, can you just go into the next room, while I get ready?" Bella wasn't sure why but she felt shy. In the light of day, things just seemed more…real. As if she'd been in a dream for the last ten hours.

Edward strode towards her, taking her face into his hands.

"Bella, you are just too adorable." He kissed her gently at first; then with growing passion. "I've half a mind to blow off the conference and stay here in bed with you." He whispered in her ear.

"That wouldn't look good," she murmured back, though she was more than willing follow through on that plan. Edward kissed her fiercely once more before stepping back from her reluctantly.

"I'll let you get dressed." Quickly, he gathered his clothes that were strewn over the floor and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bella resisted the impulse to run after him, they were here for work after all. She dropped the comforter she had been clutching to her and went about picking up her own clothes. Dumping them on a chair, she went to her suitcase and pulled out a simple pair of black slacks, pairing it with a red, capped-sleeve blouse, laying both on the bed.

She hopped into the shower, quickly washing herself. She dried her hair, brushing it out as she did so, pulling the curl out of it. Once she was dressed, she set about applying a bare amount of make-up, mascara and a touch of gloss for her lips. Bella tried to keep her things neat, to make packing easier for their flight home later that night.

Mindful of the time, Bella opened the bedroom doors. Edward was ready, wearing a slate-grey suit and looking devastatingly handsome as usual. He smiled when he saw her.

"Your hair looks different," he observed. Bella was surprised; men didn't often notice a change of hairstyle.

"Yes, I straightened it out a little."

"I like it. Ready?" He held her coat out for her to put her arms into, pressing a kiss right beneath her ear. His lips felt as if they'd burn through her skin, making Bella shiver.

"As I'll ever be," Bella responded. Edward opened the door for her, following after her as they exited the suite.

*******************

At the conference building, it was business as usual. Both Bella and Edward snapped back into professional mode as she helped him to prepare for his presentation in a large lecture hall. They worked quietly and efficiently together. Though Bella had been afraid things would become awkward between them, she was pleased to see that she felt completely at ease. Bella put his papers into the order he requested while he set up his laptop to connect with the projector. Having helped set up the bulk of his presentation, Bella knew that his audience would be impressed.

"There," she said as she set the last document in place. "All set."

"Thank you, Bella. I would be lost without you." The tone of his voice made her glance at him, giving her reason to think he really meant the words. He was looking at her intently, his eyes probing into her own. Again there was the odd, pent up look on his face. It was the same emotion that she had seen last night, and more recently, after their first kiss this morning.

She desperately wanted to ask him what he meant. More than that, she wanted to know if his feelings for her were the same as hers for him. It wasn't a mere crush anymore. If she was going to be honest with herself, what she felt for Edward had never been just a crush. Since their first meeting in the elevator, she'd been completely taken in by him. No other man could compare to the one before her now.

He liked her, and certainly was attracted to her, but she wondered if it were only that for him. Bella hated to think that it was simply sexual chemistry that drew him to her.

All of this whirled through her mind as she continued to stare at her boss. Thoroughly confused, Bella broke eye contact.

"You're welcome. Seeing as how you're all set up, I'm going to head off to my sessions."

"Right..." Edward's voice sounded very controlled. "I'll see you back in the main foyer then for the drinks afterwards."

Bella nodded her assent. She pulled the door of the hall shut behind her and leaned back against it. Now, back in the reality of work, things didn't seem as rosy as they had even that morning. Edward was still her boss, and she was still his employee. _Where will we go from here?_

*****************************

The auditorium was beginning to fill up, Bella noted from where she sat. She hoped that the day would keep her distracted from thinking about Edward. More often than not, Bella had to snap herself out of daydreaming about him, much to her disgust. Having never really been prone to daydreaming before, the frequency with which it now happened was disconcerting.

Bella was absently tapping her pen against her clipboard when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Is that you?" Looking up, Bella saw that the voice belonged to a pretty young woman with light brown hair and eyes. After a moment of hard concentration, Bella's face cleared into a happy smile.

"Angela!" She exclaimed. "Oh wow, how long has it been?" The other girl smiled back.

"I didn't know if you'd remember me," she said, sliding into the seat next to Bella. "I don't think we've seen each other since high school."

"Yes, I think you're right. That was what, eight years ago?"

"Don't remind me, it makes me aware of how much time has passed," Angela laughed.

"So, what have you been up to? There should be a lot to tell considering how long it's been."

"Well, Ben and I are engaged now," Angela said, blushing. Bella peered at her left hand and, sure enough, a pretty diamond ring encircled her ring finger. "We live here in Seattle. Ben works for a publishing firm and I'm with a local marketing company."

"Congratulations! I remember when you two started dating, in junior year. Have you set a date?"

"Yes, it'll be in September. What about you? You're not still with…"

"No!" Bella cut in, knowing exactly what name Angela was going to say. "Thank God. No, we broke up right after school got out. I'm not sure why I didn't do it sooner."

"Well, he was quite popular, and good looking," Angela reasoned.

"All looks, no substance," Bella dismissed.

"I never really knew him, but I'm glad to hear it didn't last long. He was good looking but something about him creeped me out. What about after high school?"

"Since then, I haven't done too much." Bella shrugged. "Went to uni, graduated with a Communications degree, taught English for awhile, and now I work for Empire One."

"Really? I've heard about them! Wasn't it started by some young guy? What was his name?" Angela asked herself.

"Edward Cullen. I work directly under him, as his assistant." Bella promptly turned bright red as she realized what she had said. She quickly ducked her head, hoping Angela wouldn't notice her now flaming cheeks. Luckily, the lights started to dim, signaling the beginning of the session.

Bella found herself constantly having to rouse herself from thoughts of last night. It wasn't that the session wasn't interesting; it was more that she was incredibly distracted. She wanted to know how Edward was doing with his presentation. Was he feeling as confused as she was? It was hard to imagine Edward being anything but charming and sure-footed.

When the lights came back on, Angela turned to her.

"Do you want to grab some lunch? There's a nice place around the corner."

"That would be great!" Bella agreed. The two girls stood up and left the auditorium.

*************

After a good gab session over lunch, the two girls reluctantly returned to the conference to attend the last talk of the day. Bella was able to focus better in the afternoon and actually found the lecture to be quite informative.

When the session was over, Bella and Angela made their way to the main foyer, glad for the end of the conference. The foyer was set up for the End-of-Conference reception, with long tables filled with snacks and drinks. They each picked up a glass of wine and stood, chatting about their high school days. All the while, Bella kept an eye out for Edward, anticipating his arrival.

She spotted him walking into the foyer; flanked by two men. He appeared to be in conversation with them, but Bella noticed his eyes scanning the room, looking for something. When Edward's gaze found her, his expression lightened and he smiled at her. Bella smiled in return, happy to see him again.

"Oh, I see my boss. I think she wants me to come over. Bella, would you give me your details? I'd love to stay in contact." After the two girls exchanged numbers and emails, they said their goodbyes. Angela excused herself, and joined her employer on the other side of the room.

Bella looked over in Edward's direction. He was still standing with the two men, but his eyes stayed on her. Even from across the room he still had the ability to hypnotize her. She saw him then talking to the men, gesturing towards her. He waved at her, indicating he wanted her to come join him.

Just as she started walking towards them, a different figure presented itself in front of her. Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the figure before her. She remembered the blond hair and blue eyes well…Too well. Instantly, a feeling of anxiety flashed through her. Speak of the devil…

"Isabella Swan. Fancy seeing you here." The man smiled at her, though it seemed more like a leer. Bella wanted to run, screaming, from him, but stood her ground.

"James. You are the last person I expected to see." She didn't add that she had hoped never to see him again.

"You've grown up, Bella. If I'd known you'd turn out half so well I would have kept you around longer." James' blue eyes took on a gleam that made Bella uncomfortable. They were in the middle of a crowded foyer, so she knew she was relatively safe, but being in any sort of close proximity to James made her skin crawl. "Do you remember senior year, and how well we got along?"

Bella's eyes narrowed in anger. She didn't want to be reminded of that time, or of anything that was associated with him. She threw a glance in Edward's direction. He was looking at the two of them, frowning. Noticing the distressed look on Bella's face, Edward's expression hardened.

"I think you'd better go, James. I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on, Bella. Haven't we grown past all those stupid high school pranks?"

She stiffened then, hearing him refer to what had happened as a 'prank'.

"How dare you?" she spat out. She kept her voice low, aware that they were in public.

"Still a little spitfire," James chuckled, reaching out a hand towards Bella's face. She recoiled from his touch, hating the fact that this whole exchange was making her feel like she was back in high school.

"Bella, I've been looking for you." Edward's silky voice sounded. Bella breathed a small sigh of relief. He turned to face James. "I'm Edward Cullen, of Empire One. I don't think we've met?" To the average onlooker Edward would have seemed to be making polite chit chat. However, Bella could sense the tension in him by his posture and the tight line of his mouth.

James looked appraisingly at this new man in front of him. Bella saw his expression change to a strange smile as he took in the way Edward was standing slightly in front of her. It unsettled her. A smiling James never boded well.

"Cullen....I've heard your name, which isn't surprising seeing as how we're both based in Los Angeles. James McAlister of Seeker Incorporated. So, you managed to snag Bella here?"

"I've been fortunate to have her as part of our company." Edward responded coolly.

"As your assistant, I understand. Requires you two to work _closely_ together doesn't it?"

"Naturally, as I'm sure you know. You must have assistants of your own."

"Oh, I do. That's why I ask." James looked from Edward to Bella, his smile becoming wider. "I imagine it would be quite difficult to ward off Bella's charms." At this insinuation, Edward's perfect features didn't change, but Bella noticed a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I've heard of you, James," Edward stated, ignoring his last comment. "You were in the headlines a few years back. There was some scandal involving you and a subordinate, if I remember correctly?"

James shrugged, unfazed. "A misunderstanding, if you will. The case was dropped because of a lack of evidence."

Bella was listening to the exchange with growing unease. What was this case they were talking about? Knowing James as she did, she knew it couldn't be anything good. She wanted nothing more than to be out of James' vicinity. At one time, she'd thought him charming, but now it couldn't be plainer that he was as unscrupulous as they came. If anything, he'd become even worse since high school.

"Excuse me, James, but Edward has an appointment that he's going to be late for," Bella interjected. "He's on a tight schedule while we're in Seattle."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep Edward from his commitments. I'm sure we'll be talking again soon." James smiled, the look of it making Bella's skin crawl. "It was good to see you again, Bella. Just like old times."

Not bothering to respond, Bella tugged slightly on Edward's elbow. The bronze-haired man was glaring at James with narrowed eyes. At her insistence, he slowly turned to follow her.

Neither had any clear idea of where they were headed and ended up wandering into the parking lot.

"How do you know that McAlister?" Edward asked, stopping right outside the venue doors. Bella bit her lip, not wanting to answer but seeing no way around it.

"From high school," Bella said quickly, and tried to deflect the questioning. "How do you know him?"

"His name was all over the papers for a while. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. I'm not sure of the exact details, but it had to do with one of his employees. A young woman who claimed he assaulted her. Like he said, the case was dropped…though under rather suspicious circumstances." Edward looked disgusted.

"Suspicious?"

"The lady in question suddenly dropped the charges and only stated she was mistaken. I didn't know her, but it seemed rather abrupt. No one knows for sure but the word was that he had threatened or blackmailed her." Edward shook his head.

"Sounds like him," Bella stated with a grimace.

"You said you knew him in high school. Did you have the same classes?"

"No… I…we dated for a short time in senior year."

"You dated…him?" Edward looked incredulous.

"I was seventeen years old!" Bella said, defensively. "Honestly, it sounds horribly cliché, but I didn't know any better. Trust me, I found out soon enough how stupid a decision it was." She stopped talking, opting to meet his scrutinizing gaze with silence instead. Edward rubbed his face, breathing out heavily.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you; like you were his prey." At his comment, Bella couldn't help recalling hearing a similar observation about the way Edward had been looking at her. Though where Edward's look had made her melt, James' only inspired her to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"For what it's worth, neither did I." She started moving towards the car. Edward caught up to walk beside her.

"What happened with you two in high school?" he asked, quietly. Bella stopped again, and turned to look at him.

"We dated for a total of three months. At first he was sweet but that didn't last long. When I refused to sleep with him, he got nasty. He made a lot of snide comments about me, my looks, my family, my sexuality. I should have broken up with him earlier, but I was stupid and thought it was my fault. Everything came to a head when, at a party, he got drunk and tried to force me. Luckily for me, my friends could hear me screaming and got him off me before he could…get what he wanted." Bella's voice had gotten shaky near the end of her explanation. To her intense dismay, she felt her eyes begin to fill. She hadn't thought of the incident for years. Support from friends and family, as well as therapy, had helped her to heal and put the whole thing behind her. Perhaps it was the horrified expression on Edward's face that triggered it. In any case, she stood in front of her boss, with tears streaming down her face.

When the first sob escaped her throat, Bella found herself immediately engulfed in a tight embrace. Edward held her, in the middle of a vast parking lot, while she cried. At some level, Bella realized her crying was a reaction, not just to James, but to everything that had transpired before it. Relating the story about the party had been the last straw to an over-emotional trip.

"I'm sorry," she managed to croak out. "I don't know why I'm crying. It happened so long ago and he didn't get far…" Bella heard herself babbling. She left unvoiced the fact that he was part of the reason for her tears. _What am I to you?_

"Shh, Bella. I'm sorry I brought it up. You don't have to worry. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anything hurt you ever again." Edward's tone was gentle, but there was a ferocity behind his words. He drew back to look at her, using his thumbs to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. Then, he pressed his lips against her hair and tucked her head under his chin. Oblivious to the odd glances that occasionally came their way, they continued to stand beside the car.

In Edward's arms, Bella felt safe. She could believe that nothing would hurt her as long as he was there, beside her. Remembering the look in James' eyes, she trembled slightly.

_Edward, I hope you're right._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! For my lurking readers, I encourage you to press the "review" button (you know you want to :)). I love reading what you have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Many apologies once again for the long wait! I am awful at updating consistently. So, I'm going to warn you all now, I'm back at work (school holidays are different in Oz) so it may be a while before I can update this again. Apologies in advance!**_

_**Many many thanks to katmom, for beta'ing. And for putting up with my nagging....and for reading through my multiple drafts. It's appreciated! **_

_**And thanks to those who've reviewed, alerted, favourited me! I read every review I get and I try to reply to them all.**_

_**Also, I've signed up for Twitter (to see what the fuss is about) the link is: http://twitter(dot)com/A_Mayes I'll use it to let you know of my writing status if you're curious. If not, just ignore this part!  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 9**

Bella walked up the steps to her apartment, tired from the events of the day and the long flight. At her door, she fit the key into the lock and opened the door. The apartment was dark, indicating that Alice was either out or asleep.

Walking into her room, Bella dropped her suitcase and sat down on her bed. The incident with James had wrung her out emotionally. Edward had taken her back to the hotel to finish packing their things. Knowing that she was out of sorts, he'd made no move towards her aside from squeezing her hand on the way to the airport.

The flight back to Los Angeles had been quiet. Both Edward and Bella had been lost in their own thoughts. Bella wasn't sure what Edward was thinking, but her thoughts ranged from reliving the amazing night they had shared together to wondering what repercussions that night would have on their work relationship.

She knew that, generally, employer-employee relationships were frowned upon. In many companies, it was strictly forbidden, though the severity of the rules was up to the company. She knew that Edward did not usually mix business and pleasure. He'd made that much known during her first few days at Empire One. Nor had she ever entertained the idea of getting involved with a superior; always having kept things strictly professional in all her work places.

The trip, with its confined quarters, had caused them both to break their unwritten rules. While the physical attraction that Bella felt for Edward was overwhelming in its own right, she knew her feelings for him were more than mere lust. She was finally beginning to admit to herself that she was in great danger of falling in love with him. She was halfway there already, and she was sure that the more she got to know him, the deeper her feelings would become.

Bella only wished she knew what Edward's feelings towards her were.

So, completely embroiled in her own contemplation, and growing more and more uncertain about her previous actions, Bella had spent most of the ride staring out the window. Aside from some occasional chit chat, they had both kept to themselves.

At the airport, Edward had wanted to see Bella back to her apartment. His request, mixed with her musings on the plane, caused for momentary panic to set in and she had refused.

"No, Edward. Thank you for offering, but I'll be fine." Bella had told him. Her constant rebuffs caused him to look rather put out. Eventually he gave in.

"All right, I suppose I'll see you at the office on Monday then?"

"Of course," Bella had replied, rather woodenly. She'd gotten what she wanted but, contrarily, the prospect of not seeing Edward for a few days didn't agree with her. She didn't know how to say she wanted to see him, but that she was worried about how they'd proceed. For that matter, she wasn't sure he wanted to see her. So, she settled for saying an awkward 'goodbye' before getting into a taxi.

Now, sitting alone in her dark bedroom, she wondered why she'd declined his offer. Maybe the real problem was that she wanted to be around him all the time and didn't want to seem clingy.

Bella was interrupted from her brooding by her phone beeping at her, signaling a message had been received. Flicking the room light on, she pulled the phone out of her purse and flipped it open.

_Just wanted to make sure you got home all right._

_-Edward-_

A feeling of elation washed over her and, with a smile, Bella pressed the reply button.

_Yes, I'm home. Thanks for checking. Have a good weekend._

Bella hit 'send' then closed the phone. She was in the process of changing out of her work clothes when, surprisingly, her cell beeped again. Quickly throwing on a t-shirt and pajama pants, Bella checked her phone.

_It would be good if I could see you at some point during it._

She stared at the message, wondering if this was his way of asking her out. Despite everything she'd agonized over, she hoped it was. Seeing Edward outside of a work setting was something she had fantasized about for longer than she cared to admit. While she was trying to figure out how to respond, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answered, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"Bella, its Edward, I thought it would be easier to call, rather than to keep texting." Even though she had talked with him not two hours before, Bella still delighted in hearing his silky-sounding voice.

"I was just about to reply to you," Bella informed him. "But, you're right; it's probably easier to actually talk." She laughed at the end.

"I hope you were going to oblige me and agree to see me this weekend. Or have you had enough of my company?" _I'd never have enough of your company_, Bella thought to herself.

"I'd love to meet you this weekend!" she said, and immediately wondered if she sounded entirely too eager.

"Good!" Edward sounded happy and relieved. "I thought we should talk about…what happened during the trip."

"Oh, right." Bella felt disappointment flooding through her. Of course, he'd want to discuss what had happened. It was only natural. "That's a good idea."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I can come and pick you up around four if that's all right?"

"Tomorrow at four is fine," Bella agreed.

"Then I'll see you then. Sleep well, Bella." His voice sounded slightly huskier as he bid her goodnight.

Bella pressed the button to end the call. She couldn't decide whether to feel excitement or dread over the 'talk' Edward wanted to have.

She was disrupted from her reverie by the apartment door opening and closing. Alice's light footsteps sounded on the floor and she could hear her tossing her keys into the bowl they kept by the front door for that purpose.

Getting up, Bella padded into the kitchen to greet her friend. Alice's back was to her so she walked up to tap her on the shoulder. To her surprise, Alice screamed and jumped away from her, causing Bella to jump back in alarm.

"Alice! It's me!" Bella hastened to reassure her wild-eyed roommate.

"Bella! You scared me. I thought you were a burglar or something." Alice brought a hand to her chest. "When did you get back?"

"Just about ten minutes ago." The buzzer sounded then and Bella gave Alice a questioning look.

"It's Rose. We were out at a movie," Alice explained as she pressed the button to unlock the front doors. A few minutes later Rose's blonde head peered around the door.

"I thought I heard your voice, Bells. Well, how was your trip?"

Both Rosalie and Alice looked at her with curiosity written plainly in their faces. Bella couldn't help giggling at their obvious eagerness. Then she sobered.

"I…Edward and I…"

"You and Edward, what??" Alice practically screamed.

"We…"

"Slept together?" Rosalie finished for her. Bella, her face a gleaming tomato red, nodded. "Oh, wow!" Alice, while also excited, didn't seem to find this news all that surprising.

"Seriously, it was a matter of time. How did it happen?" Alice asked as she opened a bottle of water.

"Well, there was a mix up with the reservations and we ended up staying the same room. Then…I was sitting in my underwear…"

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. "Deliberately?"

"No!" Bella cried, defensively. "I thought I was alone. Edward was supposed to be out all afternoon."

"And he came back early?" Alice guessed.

"Yeah. That's when…it happened."

"How was it?" Rosalie ventured to ask.

"Amazing…" Bella said. Rosalie and Alice both took on a dreamy expression. "But, where is can this go? I'm worried about it."

"Why?" The girls asked in unison.

"He's my boss. We're not supposed to get involved! It goes against all these company policies! He…wants to have a talk about it tomorrow afternoon. I don't know whether to be excited or scared about it."

"When did you two decide to talk about this?" Alice inquired.

"He called not ten minutes ago saying he wanted to talk."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other with twin smiles on their faces.

"What?" Bella demanded, feeling uncertain over their reactions.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Rosalie smirked at Alice, who pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure either of us will do any good getting through that unbelievably thick skull." She grinned.

"Just spit it out, one of you!" Bella begged, frustrated with their obliqueness.

"Bella, my dear, you are so very clueless. Though I suppose, with your lack of relationship experience, it's be expected." Alice teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please, like you're that much more experienced than I am. Out of the three of us, Rose is the only one who's managed to find her significant other. Besides, there was Mike…"

"Oh God, don't mention him," Rose groaned. "I never met a man more in love with himself than that idiot! And you can't count that as a relationship, Bells. That lasted, what, a month?"

"Two," Bella corrected, unable to hold back a giggle. "But we're getting off track. What were you going to say?"

"That no man, boss or not, deliberately calls a woman to just 'talk'. I'm not saying he's going to try and ravish you the minute you're alone, though he might want to," Alice grinned. "Even from the few brief times I've seen him, I can tell he's a serious guy. If he wants to talk, it's because there's something big and non-business related on his mind."

"I have to agree," Rosalie chimed in. "If it were only business Edward could just as easily have a discussion when you're both at work. No boss would take time out on his weekend to discuss office politics with an employee."

"It still doesn't make it right," Bella persisted. "I'm still his employee."

"Bella, you're one of the most moral people I know. You don't do things for the hell of it. It sounds like both of you gave in to something deeper, not just lust. Maybe, for once, try and stop thinking about what's proper and focus on what you feel." Rosalie was looking directly into her eyes as she spoke.

"So you think I should keep the…meeting?" Bella asked.

"At least hear him out, see what he has to say," Alice advised. Bella nodded. She debated mentioning seeing James at the conference but decided they had talked enough about her problems. Besides, it wasn't as if she'd ever see him again.

"Okay, we're done talking about me. Did I miss anything while I was gone?" She looked expectantly at her two friends.

Uncharacteristically, Alice was blushing. Rosalie shook her head but tilted her head meaningfully at Alice.

"What's going on, Alice?" The pixie broke out into a wide smile.

"Jasper is the one," she proclaimed. "We've seen each other almost every day since you introduced us, Bella!"

"Really?" Bella couldn't help smiling at Alice's beaming face.

"Really," Rosalie confirmed, dryly. "I had to put up with her gushing about him while you were gone. I'm so glad you're back, Bella." But she looked fondly over at the tiny girl beside her.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Ali?"

"No." She shook her head. "There are some things you just know. He's the one."

Bella didn't contradict her. Alice's knack for predicting events was uncanny, whether it was for herself or others. "I'm so happy for you!" And she meant it. Though, part of her was sad that both her best friends had found their matches. Rose had Emmett and now, Alice had Jasper. Where did that leave her?

Refusing to brood, she focused on Alice and enjoyed her happiness.

***********

Saturday afternoon saw Bella as a nervous wreck. Despite what Rosalie and Alice had said to her, she couldn't help thinking they were wrong and that Edward's talk would consist of telling her that what they had done was a mistake and would never happen again.

Her stomach was in knots and she had taken to pacing the length of the room. Alice had gone out to meet Jasper an hour earlier, so Bella was left to try and distract herself. Unable to sit still, she had given up and started walking restlessly around the apartment.

At precisely four o'clock the buzzer rang. Bella pressed the button to speak.

"H..hello?"

"Bella, its Edward."

"I'll be right down." Bella grabbed a coat and purse, and went to meet him downstairs.

On the ground floor, she could see Edward's tall frame standing outside of the lobby doors. He was dressed casually, in jeans, sneakers and a grey, long-sleeved shirt. The reddish-brown hair was its usual mess, with strands falling over his forehead. He smiled when he caught sight of her.

"Hi," he greeted as she came out of the doors.

"Hi," Bella returned, thinking it was unfair that Edward seemed to grow more attractive every time she saw him. As if he wasn't handsome enough to begin with. She unconsciously clenched her jaw against the sensations that his very nearness produced in her.

"Where would you like to go?" Edward asked, as he opened the car door for her.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. There's a pub about ten minutes from here. It's clean and has a laid-back atmosphere."

"Sounds good."

************

At the pub, a waitress came to welcome them. She was fairly young, with her dyed red hair fashioned into a trendy up do. Her chic make up job made Bella aware of the fact that her own face was essentially bare.

Bella noticed the waitress' face visibly brighten when her eyes fell on the tall man behind her. She read the nametag Tiffany. Insipid name.

"Hi, welcome to The Wolf Den. Is it just the two of you?" Her gaze went from Edward to Bella then back to Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Follow me." Tiffany led them to a table in the middle of the room. It didn't afford much privacy. Bella suppressed the urge to pull the girl's hair. It was obvious what she was trying to do, what with the covert glances she kept sending to her escort.

"Could we have something a little more private?" Edward inquired, smiling charmingly at Tiffany. "A booth, perhaps?"

"S-Sure," she stuttered. This time Bella smothered a smile, she knew the effect Edward could have when he was at his most charming. Tiffany led them to a booth in a more secluded area. "I'll be back in a moment to take your drink orders." With a final peek at Edward, she moved away.

"She's quite pretty," Bella observed when they were alone. Edward shrugged.

"To some maybe. She was too done up for my taste." His comment pleased her, far too much. She passed him a menu.

"Do you want to eat anything?" she asked, opening up her menu. They decided to share a basket of fries, neither of them being particularly hungry.

Tiffany returned a few minutes later. "Are you ready to order?" She looked only at Edward who in turn looked pointedly at Bella. The waitress reluctantly turned to her.

"Yes, we'll share a basket of fries…and I'll have whatever you've got on tap." Ordinarily Bella wasn't much of a drinker, but, being so nervous, she figured something alcoholic would relax her a little.

"Make that two," Edward said, his gaze still focused on Bella. Tiffany left again, seeming disgruntled that Edward wouldn't look at her.

"I think you've upset her," Bella said, as she watched Tiffany walk back to the bar, a scowl on her face.

"I don't care, she's not important. Bella…I asked you to come out so that we could talk about what happened in Seattle."

"I know." A feeling of anxiety started in the pit of her stomach. When Edward cleared his throat and fiddled with his placemat, it occurred to her that he was nervous too. She smiled inwardly. Her usually suave and controlled boss probably wasn't used to the feeling.

"I told you before that I like to keep my professional and personal life separate," he began. "It's difficult to…." At that moment Tiffany came around and placed their drinks and food on the table. This time, she didn't try to linger, leaving immediately instead.

Bella grabbed her glass, taking a large gulp of the beer. It was stronger than what she usually drank. Somewhere in her head a voice warned her to be careful, which she ignored by taking another sip. If Edward was going to tell her about how it was all a mistake, she needed some liquid courage to make it through.

"I've never mixed business and pleasure before," Edward continued. "It's a philosophy that was ingrained into me by my father. And, up until now, I've always followed it."

Dreading what was coming next, Bella continued to swallow down her drink. Already she was starting to feel the effects of it; her whole body beginning to feel warm and limp. She saw Edward give her a puzzled look. "Bella, do you usually down your drinks that fast? It doesn't seem like you." He had barely touched his own glass.

"It isn't, I only do this when I'm about to get dumped," she informed him breezily. "Actually, since we were never together you can't dump me. Misread that one!" She raised the glass to her lips again.

"What?" Edward reached out to grab her wrist, looking alarmed. Bella shook him off.

"No, it's'okay Edward. I get it. You want to keep work and play separate. I came along and screwed up your perfect system. So now you're going to tell me that it was nice and all but it was a mistake," Bella paused, and no longer troubled by any of her usual inhibitions, she went on, "I guess this is how Jessica felt, huh?" She reached for her beer again, fumbling before she was able to grip it. It seemed that the glass had gotten much heavier. Strange, since it was only a quarter full.

"Jessica? How did you even hear her name?" Edward looked beyond shocked now.

"Uh…I think Jacob said you fired someone, but it was Lauren who filled me in on the details." By this time, Bella could hear herself slurring her words. "I think I'm drunk," she announced, unnecessarily.

"What exactly did Lauren tell you?" There was a note of urgency in his tone.

"Ummm…that you slept with this Jessica and then fired her right afterwards. She must have been pretty bad in bed!" Bella laughed. As she drained the last of her beer, she thought she heard Edward muttering to himself. Her eyes widened. "Did you just call Lauren a fucking bitch? Good for you!"

"Bella, I know you're drunk, but try to focus," he caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Lauren lied. I never slept with Jessica. Fuck, you can't hear a word I'm saying can you?"

Bella blinked, trying to process his words in the mush that her brain had become. She couldn't quite grasp what he was talking about, something about Jessica, so she shrugged. Looking at her glass, she saw it was now empty. That was unacceptable.

"Hey, Tiffany!" she yelled. "Bring me another beer!"

"No, you're done," Edward told her. "Don't bring her anymore beer, sorry to make you come over here." This was said to Tiffany, who had run up to their table.

"Fine, be an asshole. I'll drink yours." Before Edward could stop her, she had seized his glass and swigged half its contents.

"Christ! Okay, that's it. We're leaving." Edward stood up, prying the glass out of Bella's hands and giving what was left of his beer to Tiffany. He threw a few bills down onto the table and came up to her side of the table. "Can you stand up?"

"I don't wanna go," Bella pouted but she didn't resist when Edward simply slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders, and lifted her from her seat. From there she was unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder. "Hey!" she protested, angrily. "Put me down!" She beat on his back. Smashed as she was, her fists were completely ineffectual.

Ignoring her, Edward took them outside and back to his car. He opened the passenger door and set her down. Bella slumped against the side of the Volvo, trying to balance herself. Instead of getting in, she turned to Edward.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful? 'Cause you are. Let's go for a walk so I can show you off." She stumbled and grasped Edward around the waist to hold herself up. His arm automatically went around her waist to support her. "Oops…the ground keeps moving." Giggles erupted from her chest.

"Bella…just get in…please." The words came out sounding strangled. Feeling heavier than ever, Bella unsteadily put one leg into the car and sat down, pulling her other leg in. She vaguely heard the door shut before closing her eyes.

***************

Bella could feel herself being jostled. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't want to cooperate. She appeared to be floating, with her head cradled against something firm. It looked to be a man's chest.

"Edward?" she called out, her tongue still thick in her mouth.

"I'm here. We're almost at your door."

"Are you carrying me? Or am I floating?" She heard Edward sigh.

"You're too drunk to walk on your own. Though how anyone gets wasted on one beer is beyond me." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Bella heard metal jingling followed by the sound of a lock turning.

Suddenly bright lights illuminated the room, making Bella squint and cry out in dismay. She burrowed her head into Edward's shoulder. There was some more movement and then she was being lowered onto cool softness. Something heavy was draped over her body.

"Where am I?" she asked, groggily, abandoning attempts to raise her head.

"In what I hope is your bed." A hand ran gently over her forehead, brushing the hair back from her face. "Get some rest." She sensed him moving towards the bedroom door.

"No! Don't go!" An irrational panic swept through her at the thought of him leaving.

He came back immediately, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Take it easy," he soothed. "I'm here as long as you need me."

Comforted, Bella's body relaxed. With great effort, she forced her eyes open. She saw Edward's green eyes looking down at her and, even in her drunken state, she could see the emotion written in them. It made her smile.

"Edward…" she murmured, closing her eyes again.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I love you." And with that she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I enjoyed writing DrunkBella. And yes, it is possible to get drunk on ONE beer. I have the lowest alcohol tolerance of anyone I know. One drink and I'm done for the evening. I thought it would be fun to impose that particular trait of mine on Bella.**

**Thanks again to katmom, for the name of the pub. I was having trouble coming up with one, The Wolf Den was perfect!  
**

**Press the green button and leave me a review! I love them!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi! So sorry for the long wait! Work started up again and then I got sick. Excuses, excuses!**_

_**A lot of people commented on Bella's rather pathetic tolerance to alcohol. And YES, you really can get drunk from one beer! I have. My husband pretty much runs for the hills if I announce an intention to drink.**_

_**Thanks to Katmom, for putting up with the multiple drafts of this story and giving me feedback while on vacation! A good bulk of what I have planned for the rest of this story comes from HER spectacular mind! She just posted a fantastic new story, Dragon Stones. Go to her profile to read it. Really, go read it now!**_

_**While I'm plugging fics, I beta a pretty cool story called "My Own Private Summer" by **_**In Treatment for OCD. **_**Check it out and show her some love!**_

_**Thanks also to those who've reviewed/favourited/alerted me! I absolutely adore reading what you have to say! Keep them coming! :)**_

_**I'm on twitter. If, for some reason, you want to follow me the link is****: http://twitter(dot)com/A_Mayes. I post my writing status and teasers on there.  
**_

_**I've never owned Twilight and I never will.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 10**

The first thing Bella became aware of was a pounding headache. It stretched from her forehead right down to the base of her skull, encompassing all the area in between. She tentatively opened her eyes and was surprised to discover that it was dark.

Wincing, she lifted her head to look at the bedside clock. Eleven o'clock. Completely disoriented, Bella tried to figure out if it was the morning or evening. She was also puzzled as to how she had ended up in her bed.

Judging from how dark it was, she decided it was evening. What was she doing here? How had she gotten home? The last thing she could remember was sitting at the pub with Edward…

Her already pale face blanched as some of the events flashed through her mind. She recalled drinking her beer quite quickly; then her memory became hazy. Groaning, she rolled over, only to collide with something warm and solid. Immediately recoiling, Bella reached over to turn on her beside lamp.

Ignoring the throbbing pain the light induced, Bella looked over to see Edward asleep beside her. He was fully clothed, lying on top of the covers, one arm tucked underneath his head.

Strangely even though they had already been intimate, she couldn't remember ever feeling closer to him than she did now. The fact that he had stayed to take care of her touched her deeply. She wondered what had compelled him to stay. Bella had been fairly sure that he was going to tell her how sleeping together had been a one-time thing that wouldn't see a repeat performance.

Feeling grimy after having slept in her clothes, Bella carefully slid out from under the covers so as not to disturb Edward. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, she went into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She kept the water on the cooler side, in an effort to clear her head.

After staying under the spray until her hands began to prune, she stepped out of the tub, much more alert, squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste onto her brush and set to clearing the sour taste out of her mouth.

As Bella vigorously scrubbed at her teeth, more snippets of the afternoon came back to her. She recalled being cradled against Edward's firm chest and being tucked into bed. Her face started to flame when she thought about begging him to stay with her. And Edward, being the gentleman he was, had acquiesced to her plea.

Her toothbrush halted its movements as Bella also remembered the fateful phrase that had fallen from her lips. "Oh no…" Quickly, she rinsed her mouth and brush, setting it back into its holder. She sat down on the edge of the tub.

She hadn't even admitted to herself she was in love with him. Apparently, she needed alcohol to make herself see it, much less say it. What would she do now that she knew she in love with a man who was her boss? A man who wanted nothing more than to establish that sleeping together had been mistake? She leaned her head miserably against the tile of the bathroom wall. It was only supposed to be a job…

There was no way Edward would not have heard those words. What had he thought when she'd said them? Moreover, why was he still here? Being one of the most decent men she'd ever met, Bella figured Edward had merely wanted to make sure she wouldn't vomit then choke on it while she slept.

She decided that the best thing to do would be to feign ignorance and hope that Edward never brought it up. At least that way she could quit with some of her pride still intact. Despite everything, the thought of quitting caused her heart to throb painfully. Sadly, working with Edward had become the highlight of her week, and she didn't want it to end.

After toweling off her hair, Bella changed into a clean pair of Lululemon pants and pulled on an oversized hoodie. She returned to her bedroom to find Edward still sleeping. With difficulty, she restrained the urge to throw herself onto the bed and snuggle in next to him.

Bella quietly approached the bed and sat down. She examined Edward's sleeping face. He looked entirely at peace, his features were relaxed, his mouth slightly open. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out to trace the line of his jaw. She abruptly pulled away when Edward shifted position, moving to the edge of the bed. When she looked back at him, his eyes were open.

"Hey," he murmured, sleepily.

"Hey," Bella returned, butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach. Edward rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Close to midnight, Edward," Bella began, "I'm so sorry about…earlier today." She grimaced. It was bad enough she got drunk from one beer. The fact that it happened before dinner was even worse. "I've never been able to drink well. So, I never do. And I hadn't eaten anything..." Hearing herself babbling, Bella stopped talking, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere. Too embarrassed to even look at him, she gazed at her hands instead.

"Bella, do you remember much after we left the pub?"

"No. Did I do something stupid?" She refused to lift her eyes to his face, her voice was tense. She was a terrible liar, always had been. By avoiding his gaze, Bella hoped to mask the fact.

Edward didn't respond immediately. The pause drew out until she chanced to look up. This time he looked away, a shadow falling over his features. Bella wondered if there was something she had said that she actually didn't remember. "Edward, what did I do?"

"Nothing. I helped you back here and put you to bed. You were pretty out of it. I've never seen anyone get drunk on one beer before." He smiled, but it seemed hollow. Bella wasn't sure to whether to be relieved or worried over the fact that he wasn't mentioning her ill-advised confession.

"Yeah, even my mother thinks it's funny," Bella admitted. "Thank you for staying. You didn't need to." She noticed a strange look cross over his face. He made to get up, sat down, ran his hands through his hair, then stood up again. The wall seemed to be of great interest to him as he spent a good minute staring at it.

Bella watched him, bewildered. He appeared to be struggling against something. Eventually, he came to some internal decision and turned to look at her with a serious expression.

"You really don't remember anything from today? Anything you said?" he finally asked.

Unable to continue lying, Bella bit her lip, clutching her comforter nervously in her fists and remained silent. Edward came to sit beside her.

"When I called you yesterday evening and arranged our…meeting, it was so I could talk with you."

"I know. You don't need to say it." Bella started to get up but Edward grabbed her hands in his, pulling her back down.

"Stop doing that! Every time I try and say this to you, something gets in the way. I want you to listen to me, without interrupting, please."

He had her hands in an iron grip, so Bella nodded, feeling hopeless. "Okay, I'll listen." Edward looked relieved.

"Bella, I was taught to keep my professional and private life separate. And I never had a problem with it. Work was work, play was play. It was almost a source of pride for me that I was able to keep such a distinct line without any trouble. I know others who've mixed things up and then had it backfire on them. I swore that it wouldn't happen to me. I would be a model of professionalism at all times. I actually wondered why some found it difficult. I'd never seen a reason to break my personal policy." Edward was now watching her intently. "Then this new assistant came along and turned all my rules upside down."

Privately, Bella was starting to believe Edward was some sort of emotional sadist. This was exactly how their conversation at the pub had started and exactly why she had felt the need to treat her beer like it was water.

"Edw…" As soon as she began to talk, Edward placed a hand over her mouth.

"No, you're going to listen to me." When he was satisfied that she would follow through he continued. "That first day, when I found out you were going to be my assistant…I don't think I'd ever been so disappointed in my life. Not because I thought you'd be bad at your job, but because you became untouchable. Here you were, this beautiful, lovely young woman, and more than that, a woman I felt an incredibly powerful attraction to, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I told myself it was a passing thing; that I'd get over it. The last thing I wanted was to compromise you, so I tried to ignore it. It didn't work, seeing you every day, working with you only drew me deeper." His face twisted in a self-deprecating grin, "I felt like some overly hormonal teenager. That evening we worked late, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I practically attacked you. You don't know how guilty I felt after that. When you came and told me it was a mistake, I felt like some sort of monster. I was mortified at how I must have seemed to you, a guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Then that idiot Black came into the picture…I thought I would was going to have to hunt him down."

At this point Edward had stood up and was pacing the room. "At the conference, when I found out we would be sharing a room, I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it together. You were too near, too available. By that time I couldn't stay away from you anymore, not that I'd done a good job of that previously."

He had stopped pacing but was facing away from her again. Bella was digesting his words, finding it hard to believe what he was telling her. At the very least, he desired her, but did he want more? She had to know, even if it meant possible rejection.

"Edward," she said in a small voice. He turned to her, looking tormented. "Do you only…want me? Is it a simple case of lust for you?"

"Is that what it is for you?"

"I asked first," Bella retorted. It was hard enough to ask that question. He was damn well going to answer first.

Edward dropped down onto the bed beside her. "Nothing seems simple where you're concerned. If you're asking me do I only want you for your body, the answer is no. That's not who I am."

Bella felt hope surging within her. She stared at Edward as he spoke, her heart thrilling as his words washed over her. He had fallen silent under her gaze, his green eyes fixed as keenly on her as hers were on him.

"I can't ignore this, and I don't want to try anymore. I want to be with you, in a real relationship. If you want to that is."

"What about work?"

Edward shrugged. "I know it'll complicate things, but life's too short. I've found you, after years of looking, and I don't want to waste any more time. So, if you're willing…"

"Yes," she interrupted. "I'm willing."

A wide smile broke out over his face, lighting up his eyes, making them sparkle. Bella watched the change with amazement. He had gone from anxious to virtually glowing in a matter of seconds.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he told her.

"Really?" Bella couldn't help asking. She hadn't been expecting this kind of response from him. "I mean, I know you…liked me but I didn't know if it was anything more than that for you. When you wanted to meet today, I thought it was to tell me we'd made a stupid mistake and that it'd never work between us."

"What did I do to give you that impression?" Edward asked, the smile replaced by a frown.

"Well…nothing." Bella said, feeling rather foolish. While he hadn't said he wanted a relationship, he also hadn't done anything to indicate he regretted their night together. In fact, when she thought back, all of Edward's actions showed he cared: his odd behavior when she went on a date with Jacob, rushing her to his father himself when she cut her arm, putting himself between her and James at the conference.

If she was going to be honest with herself, she had been the one to tell Edward the kiss was a lapse in judgment. Not to mention cutting him off at the pub before speed drinking into their present situation.

"Bella, I've been falling for you since you knocked me over in the elevator that first day."

Bella couldn't stop the smile his words produced as happiness engulfed her. She threw her arms around him.

"So have I."

Edward's look of elation returned and he leaned down to catch her lips with his. She responded to his kiss passionately, running her hands through his wild hair as sensation started to take over. He pressed her down on the bed, nipping at her lips then trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

Bella was quickly losing herself in him. A large part of her didn't want him to stop, but she needed to. They'd agreed to try a relationship, despite work, and she wanted to actually get to know him before jumping into bed again.

"Edward," Bella breathed. He mumbled something unintelligible in response. With great determination she pushed at his shoulders. "Edward, listen," she said adding more volume.

He stopped his ministrations, lifting his head to look down at her, his eyes dark with need. He looked so deliciously disheveled Bella nearly tossed all her convictions out the window.

"What is it?" he asked.

Reluctantly, she sat up moving slightly away from him as if the extra inch of space would help her stay the course.

"This might sound ridiculous, considering we've already slept together, but I'd like to slow down a bit, really get to know you. I mean, we haven't even been on a date. I don't think we can count the pub," Bella said dryly.

Edward looked as if he wanted to argue, but then he gave a chuckle. "No, I don't think we could," he paused. "You know, it didn't even occur to me we hadn't actually gone on a date? My mother would have my head…not to mention my father."

"The circumstances are different for us, I suppose," Bella mused. "What did your father say to you that day at the hospital? You didn't really say when I asked before."

"Essentially that you were a lovely young woman, and I'd better know what the hell I was doing or he'd come after me."

"Oh," Bella said, her face falling. "He's not going to like this, is he?"

"No no, he likes you. It's me he was having a go at. Actually, my mother really wants to meet you. I think you'd like her, and she's fond of you already…though we don't have to do that anytime soon."

Bella smiled as Edward spoke. Evidently, he'd talked about her to his mother, and the thought pleased her.

"I don't mind meeting your mother," Bella said, shyly. "So, is it all right if we…wait a little?"

"I'd be pretty awful if I said 'no'," Edward laughed. "Much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Believe it or not, I usually move much slower than this. Though if you change your mind…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You'll be the first to know," Bella grinned. Inwardly, she was relieved that the minor incident of saying "I love you" had been successfully avoided.

But that thought, along with any others she might have had, fled when Edward captured her mouth once again.

*******************

Bella was in the process of walking Edward to the door when it burst open to reveal her pint-sized roommate.

"Bell…" Alice was stricken silent when she saw Edward standing in the kitchen. She looked from him to Bella…and a slow smile appeared on her face. "Hi, Edward!" she said brightly.

"Hi, Alice," Edward returned, bemused by her overly animated greeting.

"Did you two…" Alice started to say but Bella quickly cut her off.

"Edward was just leaving, Al." She looked pleadingly at him, darting a quick glance at Alice. He followed her gaze, then looked back at her.

"Yes," he agreed. "But before I go…" He reached out to grab a surprised Bella by the waist, giving her a searing kiss that left her legs feeling like jelly. "Goodnight," he said huskily into her ear before releasing her. "Goodnight, Alice," he said to the shocked pixie in a normal tone.

Edward gave the two speechless girls a final smile as he shut the door behind him. They stood, staring at the door, both collecting their thoughts. Alice was the first to recover.

"Okay, Swan. What was that? Why was Edward here? Did what I think would happen, happen?" She chattered so rapidly, Bella almost couldn't tell the words apart.

"A goodnight kiss. I got drunk so he stayed with me. And, yes, sort of," Bella answered in order.

"Drunk? How much this time, half a glass of wine?" Alice snorted.

"One and a half beers."

"Geez, Bells. What possessed you to drink? You know you suck at it."

"It's a long story…" Bella said dramatically. Alice swatted her, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeesh, just tell me what happened!"

Bella laughed and complied, relating all the events starting from the pub ("You called Lauren a bitch? Nice one!") up until the moment Alice had witnessed minutes prior.

"See? What did I tell you? I love it when I'm right." Alice was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"There was one little thing I didn't tell you," Bella said, picking at some invisible lint on her hoodie. "I, uh, might have said 'I love you' to him when he was putting me to bed."

When no reply was forthcoming, Bella glanced at her friend. Alice was gaping at her, rendered speechless for the second time that night. "Alice? Hello?" Bella waved her hand in front of Alice's eyes.

"You told him you loved him? I didn't think you even knew!"

"Oh, and you did?"

"Of course," Alice said, as if it were common knowledge. "I'm just surprised you didn't beat around the bush around it more. What did he say?"

"Um…I don't know. I kind of passed out right afterwards and…I told him I couldn't remember much…"

"Shit, Bella! Why would you do that?" Alice was the picture of disappointment.

"I don't know how he feels!" Bella said, defensively. "And I'm not 100% sure I love him anyway."

"For God's sake! You have to be the blindest girl I know. You love him whether you know it or not. And, if that man isn't in love with you, I'll eat my…" Alice rummaged around her purse. "Lipstick! And this is my favourite shade!" She brandished a silver tube in front of Bella's face.

The image of Alice eating her own lipstick struck both girls at the same time and they ended up dissolving in a fit of laughter, falling to the floor as they shrieked with mirth.

"But seriously," Alice gasped, when she could talk again. "If Edward is willing to bend his rules for you then it's serious. How many times do I have to say this before it sinks in?"

"I wish I had your confidence, Al. But…we'll see."

Alice pursed her lips and shook her head. "When are you going to see him again?"

"At work on Monday. And we're going to go out that evening…What?" Bella asked when Alice gave her a knowing smile.

"Good luck with the whole 'let's wait' thing. I'm betting you'll break first."

Bella tossed her head and stood up. "This conversation is boring me. I'm going to bed…again," she declared in her haughtiest manner, leaving a giggling Alice behind.

*****************

Monday found Bella unusually alert and eager for work. She had risen early, giving up on going back to sleep. Instead she got ready and arrived at work almost an hour before her usual time.

The office was dark; she had made it in even before Edward which was no easy feat.

Bella set about flicking the lights on and starting a pot of coffee. Once that was done, she settled herself at her desk, ready to sift through her voicemail.

Most were fairly standard, calls from suppliers and clients wanting to set up meetings with Edward. Bella methodically wrote notes to herself, deleting messages after listening to them.

After erasing a message from Jasper reminding her about a meeting they had later that day, an all too recognizable voice came through the receiver.

"Hello Isabella Swan of Empire One. It's James here. I quite enjoyed seeing you again at the conference. It made me think of when we were in high school. You've exceeded my expectations and grown into a beautiful woman. It would be nice to catch up and talk. Give me a call back at 213-555-6221."

The message ended there leaving Bella frozen, with her index finger poised above the delete button. She slammed the receiver down, standing so quickly she almost knocked her chair over.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped, giving a shrill shriek at the same time.

"Hey, it's me," Edward said. "What's going on? You look as if the phone bit you."

"Oh, uh…nothing. How are you?" Bella tried to look casual. Edward, as she suspected, saw right through her.

"Bella, you looked like all the life drained out of you. Who was on the phone?"

Bella sighed, she wasn't going to be able to avoid the issue.

"It was James," she told him, reluctantly. Edward visibly tensed.

"What did he want?"

"To meet and talk about old times." Disgust coloured her tone.

"You're not going to, are you?"

"Edward, what do you take me for? I'm not a complete idiot!" Bella glared at him.

"Sorry," Edward looked contrite. "I just don't like that guy."

"That makes two of us. Doesn't matter, nothing in this world could induce me to meet with him."

"I've known people like him. He'll see your refusal as a challenge." Green eyes met brown. Bella didn't want to admit she agreed with him, she had seen the way James smiled when he saw Edward.

The phone rang which Bella automatically picked up.

"Hello?" She said, forgetting to be formal. The shock of James' message had shaken her considerably. She half feared he would be on the other end.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes it is," Bella replied, trying to place the woman's voice.

"Oh good, you're there. This is Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Sorry to bother you at work. I found your number through the directory."

"No bother," Bella assured her, ignoring the suspicious looks Edward was throwing her way. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually…Edward's going to hate me for this, but I wanted to know what your plans were for Friday evening? After much coercion on my part, Edward told me about you two…establishing things. Would you be completely adverse to coming to our house for dinner? I couldn't get my son to agree, so I'm being horrible and going through you."

"I see," Bella laughed, already liking the woman. "I'd be happy to come over for dinner." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward roll his eyes as he figured out who she was talking to.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I was feeling rather left out, having been the only one not to have met you. Would seven be all right?"

"Seven would be fine," Bella said. Edward held his hand out, indicating he wanted the phone. "I think Edward wants to speak with you."

"He's there, is he? I suppose he's going to lecture me. It was lovely speaking with you, Bella. I look forward to Friday."

Bella said goodbye then handed the receiver to Edward.

"Seriously, mother. You don't waste any time, do you?" As he listened, his expression became resigned. "Fine, I'll talk with you later."

Edward hung up and turned to face her, looking exasperated.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea my mother would call you directly to pressure you into going over for dinner. I asked her to be patient, though I don't know why I bothered."

"Its fine," Bella smiled. "I want to meet your mother. She was very sweet on the phone."

"All part of her ploy to get you, and me, to go over."

"Incoming," Bella stated as people started trickling in through Empire's glass doors.

Edward quickly kissed the top of her head before heading off towards his office. They had agreed that at work they would remain strictly professional. In any case, both hated the idea of being affectionate at the workplace. They had also decided they wouldn't announce their new dating status, nor would it be a secret. If people figured it out, so be it.

With tasks swiftly piling up, James' message got pushed to the back of Bella's mind, though the undercurrent of uneasiness didn't completely leave her.

********************

Halfway through the morning, when Bella was pulling out documents in the file room, she saw Lauren go storming past the doorway. Curious, she peeked into the hall where she saw the blond girl disappear through the main doors.

Jasper came into the room, a few papers in hand.

"What's going on with Lauren?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say she's upset. Edward called her into his office a little while ago and she's just come out now. Guess the chat didn't go so well."

"Do you know what they talked about?"

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Can't have been pleasant though, judging from the look on her face."

Bella thought about her rather intoxicated admission to Edward of Lauren informing her about his supposed fling with Jessica.

"I hear things are going well between you and Alice?" she said to change the subject. Jasper's face lit up.

"Things are great! I can't thank you enough for introducing us. She's an amazing woman."

"Yes, she is!" Bella agreed, laughing. "Though at times, she's a bit of a bully. I'm happy for the two of you."

"I've been informed that things are looking good for you in the romance department as well."

"Alice told you? Ah well, it's bound to come out sometime."

"Don't worry, I won't send a memo out about it. Really though, Bella I am glad for it. I think you and Edward are a good match."

"Thanks, Jazz. Well, I've got what I need, better get back to the grind."

"Catch you later."

*****************

For a Monday, the day went by quickly. Before she knew it, it was 4:30. Most of the employees were slowly starting to exit the floor.

Getting up from her desk, Bella walked towards Edward's office. The door was ajar, so she peered in. Edward was perusing some files, his sleeves rolled up as usual. Bella wasn't entirely sure what it was about his forearms that she found so appealing, but she had to force herself to look away.

Bella rapped on the door to get his attention. He glanced up, a welcoming smile lighting up his face when he saw her.

"I haven't seen you all day. The whole staying professional thing should be a breeze if this keeps up," he said dryly. "What are you up to?"

"I was going to head home and freshen up before we go out."

"You look pretty good from here," Edward said, eyeing her body with a look that caused a tightening in Bella's stomach.

"Anyway," she continued, trying to ignore his less-than-chaste gaze. "What's your plan?"

"I'll do the same. Why don't I come by and get you around 6?"

"Great. See you soon."

She left the office with an extra bounce in her step. She was going on a date with Edward Cullen.

**************

Bella was fastening on earrings when the buzzer rang. After confirming it was Edward she let him up, checking her reflection one last time in the mirror.

She opened the door to Edward looking devastatingly handsome in khaki pants and a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes. Bella noted he had rolled up the sleeves. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Are those for me?" Bella asked.

"No, they're for my date after you," Edward teased. "Of course they're for you. Seeing as how this is, sadly, our first date, I thought flowers were in order."

"They're lovely!" Bella found a vase, took it to the sink and filled it with water. She took the flowers and placed them carefully into the vase. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're very welcome." He looked her over appreciatively. "You look stunning." Bella had decided to stay simple. She wore an off-white peasant style blouse and black slacks.

"Shall we?" He held out the crook of his elbow for her to take. Bella grinned, taking the proffered arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

"Just a little place I know. I hope you like it."

As in Seattle, Edward easily maneuvered the fast paced freeways that connected Glendale and Santa Monica.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" Bella's eyes snapped up from his hands to his face.

"You were staring at the steering wheel for the longest time. What's so interesting about it?"

"Oh…nothing," Bella said, flustered. "I was lost in thought."

"About me, I hope. Here we are." Edward pulled into a small parking lot. After removing the keys from the ignition he opened Bella's door for her and led her to what looked like a house.

Inside, was a small, but cozy, restaurant. It possessed a warm atmosphere, with crisp tablecloths adorning the tables and a tasteful centerpiece on each that included fresh flowers as well as a small candle.

"It's so pretty!" Bella exclaimed, as a waitress led them to a corner table.

"You like it?" Edward grinned, pleased with her reaction.

"I love it!"

Once they were settled, the waitress came to take their drink order. They requested a bottle of red wine to share.

"Am I going to have to carry you home again?" Edward asked, teasingly.

"No! So long as I sip it slowly while I eat, I'll be fine." Bella reddened at the memory.

"Have you always shown such incredible tolerance for alcohol?"

"I find people around me have a better time if I stay sober," Bella said wryly.

The waitress came back with their wine, took their meal orders then disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Edward…I'm really glad we're doing this," Bella said. His face softened at her earnestness.

"So am I. Though, I wish we'd started off like this. I feel like I did everything backwards."

"So long as we're here now," Bella said.

**************

As the evening progressed, Bella found she was completely comfortable around Edward. It was like chatting with an old friend. Albeit an incredibly gorgeous old friend, whose glances were turning increasingly intense.

They talked about everything from their respective childhoods, movies and books to their general philosophy on life. Bella was pleased to find out they had more in common than she'd previously thought. Inevitably, their conversation turned to past relationships and experiences.

"First kiss," Edward said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Hmm…any kiss? Or the first romantic kiss?"

"How about both? I'm intrigued."

"First kiss…we were five. His name was Will. We kissed through the screen of the storm door." Bella tilted her head to the side. "I wonder what happened to him?"

"You started early!" Edward laughed. "What about romantic kiss?"

"I was sixteen…it was with my first boyfriend."

"Was he your first time as well?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "That was with my first serious boyfriend, Trevor. I was 22." The waitress came to clear away their dishes. "Your turn, same questions."

"First kiss, I was 15 and it was at a party…I didn't even know the girl that well. First time, I was 19 in my freshman year at college. Her name was Kate, we dated for a year."

"How did it end?"

"We were young and going in different directions. After Kate, I only had one other serious relationship."

"Really? I find that surprising."

"Why?"

"Well," Bella began, "I mean, look at you. You're handsome, charming and successful. What woman wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I need. I'm not one to be in a relationship for the sake of it. And Bella," Edward continued, looking directly at her. "There's not a man in this restaurant who wouldn't love to be in my shoes right now."

Bella blushed and dropped her gaze. Edward caught her chin with his finger, lifting her face back up.

"I love it when you blush. You don't know how appealing it is."

The cheque arrived and, after a brief argument, Edward paid it, insisting that no man would let a woman pay on the first date.

He helped her into her jacket and guided her out of the restaurant with his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

Bella delighted in the gesture. She knew women were eyeing the man beside her and she felt a smug satisfaction when he pulled her closer. _That's right girls, this gorgeous man is mine._

*****************

Back at her apartment, Edward, in true gentlemanly fashion, walked her to her door. Though Bella suspected he had an ulterior motive in doing so. During the drive back and the short elevator ride, the easy camaraderie had given way to a tension as Bella became all too aware of the tall man beside her. She wondered if Edward felt it as well.

She fumbled with the key, managing to open the door after a few tries. Turning back around she was met with Edward's green eyes gazing down at her, desire was written plainly in them.

Bella's newfound morals underwent severe reconsideration as her body started to respond to the want she saw in the face opposite her.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Edward. I really enjoyed it," Bella said, trying to keep her voice normal.

"So did I." He stepped up so that their bodies were almost touching. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

He was so close Bella could feel the warmth coming off his skin.

She nodded. "Ye…" Her reply was cut off when his lips came crushing down on hers. It wasn't gentle, but rather full of heat. She willingly allowed him to deepen the kiss, moaning when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

He backed her against the wall, keeping their lips connected as his hand found the hem of her blouse and slid underneath it, finding her bare skin. Bella felt her knees start to buckle as his fingers easily found their way to her bra, slipping under it to pinch her nipple.

She rocked her hips against his groin and was rewarded with a hiss. He grabbed her hips to repeat the motion, all the while continuing his assault of her lips.

Heedless of their location, Bella was ready for him to take her right then and there.

The sound of a door slamming made them jerk apart. Both were panting, the chemistry still sizzling in the air between them.

As her breathing slowed down, Bella grimaced as she realized how close she had come to abandoning her 'let's wait' philosophy. She was going to have to wear a suit of armor the next time they were alone together.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Edward," Bella said, trying to grab at a semblance of sense.

"What?" He looked at her, his eyes still clouded with lust.

"Goodnight. If you don't go right now you'll make me break my resolve."

"Remind me why that's a bad thing?"

"Come on." Bella pushed at him lightly. "It's important to me…and you."

"Right." Edward sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella only nodded before quickly entering her apartment and closing the door. Another second and she would've literally dragged him into her bedroom to have her wicked way with him. Though she was sure he wouldn't have minded at all.

"You're not going to last."

Bella saw Alice smirking at her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I give it two weeks, max. You're so wanting it." Alice ducked when Bella threw a cushion at her head.

"Don't you think it's a better idea to wait? Get to know each other better?"

"Hmm…usually I'd say 'yes.' In your case I say, as I did before, do what comes naturally. He's in it for the long haul. In any case it would be better than having to watch you two paw at each other where everyone can see."

"What about you, Miss Priss? I thought you and Jasper were waiting."

"Not anymore," Alice said matter-of-factly. "When it's right, it's right. Actually, he's coming over soon."

"Great, maybe I should get my room soundproofed."

"Maybe I should get all our neighbours to put on blinders," Alice countered.

"I'm going to my room, and blasting the music," Bella said huffily.

Alice rolled her eyes, as Bella retreated to her bedroom. Closing the door, Bella had a feeling Alice was right. She wasn't going to last long. Especially if Edward continued looking at her as he did, not to mention his kisses... Though she supposed he couldn't help being so incredibly sexy.

Bella fell back against her bed, frustrated and half wanting to call Edward to tell him to haul his ass back to her apartment.

Just when she was debating getting up to 'entertain' herself in the shower, her cell phone rang, interrupting her plan.

Assuming it was Edward, Bella flipped open the phone without bothering to look at the display.

"Hello?" she said, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Hello, Bella. It's James. I have to say, you looked lovely tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? You want to throw things at me? Let me know in a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey all! I'm updating! Whoo! _**

**_Again, sorry for the wait. I haven't and I won't abandon this story. Like I said before, work takes precedence so it sometimes takes a while before I can find the time to write._**

**_Thanks so much to those who've reviewed and alerted/favourited this little story! You have no idea how much I enjoy reading the reviews I get. _**

**_Kudos to katmom who bears with my questions and general obsessing over silly things. She gave a lot of suggestions for this chapter which I shamelessly took. Go read her "Dragon Stones." It's complete win._**

**_This chap is kind of filler...please don't flame me.  
_**

**_I don't and will never own Twilight.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises**

**Chapter 11**

"Hello, Bella. It's James, I have to say, you looked lovely tonight."

Bella was paralyzed. James. The one person she wanted to avoid more than anyone. Her first instinct was to hang up, but she knew that would only be a temporary fix. He would see it as a challenge.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Well, I could tell you, but where's the fun in that? It was a lot easier than I expected though. Have you thought about my earlier request?"

"I would never meet you," Bella spat. "High school was enough."

"Are you still upset about that?" James dismissed. "Water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned."

Feeling nauseated, Bella gripped her phone more tightly. "I can't believe you…that you would have the gall to follow me."

"Relax, Bella, I'm not stalking you and have no intention of doing so. That really would be too easy and a waste of my time. It was a happy coincidence that I happened to walk into that particular restaurant. In fact, to put your strange fears at rest, I'll be out of town for the next week or so. Though if I had my way – but we'll get to that," James gave a laugh. "You did look stunning this evening. I approved of the outfit you wore."

"Why are you doing this?" Bella whispered.

"Well, there are a number of reasons. The first, you, once again, are intriguing me. The second, Cullen's reaction at seeing me was just too amusing. I thought about approaching you this evening but it wasn't quite the time." He sounded regretful. "Have you told him about us?"

"There is no us, James."

"I'd have to say you're right, for the time being. I wanted to touch base with you. I hope you've found our chat as enjoyable as I have. I'll be seeing you once I'm back."

The line went dead, leaving Bella staring at her display screen. It showed that the number was private, so she had no way of blocking him should he try to call again.

Bella closed her phone, resting it against her forehead. Completely shaken, she decided to go back out into the living room to try and distract herself with some TV.

She found Alice outside, neatening up the coffee table.

"So, you decided to brave the…" Alice's teasing voice faded when she saw Bella's pallid face. "What wrong?"

"James."

"James?" Alice frowned. "What about him?"

"He just called."

Alice's expression changed to one of horror. "Oh, Bella. What do you mean? How did he even get your number?"

"I don't know. He only said it was surprisingly easy. Alice, why is this happening?" Bella looked at her friend plaintively.

Having no answer, and knowing Bella hadn't really been looking for one, Alice instead posed a question.

"Does Edward know about James?"

"Yes, we ran into him at the conference. I told him about James afterwards…in the parking lot."

"So he knows everything?"

"Just about. James left a message on my voicemail at work too. He wanted to get together and relive the 'old times' as he put it."

Bella watched Alice's face spark with anger. "That asshole!"

"Edward came in right after I'd listened to it and wouldn't leave me alone until I'd told him."

"Good. Are you going to tell him about this?"

"I – I don't know. It doesn't seem right to have to involve him in all this," Bella said, reluctantly.

Alice looked at her speculatively. "Bella, you would want to know if Edward was in some sort of trouble, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Bella replied instantly.

"Then why is this any different?"

Having it put that way, Bella couldn't come up with any reasons that would be satisfactory. She nodded, exhaling loudly. "Okay, I see your point."

"If James knows your number does he know where you live as well?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I sincerely hope not," Bella said fervently. "He said he's not interested in stalking me. I'm not entirely sure what he's after."

Alice shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Bella. This is the last thing you need. But," she looked directly at the brunette, "Promise you'll tell Edward, you can't leave him in the dark over something like this."

"I promise."

*****************

At work the next day, Bella worked mechanically, without really taking anything in. She typed letters, sent out memos and returned some calls to clients.

She fully intended to talk with Edward about James' latest stunt, but couldn't find the right time to bring it up.

The end of the day found her standing at the photocopier, automatically pressing the 'start' button while staring at the wall in front of her.

"Bella."

The sound of her name brought her out of her trance. She saw Edward and his head of tousled hair standing beside her, a mystified look on his face.

"Edward. Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What is it?"

"I wanted to know if Anders had called?"

"Anders…oh, yes. I have the accompanying fax too. I'll bring it round to your office."

"No rush." Edward gave her a warm smile which she tried to return.

When he left she glanced down at the copier, realizing she'd just copied her grocery list. Sighing, she tore it up, depositing the pieces into the recycling bin. Evidently she was more distracted than she had thought.

Retrieving the fax, Bella made her way to Edward's office, knocking before she entered.

Upon entering she stopped short, staring at him. Edward gave her a puzzled look.

"You look shocked. Do I have something on my face?"

"You wear glasses?" she blurted.

"Is that it?" Edward chuckled. "Yes, on occasion, when my eyes get tired. Are they bothering you?"

"No," Bella said emphatically.

Glasses on men were one of her weaknesses. She wasn't sure why she found poor eyesight so alluring but she had always thought glasses made a man look sexier. With Edward already sexier than ought to be legal, the wire-rimmed specs perched on his nose were making it difficult for Bella to focus.

"Okay then," Edward said, amused by her vehemence. "Is that the fax?" he added when she continued to stare, holding the thin paper.

"Fax? Uh…yes. Here..." Bella handed the fax over. She started for the door, but paused, turning back. Changing her mind, she pivoted around, putting her hand on the door knob before hesitating again and casting a glance at Edward over her shoulder. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

When she shook her head, turning back to the door once more, Edward interjected:

"Is this a new dance you're premiering?"

Bella couldn't help giggling at his comment, but sobered as she considered the reason behind her vacillations.

"Edward, I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I should do it…here," Bella began, awkwardly.

"Why can't you tell me here?"

"I don't want to seem – inappropriate in front of the others," she explained, gesturing to the door.

"Are you going to be discussing something inappropriate?"

"Well, no…yes. I… want to go somewhere else is all."

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge on the subject, Edward acquiesced.

"Okay," he agreed. "I need to finish up a few things here first. Can I meet you somewhere?"

"I'll be at Crave."

"I'll see you there…give me half an hour."

"Thanks."

Bella pivoted again, this time making to the door and out of it. She was neatening her desk when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up she saw Lauren staring at her, jealousy and malice clear in her blue eyes.

"You ratted me out, I've been fired because of you," she hissed. Bella ignored her, instead continuing to put her desk in order.

She gathered her purse, locking her top drawer as she took it out. Brushing past Lauren, she walked towards the door and was freshly irritated when the blond followed her.

"You think you're better than the rest of us, don't you? Just because you've turned Edward's head. You're going to regret what you've done to me, Bella."

Finally at her limit, Bella stopped so abruptly that Lauren bumped into her, staggering back a few steps as she regained her balance. Bella looked her squarely in the face.

"Lauren, you're such a child. You've brought everything on yourself and you know it. Good luck."

Bella pushed through the doors, leaving an infuriated soon-to-be-ex secretary behind her.

*****************

At Crave, Bella was sitting with a coffee, playing with the sugar packets on her table.

She had finished telling Edward about James' latest stunt and he was sitting across from her, looking absolutely livid. The emerald eyes were flashing with anger.

His reaction had grown more and more incensed as she told him about their short but disturbing phone conversation. He had long ago crushed his paper cup, holding the remnants in a white-knuckled grip.

"That fucking bastard. And after what he did to you…I'm going to kill him…" he swore in a low tone.

"Edward, calm down. People can hear you." Bella placed her hand over his, trying to soothe him.

It took a few moments but eventually his hand uncurled from the destroyed coffee cup. He grasped her hand, enveloping it in both of his.

"You should call the police," he said, his expression serious.

"I thought about that, but what would I say? This guy called me at work and on my cell, but made no real threats? In any case, my father would get wind of it and insist on putting me into witness protection or something."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, my dad, Charlie, is with the LAPD. They all know I'm his daughter. I told him what happened back in high school and he was ready to go 'take care' of James on his own."

"Did he?"

"No, it took both my mother and me, plus a few of his workmates, to talk him down from it. In the end there wasn't enough evidence to press charges against James and, honestly, I wanted to forget the whole thing. Not to mention he was a minor at the time so it would've been cleared off his record anyway."

"I like your father already."

"I think he'd like you too."

Bella thought back to her father's rage at the incident. She had never seen the usually easy-going Charlie so angry before. She didn't want to bring up James' name to him again, not until she knew for sure what was going on. In any case, she didn't have enough for the police to go on.

Edward's reaction was very similar to that of her father, all those years ago. The same protectiveness; the same fire in his eyes. Around him, Bella felt safe. He wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she saw Edward take his phone out.

"Making sure McAlister's story about being out of town matches up." Dialing quickly, he brought the phone up to his ear. "Hi, I need the number of Seeker Inc., Los Angeles." A short silence followed. "Yes, please put me through."

Bella kept her gaze on him as he pushed a few buttons then listened. After a few moments, Edward ended the call.

"According to his voice mail he's out of town until next Wednesday," he said in answer to her unspoken question. "The fucker told the truth."

"He likes to do things that are unexpected," Bella commented, acidly. "His strange bouts of truthfulness were what my father hated the most."

"I'd like to meet your father. And mother."

"We'll put them next on our list. They'll love it," Bella smiled, then grew serious again. "Maybe by the time he gets back, James'll be over this whole thing."

Edward looked skeptical, and even Bella didn't believe her own words.

**************

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly. Edward was kept busy with La Push's account, forcing him to put in a lot of late hours and thus limiting their personal time together.

One evening Bella had stayed to help him, along with two others. Unlike the last time, nothing untoward transpired between them what with having a proper buffer this time round.

With James out of the picture for the time being, neither Edward nor Bella brought him up again.

They had only been able to squeeze in one short dinner date after which Edward, with great reluctance, had to return to the office.

While she would, of course, have loved to see more him, Bella was somewhat glad that her plan to stay abstinent wasn't threatened. She was sure that had they had more time together she would have given in by now.

Friday came and brought with it a fresh wave of apprehension for Bella. Today was the day she was going to meet Edward's parents. She knew that nothing short of a natural disaster would keep Edward at work this evening.

After work, Bella went straight home, intending to shower before going over to the Cullen's. Edward would be picking her up around 6:30 which left her an hour and a half to get ready.

She chose her from her wardrobe carefully, opting for a dark blue shirt-dress that buttoned down the front, pairing it with tan flats.

Following her shower, Bella dried her hair, pulling it back into a demure knot at the base of her skull. Observing herself in the mirror, she decided the knot was too severe, pulling it back out so that her chestnut locks tumbled around her shoulders in waves.

Some blush, a light application of eye shadow, mascara and gloss completed her look. The clock showed she still had fifteen minutes to spare which she used to return some long overdue emails.

The buzzer sounded right on time.

"Hello?" Bella asked into the intercom.

"It's Edward."

"I'll be right down." She took one last look at herself before letting herself out the door.

She saw Edward waiting for her outside the lobby doors, looking impeccable as usual.

"Do I look all right?" Bella asked, tugging unnecessarily at her dress to smooth it out.

"More than all right." Edward's eyes raked over her slender form, the green taking on a darker hue. "I love your hair like this," he said, reaching out to tuck a stray lock behind her ear. He trailed his fingers down her jaw and neck, resting at the base before pulling his hand back.

Bella stood, transfixed by his touch. Edward opened the car door for her and she hastily scrambled into it.

"I still don't see why I can't drive once in a while," she grumbled as Edward dropped into the driver's seat.

"Well, for one, I know the way, and two, I want to take you there, not the other way around." He darted a quick glance at her. "Too caveman for you?"

Bella snorted, "So long as you don't start dragging me around by my hair. But I get to drive next time."

"Deal."

The freeways were remarkably clear, considering the time of day. Bella found herself growing more anxious the longer she was in the car.

"Nervous?" Edward asked, glancing at her.

"What gave it away?"

"Your white-knuckled grip on your purse," he grinned. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You've already won Carlisle over." Edward turned off the freeway and, after a few turns, onto a quiet street, pulling to stop in front of a large, elegant, grey-brick house.

They walked up the stone path to the front door where Edward rang the door bell. It opened so promptly, Bella wondered if Edward's mother had been waiting behind it.

A striking woman with caramel coloured hair and Edward's green eyes stood in the doorway, wearing a broad smile.

"You must be Bella!" she exclaimed. "I'm Esme. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me," Bella smiled, stepping into the house.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle came up behind his wife. "It's good to see you again."

"That's a charming dress you have on," Esme observed. She looked like she was going to ask more about it when Edward interjected.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, your son. Remember me?" he said, with mock hurt.

The other three laughed and Esme ushered them into the dining room where the table was already set.

"Carlisle, take Edward and get us some wine from the basement, won't you? Bella can help me bring out the food."

"Mom…" Edward started to protest.

"C'mon, son. Let's give the ladies some gossip time." Carlisle forcibly dragged Edward out of the room.

Bella looked around, admiring the artfully decorated home. It was stylish and classic, something she hoped to achieve with her own home.

"Your house is lovely, Mrs. Cullen," Bella complimented, following her into the kitchen.

"Thank you, I like it myself," she smiled. "And call me Esme. I can't tell you how nice it is to finally meet you. Particularly after hearing Edward talk about you so much."

"He talked about me?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Well, he didn't bend my ear off but he mentioned you enough that I knew you were more to him than just a good assistant. That and Carlisle had seen the two of you together. My husband quite likes you, you know."

"I like him too. I didn't think he approved of our…situation."

"Relax, you look so worried. Carlisle had some reservations at first but, after meeting you, they disappeared. You can't help how you meet. You and Edward are both adults. I'm sure you'll handle the work aspect just fine."

Seeing that Bella still looked troubled Esme leaned forward to touch her hand.

"Bella, we didn't invite you over here to be critical. I wanted to see this woman that Edward was so taken with. He's very private, always has been. The fact he even told us he was dating you was huge. Not only because you work for him, but also because he never saw reason to discuss relationships with us before."

"He's a good man and, meeting both you and Carlisle, I can see why."

Esme smiled warmly at her. "We did try to instill good values in him, but really a lot of it is simply how he is. I can't remember a time when Edward's behavior got out of hand. I mean he did a lot of funny things as a kid, but by the time he was a young adult he was pretty much what you see now. Though I suppose, being a boy, he didn't tell us everything," she mused.

Upon hearing the footsteps of the men coming back up the stairs, Esme handed Bella a large bowl of mixed greens and a smaller one full of liquid.

"Here, would you mind tossing this together? We might as well try and make it look like we were working."

Bella willingly took the proffered bowls, pouring the dressing into the leafy vegetables and deftly mixing it together. She was fast growing to like Esme and her candid way of speaking, she didn't see how anyone couldn't help but like her. It was probably where Edward garnered some of his charm from.

Once she was done with the salad, she brought it out to the table. When she went back in the kitchen to grab another plate of food, she found Carlisle and Edward were there.

Carlisle was in the midst of uncorking the bottle they had brought up, while Edward was attempting to balance a rather large platter of baked salmon on his hand.

"Here..." Bella steadied the platter for him, earning a smile and quick kiss to the forehead.

"Thanks." Edward went outside to the dining room. Bella's gaze followed him until he disappeared around the wall.

When she turned back, she saw Carlisle and Esme exchanging glances. Carlisle went back to the wine bottle, ducking his head while Esme beamed at her.

Baffled, Bella snatched up the bread basket, the last thing to be set on the table. Carlisle and Esme followed.

"Sit down, sit down!" Esme urged, grabbing her husband by the hips and steering him to one side of the table. She sat a bewildered Carlisle down, taking the chair beside him.

On the opposite side, Edward had a grasp of one of the chairs and was staring at his parents.

"Mother, since when do you manhandle Dad like that?"

"He was blocking my way, and I'm a little excited," Esme offered. "Now, sit down."

Edward pulled the chair out for Bella, waiting until she was seated before taking the one next to it.

Esme passed the food around the table while Carlisle poured wine for the four of them. Conversation started, predictably, centered around Bella, her likes and dislikes, education and hobbies. It seemed remarkably like a first date.

During dessert, they got to the topic of Bella's childhood which, in turn, sparked a lively discussion about Edward as a child.

"Do you remember when Edward started school?" Esme asked her husband. Carlisle started laughing.

"He hated the idea, begged us to let him stay at home. He threatened to run away if we didn't do what he wanted."

"Really? Did you?" Bella asked, shifting to look at Edward who had a rather pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, the prospect of school terrified me. I thought it was a place kids were sent because they were bad."

"Edward's version of 'running away' was hiding in his closet," Esme continued. "He was banging around in there so it was pretty obvious. I pretended for a while I didn't know where he was, to make him feel better."

"Tell her about his actual first day," Carlisle said.

"Both Carlisle and I had to literally drag him to the classroom, he was carrying on so much," Esme recalled. "You should have been a singer, Edward. That lung power is still in there somewhere. We finally got you to the room and all the other kids were staring at you screaming. We were so embarrassed."

Bella was giggling at this point, picturing a small Edward bawling at the top of his lungs. It didn't seem possible when she looked at the self-possessed, controlled man sitting next to her.

"He seemed to calm down some and joined the other kids," Carlisle went on. "I had to go back to work and Esme went home. About half an hour after we'd left him, I got a phone call from her."

"Guess who had showed up at the front door?" Esme and Carlisle both looked to Edward who was grinning. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't think he even knew how to get home! Yet there he was, my son, standing on the front steps." She said it so dramatically they all burst out laughing, Edward included.

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember much of it," Edward said. "I guess I figured I didn't like it there, so why stay?"

"I took him back immediately. His poor teacher was frantic and so relieved to see him with me. Luckily, you seemed to take to school after that, thank goodness. I don't think I could have endured that every day."

"It was lucky too that he was past his 'naked' stage by that time," Carlisle remarked.

"I'd almost forgotten about that!" Esme exclaimed. "What you had against clothing was beyond us. As soon as I got something on him, he'd rip it off and run…"

"All right, I think we're done reminiscing for today," Edward announced, standing up. He began to gather the dirty dishes from the table.

Carlisle winked at Bella and followed suit. "No, stay put," he said when Bella started to help. "Our rule here is if Esme cooks then I clean up, and vice versa. And by I, I mean Edward."

Edward caught the last part of his father's speech as he came back into the dining room.

"Pawning off your duties again on me, I see?" he said, making a mock-angry face.

"Just keeping you humble, son," Carlisle grinned, slapping Edward on the back. "Come on, I'll even help."

The two men, almost exactly the same height, traipsed off to the kitchen, leaving Esme and Bella alone once more.

"Why don't we go into the living area while we wait for them to finish?" Esme suggested.

Bella assented, following Esme into the classically decorated sitting area. She sat on the plush sofa next to Edward's mother.

"Bella, I hope this doesn't send you running for the hills, but I have to say, I'm very glad Edward met you. You don't know, but Carlisle and I, we see the difference in him."

Surprised, Bella only stared at Esme who gave a rueful smile.

"Too much?"

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting to hear you say that. It's surprising."

"Is it?" Esme looked surprised herself. "You're a lovely young woman. Edward thinks very highly of you."

To this Bella didn't respond except to blush and lower her head.

With a perceptive smile Esme changed the subject. "Come on, let me give you a brief tour of the house."

By the time the two women descended back down the stairs, their respective companions were waiting for them.

"There you are," Edward said, looking up, his face brightening when he caught sight of them.

"I was showing Bella the house. Including your room." Esme grinned mischievously.

"All right, I think we're done here." Edward leaned forward to give his mother a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm taking Bella out of your clutches." He went to the front closet retrieve the light jackets they had worn.

"Fine, but you'll have to come back soon." Esme said, turning to Bella.

"I'd love to if you'll have me."

"You're always welcome here," Carlisle stated.

Edward returned with the coats, helping Bella into hers.

"It was lovely meeting you, Bella," Esme said sincerely. "Drive safely."

After they said their final goodbyes, Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway watching their son put his hand on the small of Bella's back. His tousled head bent down towards hers and he murmured something that produced a silvery laugh.

"Bella's a fine girl, isn't she? I know Edward thinks so," Carlisle commented.

"Edward worships the ground she walks on," Esme responded. "And I think he may be almost worthy of her!"

Carlisle laughed. "Like you're almost worthy of me?"

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Carlisle Cullen," Esme said, chasing him into the kitchen.

******************

"Bella, do you want to get a nightcap?" Edward asked, as he steered them back onto the freeway.

"Yes!" Bella said, happy that he didn't want the evening to end either. "Where did you want to go?"

"Actually, I thought I would take you back to my place…not for anything else but a drink," he hastened to say. He raked a hand through his hair. "I've seen your place, I wanted you to see mine, if that's all right."

"I'd love to see your place," Bella consented readily.

Edward didn't take his eyes off the road, but the corners of his mouth rose in a pleased smile.

As it turned out, Edward owned a condo situated in Santa Monica. For some reason, Bella had been expecting an ultra-modern layout and was pleasantly surprised when he swung open the door.

While it was obvious that a man lived there, the flat also had a welcoming air. The foyer entrance was hardwood, but the other rooms, with the exception of the bathroom and kitchen, were carpeted.

Bella laid her purse on the kitchen counter, her eyes busy taking in her surroundings. The living room was large, supplemented by a modestly-sized flat screen TV, plush suede sofa and dark-stained coffee table.

Edward checked his phone and frowned. "Sorry, Bella, I have to make a quick call." He disappeared into his bedroom.

Bella continued to look around Edward's place. A few pictures were set about the bookshelf and coffee table, showing Edward with his family. One showed Edward sitting with his father, laughing together. Others showed him at graduation both from high school and college.

Wandering back to the kitchen, Bella hoisted herself up onto one of the chairs that lined the counter, knocking Edward's wallet to the floor in the process.

She slid back off the chair, stooping down to collect it. The wallet had fallen open and a square piece of paper fluttered out of it when she picked it up.

Curious, Bella plucked the paper off the floor with her free hand, her eyes widening as she processed what it contained.

It was a small picture of her at the gala, dressed to the nines in her dark blue dress. She was sitting at a table, smiling at something off camera.

That night was clear in her memory with the intense dance where they had nearly kissed for the first time. The night when she realized her feelings for Edward ran deeper than mere physical attraction.

Bemused, Bella wondered who had taken the photo and how long it had been in Edward's possession. Had he kept it since that night?

Bella was still staring at it when Edward finished up his phone call and came back to the kitchen. He came up to her, taking the picture from her hand. His face was unreadable.

"There are always photographers at those gala events," he said in answer to her unspoken question. "I usually get the proofs to see if we can use them for promoting the company. When I came across this one I couldn't resist keeping it." He looked embarrassed. "It's a little creepy, I know. I swear I don't sneak in and watch you sleep or anything like that."

Still speechless, Bella only gazed at him, making him visibly uncomfortable.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned at her silence.

She moved closer to him, so that her legs were touching his, placing a hand at the back of his neck.

"I think it's incredibly romantic," she murmured, pressing against his neck so that he would bend towards her. Lifting up, she touched her lips to his.

Bella wasn't exactly sure what she had intended with the kiss, but she found herself locked in Edward's arms, his mouth hard upon hers, demanding deeper access with his tongue.

She readily parted her lips, allowing for his tongue to find her own. Edward was holding her so tightly she could feel every inch of him against her. It made her body start to burn.

Of their own volition, her hands found the bottom of his shirt, sliding underneath to touch the warm skin of his abdomen. Impatient, she pushed the shirt up, wanting it off of him so she could see his naked chest, completely uncaring of the fact she'd wanted them to slow down. Her body wanted this too much.

Edward broke the kiss, panting. "Wait, we should stop…I only have so much willpower."

"I don't want to stop," Bella breathed into his neck, producing a groan. He pulled back to look down at her.

"What happened to waiting?"

"Screw it. I've waited long enough for you. I need you."

She watched Edward's expression change, a fire lighting in his eyes.

Taking her face in his hands, Edward kissed her hungrily, threading his hands into her hair. He turned them so that Bella's back was against the living room wall.

Bella moved her lips under his, marveling at the softness of his touch. Her hands went to his shirt once again, this time successfully removing it from his body. She nipped at the skin she had exposed, running her fingers over the firmness of his muscles.

"Not fair," Edward mumbled. "You're still fully dressed."

His fingers went to the buttons at the front of her dress, nimbly working them until the material parted, showing Bella clad in only a matching set of black lace underwear.

Edward pushed the dress off Bella's shoulders, it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Bending down, he kissed his way down from her neck to the top of her breasts.

Bella grabbed at his hair when she felt his hot breath through the thin material of the lace. Unfastening the bra with one hand, Edward watched as it fell away to reveal the rounded flesh underneath. She audibly moaned when he took one breast into his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

Her head fell back when she felt him leave her breasts and mouth a wet trail down to the top of her lace panties.

"Bella." The sound of her name seemed loud in the room. She tilted her head down. Edward's eyes were smoldering up at her. "I want you to watch."

Bella's already labored breathing hitched as Edward used the tip of his tongue to trace around her navel. It stopped altogether when he hooked his two forefingers into the waistband of her bikini briefs. He moved his hands down, peeling the fabric from her, leaving her completely bare.

Raising his eyes to her one more time, he hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, his lips scorching the inside of her thigh.

She seized his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin, when Edward's mouth found the most sensitive part of her. The sensations he was evoking were so acute it was almost painful. Her knees began to give way as he continued his assault, circling her with his tongue.

He brought one hand up to grasp her hip, steadying her, using the other to part her folds to give him better access.

Unaware of the sounds that were coming from her throat, Bella felt herself growing ever hotter as her body began to tense. She could barely hold herself up, as the sensations from her core grew stronger and began to envelop her completely.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward's voice vibrated against her, making her to whimper. With great effort, Bella attempted to obey. His eyes appeared nearly black as they locked on her. "I want to see you come apart."

He roughly tugged at her with his mouth, his gaze still on her. That action, coupled with his words, caused the agonizing tension to burst within her. Bella threw her head back, giving up on keeping eye contact as her body contracted, intense pleasure coursing through her. Her hands found Edward's hair, gripping it tightly, a long moan escaping from deep within her.

She felt like a rag doll, trying to catch her breath, one leg still hanging over Edward's shoulder. Coming down from her high, she dimly heard a harsh curse and a belt being unbuckled.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her ass, lifting her up. Her legs fell on either side of Edward's newly naked hips, his body supporting her weight. She could feel his hardness at her entrance.

"I…I can't wait…" His voice sounded strained.

"Hurry," Bella gasped. "I want to feel you inside me."

Edward buried his face in her neck and thrust his hips up, entering her halfway. Drawing back, he repeated the motion, this time sheathing himself fully. She could feel his breath, hot against her ear.

"God, you feel so good," Edward grunted, starting to move within her.

His controlled thrusts pushed her back into the wall. Bella had one arm around Edward's neck and one on the wall, supporting herself as she moved in time him.

She could feel herself building again, not having fully recovered from her earlier orgasm. Throwing her other arm around him, she tried to quicken their movements. Edward growled, positioning her right leg over his arm and driving even deeper into her. Bella cried out as he reached a place never touched before.

"Edward…I can't…oh…keep going," she hissed. Her legs were wrapped closely around him, her breasts mashed against his chest.

Edward's arms tightened around her, his thrusts becoming faster and increasingly unrestrained. Bella could feel his chest heaving with the effort, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his face, neck and back.

All she could feel was him, engulfing her senses entirely. She'd never felt such a connection with anyone else, only him.

Abruptly, Edward shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, making Bella's eyes open wide. He started to shudder, signaling his impending climax.

"I want you to come with me," he said, fully pinning her against the wall, as he roughly pushed into her.

The changed angle and force of his movements triggered Bella's orgasm. Her body jerked, spasming around him, a high pitched wail emanating from her open mouth.

As her muscles clenched around him, he drove into her hard, reaching his peak, his entire frame stiffening next to her. He muffled his incoherent shout in her shoulder as he came inside her.

Spent, Edward lowered them both to the floor, unable to continue supporting their weight, ending up on his back with Bella half sprawled over him.

They lay together, in an exhausted heap, their breathing slowly going back to normal.

Bella lifted her head to look at him. His hair was an even worse mess than usual, his face flushed and damp with sweat.

He had never looked better, she thought, smiling lazily. Edward caught her smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, running his hand up and down her spine.

"That we never did get around to that nightcap."

Edward laughed then pulled her so that she was directly on top of him.

"We could fix that and get one now." He raised his head to kiss her.

The chaste peck quickly intensified, and Bella found that, perhaps, she wasn't satiated after all. And from the feel of it, neither was Edward.

"How do you feel about christening my couch?" Edward murmured into her ear.

Bella quite liked the idea, and the nightcap went forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy eh? I figure with upcoming chapters the fluff should come when it can. Thanks again, katmom, for helping tons with flow and the dinner scene, you made it work!**

**Show me some love and review! They make me smile.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello again! Two updates in one month, a new record! :P I'm on the first of a two week break right now so I hope to get another chapter out before it's over! Er, reviews would help greatly in that endeavour *hint hint* :)**_

_**I'm glad people seemed to like the last chapter, particularly Edward's childhood stories. The running away from school story is actually real, my husband did just that on his very first day of kindergarten. However, the naked part was all mine.**_

_**Thanks to katmom for beta'ing this chapter unbelievably fast! It's the reason it's being posted today! You rock beyond words.**_

_**And to all who've reviewed, I adore you all, it brightens my day to see them in my inbox. I do reply to them, it takes me awhile but I get there!  
**_

_**If you like teasers, writing updates and general nonsense, follow me on twitter at: ****http://twitter(dot)com/A_Mayes**_

_**

* * *

**_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 12**

Bella opened her eyes, blinking several times as she tried to orient herself.

For a few panicked moments, she forgot where she was, her eyes scanning the unfamiliar surroundings.

Lifting her head she noted that she was alone, in a rather large bed…Edward's rather large bed. Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered what had transpired - several times - during the night, the living room wall being the first to be anointed.

Sitting up, Bella surveyed the damage. The sheets were half-untucked and twisted around her legs, with the duvet having been sadly abandoned on the floor.

She became aware of the fact that Edward wasn't in the bed, or room for that matter. It occurred to her then that Edward might have alternate plans for the weekend that didn't include her. She contemplated on what to do and opted to start getting ready to go home.

Leaning over the side of the bed, she scanned the floor for her clothes…only to remember that they were lying in a heap in the hallway outside.

"Crap," Bella said. Not wanting to walk about Edward's apartment naked, she saw a t-shirt hanging on his closet door.

Scrambling into it, she opened the bedroom door, darting out into the hallway. She located her discarded clothes, and nipped back into the bedroom.

After managing to get her bra on, Bella was attempting to re-button her dress. She was hopping into her panties when the door to the bedroom opened.

Swinging around, Bella saw Edward standing by the edge of the bed in nothing but his underwear. She took note of his lean, muscled body, feeling her own stir in response.

"Good morning," she said, as she awkwardly shimmied her panties into place.

"Morning." Edward's voice sounded strange. "Where are you off to?" he asked lightly.

"Umm…home," Bella said.

"You missed a button," Edward told her. Looking down at herself, Bella saw that he was right, her dress was crooked.

She was about to start fixing it when Edward interrupted her.

"Bella…are you running away from me?"

"No!" she denied.

"Really? I walk in on you with your dress half on, and one leg in your underwear. Seems like you're in a rush to me." He almost sounded upset.

"I didn't want to…be a bother," Bella admitted, abandoning her attempt to correct the buttons.

"A bother? After last night you think you would bother me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, maybe you need some space," Bella said, inordinately pleased by his reaction.

Edward strode up to her, enveloping her in his arms. "I like you being in my space," he murmured. "Don't leave."

"Okay," Bella whispered, her heart rate picking up. "Want to help me fix my dress?"

The buttons proved to be too much for Edward to handle and the dress was flung haphazardly on a chair, where it remained for the rest of the day.

**************

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, Bella was limp and completely glutted. They had spent the entire weekend together, their location of choice being the bedroom.

Looking at the clock, Bella saw it was past seven, the lateness of the day further evidenced by the darkening sky.

Reluctantly, she inched her way off the bed, only to be stopped by an arm winding its way around her waist.

"Running away again?" Edward asked, teasingly.

"It's past seven," Bella told him. "I have to go home and show Alice I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. Not to mention I need a change of clothes."

"I'll drive you." Edward sat up, watching her get dressed before following suit.

Bella went into the bathroom and gasped at the sight of her hair. It looked as if she'd stood in the middle of a tornado for a good few hours.

She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to flatten and untangle it. With a sigh, she gave up and settled for straightening out her dress.

Going back into the bedroom, she found Edward dressed simply in jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was also wilder than usual, making Bella want to run and latch herself to him all over again.

Instead she unconsciously buttoned her dress even higher and searched for her purse. When she found it, Bella went out to join Edward who was in the kitchen.

"I'm ready," she announced. He came up to her, drawing her close in his arms.

"I'm letting you go on the condition that you'll come back," he said, looking down at her, his eyes soft.

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella smiled, standing on her toes to give him a kiss, breaking away when Edward started to make it clear he wanted to more than kiss. "There's always next time," she whispered into his ear.

************

Back at her apartment, Bella found Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch, watching TV. They looked up, wearing equally smug grins when she entered.

"Making an appearance are we?" Alice grinned.

"Long time, no see, stranger," Rosalie greeted. "We were just talking about you."

"That so? What about?" Bella asked, looking innocent.

"Your amazing knowledge of flowers," Alice said, dryly. The girls laughed, and Bella, after changing her clothes, joined the other two on the couch, deliberately wiggling in between them.

"Geez, Bells. You'd think after a weekend of sex your ass might be a little less fat," Rosalie grumbled, yelping when Bella pinched her.

"Speak for yourself," she retorted. She spotted the small pile of unopened mail she had collected on Friday but neglected to go through.

The first two were bills which she scanned to make sure the charges were reasonable. The last was a letter addressed to her but the handwriting was unfamiliar.

Bella slit the envelope, drawing out a white sheet of paper. She felt herself go cold as she began to read its contents.

_Isabella,_

_I'm thinking of you. Wednesday can't come soon enough._

_James_

At her indrawn breath, Alice and Rosalie simultaneously looked at their friend. Finding her rather pale, they craned their heads to see what had caused it.

"Oh, Mother of God!" Rosalie gasped, while Alice said nothing, her dark eyes getting bigger. "That…he…" she spluttered in anger.

Bella was motionless, a myriad of emotions flowing through her. She was sick of waiting to see what James would do next. High school had been enough. She didn't need this to mess up her life now, especially when things were going so well.

Suddenly she was filled with a quiet fury. "That's it," she said. "I've had enough of this."

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, when Bella stood up.

"Calling my father."

*************

"Edward, is it all right if I leave a half hour early?" Bella asked, the next day at work. "I'll make it up tomorrow and stay late." They were in the conference room looking over files for a presentation Edward had to make later in the week.

"That's fine," he replied, looking up from a folder in his hand. "Do you mind me asking where you're going?"

"To see my father, Charlie," she said, making a correction on the sheet in front of her. "I got a letter from James last night."

"What?" The folder dropped from his hand, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, here." She passed the note to Edward to read. As he read the short sentence, Bella could see him clench his jaw.

"If you weren't already going to see your father, I would say we need to call the police," Edward said, his tone tight.

"It was my first thought after seeing that," Bella said. "I want to hear what Dad has to say about all of this."

"I want to come with you."

"I thought you would, but let's take one thing at a time. I haven't told my father about us yet. But I will tell you everything and I promise you're in on the next meeting with him."

Edward looked as if he was going to argue, but seeing Bella's earnest expression, he nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise though," he warned.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Bella said. With that she turned back to the project. "All right, if you look here, there's a mistake with the picture and text that needs to be fixed."

Edward took her cue and bent down to examine the still, the subject of James temporarily closed.

***********

Bella pulled up in front of her father's house, yanking on the emergency brake with nervous force.

She saw the door open, and Charlie's tall figure filled the doorway. Evidently he had been waiting for her.

Taking in his weather-beaten face, with its customary mustache, Bella felt a great fondness for her hard-working father.

"Heya, Bells," he said, smiling and giving her a quick hug. "Long time, no see."

"Hi, Dad." Bella squeezed him back. "How's work been?"

"Oh, you know. Same old grind. How are things going for you over at that job of yours? Empire One was it?"

"Yes," Bella said, surprised he remembered the name. "It's going really well."

"Glad to hear it, though I had no doubts you would do well." Charlie scratched his forehead. "What did you want to talk about, Bella? It sounded serious."

"Dinner first," Bella stated, wanting to do something normal before getting into the details of James.

"Okay, did you want to stay here, or go out somewhere?"

"Let's stay here," Bella said. "I brought fixings for dinner, just to make sure you're getting at least one balanced meal this month."

"I'll help," Charlie said, unexpectedly. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing. Now, tell me what to do."

*********

After consuming the spaghetti and salad, prepared with Charlie's help, Bella and her father sat at the table, sipping at their respective drinks.

"So, what's on your mind, Bells?" Charlie asked. Bella chewed on her lip, trying to figure out the best way to start.

"Dad, I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"Well…do you remember James?" It was a rhetorical question. Bella knew Charlie would remember him all too clearly.

As predicted, Charlie's face hardened at the mention of his name.

"James McAlister? What's that excuse for a human up to now? He's not bothering you again?" One look at Bella's face gave him his answer. "What's he done? Tell me everything."

Bella told her father about all her dealings with James in the past month, trying to give as much detail as she could, knowing he would need to the fullest picture she could provide. He listened carefully, even taking notes, occasionally asking her to repeat something or for further clarification.

"And so this note is the most recent thing you've gotten from him, and he's supposedly back in the city on Wednesday?"

"Yes. Dad, how worried should I be?" Bella asked, fearful of his answer.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it, Bells. This guy is not going to stop until he gets what he wants…and we're not even sure what that is exactly. You, obviously, but we don't know to what extent." Charlie face showed his disgust with James. "Damned minor laws, or I would've had him locked up all those years ago."

"What should I do?"

"I think you and Alice should get out of that apartment before Wednesday. You're both welcome to stay here. I'll notify the guys down at the precinct about McAlister. We've had trouble with him before. And that boss of yours, what was his name?"

"Edward."

"Did you tell me everything about him? Because it's not adding up as to why McAlister seems to be targeting him as well. Are they business rivals?"

Bella pursed her lips; she had intended to tell Charlie and now was as good a time as any.

"Actually, Dad, Edward and I are…seeing each other."

There was a short silence as Charlie digested this bit of news. She could tell he was struggling to keep his face neutral.

"It's okay, you can say what's on your mind," Bella said.

"Is that such a good idea, Bella? I mean, isn't there some unwritten rule about dating your boss?"

"Trust me, you can't be thinking anything that Edward and I haven't discussed ad nauseum. I know it isn't recommended, but I think we can make it work."

"I want to meet him." It was more of a command than request.

"He wanted to come with me here, but I thought I should tell you first."

"Hmm, I'll reserve judgment until I meet him then. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll ask Alice what she wants to do."

Charlie nodded. "You can bring Edward round tomorrow if he's free."

"I'll do that," Bella said.

"Have you told your mother what's happening?"

"No, she and Phil are on vacation right now anyway. And you know Mom, she'd be hysterical." Charlie knew that to be true. Renee would be frantic, working everyone else up in the process.

"Yes, but she's your mother, she has a right to know."

"I'll tell her when she's back," Bella promised. She got up from the table, taking the dishes with her.

"Leave it, I'll clear up." At her bemused look, Charlie snorted. "Give me some credit Bells, I know how to wash a dish."

He walked her out to her car. "You'll call me if anything else happens?"

"Of course, see you tomorrow, Dad."

***********

At home, Bella was talking with Alice about what her father had said.

"I'm so sorry, Ali. It's messing up your life now too."

"Don't be silly," Alice said. "This is beyond your control. It's probably best to follow your father's advice. Are you sure it's all right to stay with you and your Dad?"

"Alice, my dad loves you and he wouldn't offer if he didn't mean it. We want you to be safe too."

"Maybe I'll split it up and stay with you a bit and Jasper until this gets sorted out."

"Up to you, just don't be here on your own."

"I'll go and throw a few things together right now," Alice said, as she started moving towards her room.

Bella followed suit, taking out her phone to call Edward. He picked up so quickly she figured he was waiting for her to contact him.

"Bella?" He sounded relieved to hear from her.

"Hey, I just got back from my father's."

"What did he say?"

"That neither Alice nor I should stay in this apartment past tomorrow. We're both going to go to my father's until this all gets settled."

There was a brief pause. "You could…stay with me," he said, slowly.

"What?" Bella was startled.

"At the risk of sounding like a caveman again, I want to be there, to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"I'll be safe at my father's."

"I know, it's just…I don't like the idea of being separated from you."

"It's only Glendale," Bella started to say before deciding on a different track. "Do you want to come over?"

"I'm practically out the door."

****************

Knowing that Edward would be coming over, Alice had cheerfully tripped out of the apartment, to spend the night with Jasper.

Bella was dashing about the apartment, quickly trying to put it in order. It wasn't a terrible mess by any means, but she figured she could never be too presentable.

The telltale ring signaled Edward's arrival and, after confirming it was him, Bella let him up.

When he knocked on the door, Bella, being more cautious than usual, checked her peephole, and saw the wild head of coppery hair.

She swung the door open. "Hey, that was fas--" Her words were cut off when he abruptly caught her head to capture her lips in a burning kiss.

Bella somehow managed to close and lock the door in between Edward's heated caresses.

"Is Alice here?" he asked, between kisses.

"No," Bella breathed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was rather amazed by the fact he could want her this much, after spending an entire weekend together, and equally amazed she could respond as she was.

After some wrestling with buttons and zippers, Bella pushed Edward back onto her kitchen chair, straddling him, supporting herself by hooking her feet on the rungs of the chair.

The thought that he might not be very comfortable fled from her mind when he took her hips, bringing her down as he thrust upwards, eliciting a groan from both of them.

They quickly found a rhythm, moving in near tandem together. Bella was aware of her leg muscles protesting their position but ignored it as she hurtled towards release.

Edward's eyes seemed to glitter as he looked up at her, continuing to guide her movements on him, his breathing becoming harsher, as she pushed down harder, hovering close to the edge.

Burying his face in her neck, Edward nipped at the delicate skin there, thrusting up into her at the same time.

Bella fingers dug into Edward's biceps, leaving crescent shaped marks in the skin, her body quivering as she reached her peak.

She was still coming down from her high, when Edward drove into her hard, muffling his cry against her shoulder. He stiffened, grasping her hips in an iron grip before relaxing.

"Honestly, that wasn't what I had planned on doing…at least not so soon," Edward said, when he could talk again.

"It's not like I tried to stop you or anything," Bella laughed. "I am getting a little cold though." She unwound herself from around him, tossing his clothing at him before grabbing her own and slipping into the bathroom to clean up.

When she came back out, Edward was dressed and sitting on her couch. She plopped down next to him, his arms encircling her to draw her to him.

"So, we're meeting your father tomorrow?"

"Yes, he'd like to meet you. Are you okay with going?"

"I'd be a pretty terrible boyfriend if I refused! But seriously, I'm looking forward to meeting your father. I would like to talk with him too."

Bella nestled in closer to him, liking how Edward referenced himself. She switched the TV on, flipping channels until arriving at a well-known movie.

She could feel Edward playing with her hair, winding and unwinding a lock of it around his fingers.

The desire to say "I love you" hovered on her lips, but she swallowed them back down, unwilling to say the words that would leave her emotionally naked, especially considering the current situation. Dealing with a potential psychopath was enough for now.

They stayed on the couch, watching the film, enjoying being a normal couple.

**********

Bella parked her car, seeing Edward pull up behind her in the rearview mirror. She got out, pulling a small duffel bag out from the backseat.

Edward was by her side a minute later, and silently took the bag from her. Together they walked up the steps to the front door.

Before they could knock, Charlie had the door open, ushering them inside.

"Hi Dad," Bella said once the door was closed behind them. "This is Edward, Edward this is my father, Charlie Swan."

"Hello, Chief Swan, it's very good to meet you. Thank you for having me here." Edward offered his hand. Charlie took it, looking over the immaculately-groomed man appraisingly.

"Call me Charlie. My daughter tells me you're dating, even though you're her boss?"

"Yes sir, I'm a very lucky man. I can assure you we don't let it hinder our work relationship."

"So Bella says." After another critical stare, Charlie gave a reluctant smile. "I know that Bells has always been very professional. I can see you are too."

Bella watched and listened to the exchange, relieved that Charlie seemed to be accepting Edward.

"Are you two finished with your alpha male thing? I want to take my bag up to my room."

"Is Alice coming?" Charlie asked, bemusedly observing his daughter attempt to take her bag from Edward who wouldn't let go of it.

"Yes, later tonight." She tugged on the bag to no avail, and let go, giving up. "All right, caveman, my room is the first on the left," she instructed instead. Edward grinned, then trudged up the stairs to deposit the bag in the room.

"He seems like a good guy," Charlie commented.

"He is." Bella smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's a little early to say, but I think I like him," Charlie admitted, grudgingly. Bella beamed at him, happy to hear him say the words.

Edward was coming back down the stairs when Charlie inquired, "Staying for dinner, Edward?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"What shall it be, pizza?" Charlie looked at Bella, then Edward. Both nodded agreement.

"The usual, Dad?" Bella asked, picking up the phone.

"Anything in particular you like, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "I'll eat whatever you order."

The unlikely threesome sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"Chief Swan," Edward began, "I know Bella's told you about the situation with James McAlister."

"She has," Charlie acknowledged, glancing at his daughter who was biting her lip. "And it's Charlie. I know what you're going to ask, we dealt with him years ago but he was protected by the fact he was a minor. With what Bella's told me so far, it's not enough to go out and arrest him, as much as I would love to. But…I have a bit of pull that I'm not afraid to use. Especially with Emmett on my side."

"Emmett?"

"Rosalie's boyfriend," Bella explained. "He's on the police force, part of the LAPD, same unit as Dad. He wasn't around when it happened, of course, but I got Rosalie to fill him in after I got that note from James. I didn't know he was on the case. Are you badgering him into working with you, Dad?"

"Hardly," Charlie snorted. "Emmett's raring to go on this one, Bells. Not to mention the guys who were around the last time this McAlister reared his sorry head."

"What can I do, Charlie?" Edward looked frustrated. "I'm feeling pretty damned useless, hearing about all these people I don't know who are helping, and I hate it. Tell me what I can do."

Charlie looked hard at Edward before answering. "Do as you're doing, Edward. McAlister doesn't seem fond of you and he's up to something." He paused. "We'll definitely let you know if we think you can help us. But don't seek him out, it's what he wants," Charlie finished firmly.

Edward, looking disappointed, sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair in his characteristic manner. Bella laid her hand over his, giving him a reassuring smile. The last thing she wanted was Edward getting involved and possibly hurt because of her.

His larger hand grasped hers, their eyes meeting. The corners of Edward's mouth turned up in a small smile.

Charlie quietly watched the exchange. It was clear that Edward was in love with her, his eyes followed her every movement. Charlie knew Bella well enough to know she felt deeply for this new man. Inwardly he sighed; he'd been both anticipating and dreading the day Bella brought home a serious boyfriend. He wished it could've been under happier circumstances.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their meal. Charlie paid, over protests, bringing the pizza in and setting it on the table.

As they ate, they talked of superficial things, keeping the conversation light, as if by doing so they could alleviate the situation entirely.

Eventually, Edward had to leave, at which point Charlie stood up, said his goodbyes, and discreetly retired to the living room.

"That was nice of him," Edward commented.

"He likes you."

"I like him." He gazed down at her, his eyes seeming greener than usual. "I don't like the fact I can't be here for you."

"You are here for me, Edward. It's just a change of scenery. I hate that I've dragged you into all this. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to worry about James."

"But I'd be missing so much more," Edward said, earnestly. "Bella, if anything happened to you…I don't know what I would do…" His face hardened from the mere thought.

"Nothing's going to happen," Bella said firmly. "With you, Emmett and my father, I'll be safe."

Edward looked down, when he lifted his head his eyes were full of an unmistakable emotion.

Seeing and recognizing it, Bella felt the words she'd been keeping down bubble to her lips.

"Edward," she began, "I lied."

"Lied?"

"About not remembering anything, that night I got drunk…I lied." She saw Edward instantly become alert.

"What do you remember?" he asked carefully.

"All of it. You putting me to bed, me asking you to stay, telling you…" Bella faltered, blushing furiously. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

Her hands were parted by Edward who looked as if he was suppressing something.

"Did you mean what you said?" There was a note of urgency in his voice. "Tell me," he added when Bella didn't answer right away.

What could she say? She couldn't lie again and tell him no. The words she'd uttered were true; there was no point in trying to deny it.

"Yes." It came out in a whisper so low she could barely hear it herself. There was no doubt, however, that Edward had managed to catch it. He seemed to be struggling to contain himself.

"Say it again," he demanded.

She stared at Edward, noting his pent up expression. Figuring the secret was already out, she decided to put her heart on the table.

"Yes, I meant what I said that night. I...think I'm in love with you…" Bella stopped there, unable to say more. When Edward didn't answer right away she began to wonder if she'd been wrong to say it.

"Think, or know, Bella?" he eventually said, wholly focused on her answer.

"Know." She waited, nervously, for Edward to respond.

Suddenly he broke out into a huge smile. It lit up his face, making him even more handsome, if such a thing was possible. His obvious delight in her confession made her heart soar.

Edward pulled Bella to him, his eyes sparkling down at her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he said, tipping his head forward to kiss her upturned mouth. He broke the kiss off, leaving them both breathless. "I love you, Bella. I've been waiting a long time for you to come into my life." He laid his forehead against hers. "Ever since that night at the pub, I've been wanting to tell you how I felt."

"Why didn't you? I mean, I said it to you."

"As much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't take you seriously when you said you loved me that night. You were drunk, and I thought you wouldn't remember saying it.

"You could've said something…later on."

"I wasn't accustomed to being the one to say it first...if at all. Foolish pride, I suppose. That and I didn't want to scare you away." He smiled wryly.

"Well, you can't scare me away. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Bella murmured, happy beyond belief that this beautiful man loved her too. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"If McAlister tries anything, I'll hunt him down and kill him myself." Edward's tone was so savage it made Bella pull back to look at him. She saw anger, coupled with worry in the set of his eyes.

She put her hands on either side of his face. "It's going to be fine," she said. "We'll be fine."

Through the window, Bella saw Alice's car pull up in front of the house. Edward followed her gaze, frowning.

"I guess that's my cue," he said, moving slowly towards the door. Bella followed him, as unwilling to let him go as he was to leave.

"I'll see you, bright and early tomorrow."

"I love you, Bella. Stay safe." They kissed one last time before Edward turned to walk, with great reluctance, to his car.

He and Alice exchanged a quick greeting and, with a last look towards Bella, he got into his car, turned the ignition and drove off.

Alice, with a large backpack slung over her shoulder, came up the walk. "Good news?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, my sixth sense kicking in. But really, everything ok?"

"Considering the circumstances, I'd have to say pretty good," Bella replied, smiling at her friend. "Come on, let's tell Charlie you're here and then I'll fill you in."

***********

The next week went normally with no further communication from James, though they expected it every day.

Bella continued to stay at Charlie's at the insistence of everyone involved, including Edward. Alice had stayed for the first few days but then moved over to Jasper's.

Charlie tolerated Edward's almost daily visits, sometimes staying and chatting with them but more frequently escaping to the living room after trading pleasantries.

One of the evenings, Emmett, along with Rosalie, had come to join them and discuss how to handle the situation. The two men had clicked immediately. Emmett's easy going nature balancing out Edward's more serious nature. Bella and Rosalie had shared a pleased look when they saw how well their boyfriends got on.

Occasionally, Edward and Bella went out to a nearby coffee shop or restaurant for some alone time.

"I feel like we're in high school again," Bella griped Tuesday evening after she'd let Edward in. "Being chaperoned by my father." She'd been at Charlie's for a full week.

It had made the two men laugh. "It isn't something I've had to do in a long time," Charlie had said. "Don't fret too much, Bella. It's temporary."

"I know, in a way I wish James would hurry up and make a move so we could get this whole thing out of the way."

"Be careful what you wish for," Edward commented. "I'm sure he's waiting to make a move."

"He's biding his time," Charlie agreed. "Guys like him don't give up that easily."

Remembering the conversation the following day at work, Bella jumped when her phone rang.

"Empire One, Bella Swan speaking," she answered in her usual manner.

"Bella?" The voice over the line sounded a little tremulous. "It's Lauren."

"Lauren?" Bella was surprised. She hadn't heard anything from the former secretary since the day she'd been fired. "Why are you calling?"

"I…still need to give back my key to Edward. I forgot to do that…earlier." There was a strange quality to the way Lauren was speaking, as if she were forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, well, you could just come up and return it here."

"No, I'd rather not. I don't want to make things awkward." Lauren paused. Bella could hear something in the background and then Lauren gasped. "Could you meet me at Crave, around the corner?"

"Are you all right?" Bella asked, growing concerned at the odd way Lauren was behaving.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding strained. "Will you meet me?"

"Yes. I'll be down directly." Bella hung up, wondering why Lauren sounded so peculiar.

Usually, when she left the office, she was accompanied by either Edward or Jasper, as per Charlie's instructions.

Both were in a meeting, and seeing as how it was only the coffee shop, Bella figured it would be all right. Not to mention Lauren appeared to be agitated.

She stopped by the new secretary, Emily, to inform her she was taking a short break to go down for a coffee.

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor where Bella exited into the lobby then out the main doors. It was only a short walk to the coffee shop.

As she came up to Crave, Bella spotted Lauren standing just outside the doors, looking pale and frightened.

"Lauren!" she called, walking towards her. The blonde girl's blue eyes found her, looking almost panicked.

"Bella," she said, desperation clear in her voice as Bella approached. "I…I'm so sorry." The last word was whispered.

"Sorry? About the key?"

"No, about me." A new voice said, from behind her. Bella whirled about to see James in front of her. "Missed me much?" He smiled.

Bella went cold, her hands immediately becoming clammy with sweat. The training that had been ingrained in her kicked in and she opened her mouth to scream, but James anticipated her action, grabbing her around the waist and placing his hand over her mouth as he forced her into a more secluded side street.

Over James shoulder, she saw Lauren standing behind them, her blue eyes wide, the former malice in them completely replaced with horror at what she had caused.

Bella struggled against James' hold, biting down hard on his hand over her mouth.

"Lauren, RUN!" she managed to scream before James delivered a hard blow to her head.

Her last thought was of Edward before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I've been nominated at the Mystic Awards under Sexiest Story! I'm thrilled! Please vote for me at: http://themysticawards(dot)webs(dot)com Voting starts on the 26th through to the 9th of October.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I updated before a month was up! I see about two more chapters and an epilogue for this story. **_

_**Exciting news! Elevators has been nominated at the **_**MYSTIC AWARDS**_** under **_**SEXIEST STORY**_**! Please vote for me at: ****http://themysticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/index(dot)htm**** Voting starts today.**_

_**Thanks again to all those who've reviewed my story! I love you all. Reading them makes my day!**_

_**Join me on Twitter: http://twitter(dot)com/A_Mayes  
**_

_**Many thanks to katmom for beta'ing. And putting up with my ADD tendencies. I clog up her inbox with drafts and drabbles. She fixed up my chapter with her magical touch, it now makes much more sense!**_

_**This chapter flips between Bella and Edward's POV (yay EPOV, finally!)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 13**

**BELLA  
**

The first thing Bella was aware of was a throbbing pain on the left side of her head. She tried to lift her hand but was unable to move it.

Feeling heavy, she tried to raise herself to a sitting position, but found her hands were tied behind her back, a gag around her mouth.

Slowly, her memory came back to her and she realized she must be with James.

What had she been thinking to go out and meet Lauren when she knew James was looking for her? Bella mentally berated herself, tears of fright and frustration sliding down her cheeks.

She concentrated hard to control her emotions. It wouldn't do to become hysterical; it would only make things worse. Taking several deep breaths, Bella managed to wiggle her way to a sitting position against the wall and surveyed her surroundings.

It was a large bedroom; she was sitting at the foot of the bed on plush, carpeted floor. There was a window on one side where sunlight was coming through, indicating that it was still daylight. On the other side there was a door which led to an ensuite bathroom.

It looked like a hotel room and a fancy one at that. Bella could only hope that James would've been stupid enough to check in using a credit card.

Footsteps sounded on what must have been a hardwood floor in the adjoining room. Bella listened to them come closer, dread building in her body, unable to keep the terrified noises from leaving her throat.

The clarity of the steps became muffled, as her captor stepped into the carpeted room. James crossed the floor, coming to sit on the bed, his light eyes resting on her.

"Ah, you're awake," he said, smiling. "I was starting to worry that I'd hit you a little too hard, but I think you'll be fine."

He looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her answer. Bella raised her eyes to meet his gaze before sliding her focus back to the floor. "Look up at me," James commanded.

Reluctantly, Bella did as he asked. James was staring at her, a mixture of lust and curiosity in his face. She cringed, fear creeping its way down her spine.

"Poor girl, it's hard to speak with that around your mouth isn't it?" He made a clucking noise with his mouth, hunkering down to the floor beside her.

Bella shied away, shrinking against the wall as far from him as possible. James touched the gag. "I can take this off of you, but I'm sure if I do you'll scream the place down. So, I have some insurance against that."

He pulled out a gun, holding it loosely in his hands. "I'll take the gag off, Bella, but I'm going to keep this out," he said, waving the gun. "If you scream, or make a break for it, I won't hesitate to use it on you. Not to mention that boss of yours, Edward, was it? I really don't want to have to shoot either of you, so will you behave yourself?"

Bella hesitated, her mind racing with her options. She was sure James was dead serious about shooting her if she did anything to give them away and there was no way to attempt to overpower him tied as she was. Seeing no other way around it, Bella nodded her assent.

James untied the knot of the gag behind her head, removing it from her mouth. Bella coughed as her body worked to remoisten her tongue.

"Better?" James asked.

"Yes," Bella answered, knowing it was what he wanted to hear. "Where are we?" she ventured to ask, her voice raspy.

"In a hotel room, one of my favourite haunts. It's temporary though. We'll be moving to a more secluded area soon."

Alarmed at the mention of moving, Bella asked, "Secluded area?"

"A sort of cabin, or cottage, if you will. It's a ways from here, in the Big Bear area, and quite remote. You'll like it there, once it's ready for us to move into."

"Are…you going to untie me?" Bella fought to keep her voice at normal pitch.

"No. I can't risk you flying at me, as amusing as it might be. I am sorry about that bump on your head, but there just wasn't anything for it."

"Lauren…" Bella said, remembering how she had yelled out to her before James had knocked her out.

At the mention of her name, James' face lost any humour it had.

"That was a part of the plan that didn't go as I'd intended. Stupid bitch wimped out at the last minute; begged me not to make her go through with it. And now…well, even if she does go to the police, there isn't too much of a chance they'll find us."

Seeing that he wasn't adverse to answering questions, Bella continued, "Why did you involve Lauren at all?"

"Well, after Edward fired her, she came to my firm for an interview. When I found out she had worked for Empire One, it was easy to get the story from her. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" he quoted. "She was willing enough, and managed to get your contact information to me. But, like I said before, as things progressed she became disappointingly moral."

Digesting this news, Bella fervently hoped that Lauren had gone to the police or even Edward. She was sure they would have noticed her absence by now.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella's voice rose, as the panic she had been trying to keep under control broke to the surface. "Wasn't high school enough?"

"That's just it, high school wasn't enough. I never got to enjoy you fully back then, did I? Then, at the conference, when Cullen stepped up, acting all alpha male…it was just too delicious a challenge to pass up."

There was a knock on the door, causing Bella's head to whip in its direction, hope flaring in her eyes.

James caught her look and shook his head, amused. "Room Service, and I can't have you making noise, so I'm going to have to put you elsewhere." He retied the gag around her mouth and dragged her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bella tried to make as much noise as she could, but it proved difficult, tied as she was and she ended up sweaty and breathing hard from her efforts.

Too soon, James opened the door, to drag her back out into the bedroom. "Same rules apply," he informed her before removing the gag from her mouth again. "I thought you might be hungry."

Bella had no intention of eating anything James offered her. Moreover, her stomach was too knotted to tolerate any food. "I don't want to eat."

James shrugged. "Some water then?" When Bella didn't immediately refuse, he brought a bottle out, uncapped it and held it to her lips.

Her throat was too dry to resist and Bella gulped down half the bottle, though a lot of it splashed down her front.

She noticed James staring at the wet patch on her chest, his expression turning licentious.

"Soon," he whispered, as if to himself. "All right, I'm going to go out for a bit and set things up at our next location. Now, so you won't miss me…" James brought out a rag, and held it over her nose and mouth.

Bella took an unwilling breath, her nostrils assaulted by a strange sweet smell. Her eyes closed as she faded, once again, into blackness.

***********

**EDWARD**

The meeting was going long, making Edward impatient, his foot unconsciously tapping underneath the table.

Jasper, who was sitting next to him, was also glancing at his watch with increasing frequency.

Security at Empire One was good, with no unannounced strangers being allowed up to their floor. Still, Edward felt edgy. His first priority was Bella's safety and he would do whatever it took to make sure she stayed out of harm's way.

Finally, the last presentation came to end and Edward promptly dismissed everyone. As was his habit, he glanced over to Bella's work area and saw that it was empty. Trying to quell a sense of foreboding, Edward went to check the copy room, also finding it vacant.

He scanned the offices for signs of his assistant as he walked towards Jasper's office where he knocked on the doorsill. The blond man looked up.

"Jasper, have you seen Bella?"

"No, isn't she in her office? Or maybe in the copy room?"

"I've checked both areas, she's not in either spot or anywhere else that I can see."

"I'll call Alice, maybe they met for coffee or something." Jasper picked up the phone while Edward went out to ask Emily if she'd seen Bella leave the office.

The dark-haired girl told him Bella had run downstairs for a coffee.

"When was this?" Edward asked, his words coming out more harshly than he'd intended.

"A little over an hour ago…is something wrong?" Emily asked worriedly when Edward swore. Bella simply wouldn't take such a long break in the middle of a work day.

"Did Bella say where she was going?"

"No, she didn't. Do you want me to call her?"

"I'll do it." Edward came around behind the desk and dialed Bella's cell phone. It rang repeatedly before switching over to voice mail. He hung up and tried again, only to get the same result.

Now filled with apprehension, Edward slammed the receiver down, making Emily jump in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Emily, it's not you." He stopped short when he saw Jasper come up to him.

"Did you find her?" He asked. "Alice hasn't heard from her all day."

"No. I'm going to call her father." Edward was about to follow through when Emily's phone rang. He picked it up before Emily had a chance to react.

"This is Edward Cullen," he said shortly into the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I wasn't expecting for you to answer," came a surprised male voice over the other end.

"What is it?"

"There's a Lauren Mallory here who wants to see you."

Lauren…Edward wondered what it was she could want now, he was about to tell the security guard to turn her away, but the man continued, "She says she has to tell you about Bella and James. She seems really agitated…should I let her up?"

"Yes." Edward hung up, dreading the worst, and walked through the main doors to wait for the elevator to bring Lauren up.

After what seemed like an interminably long time, the doors to one of the elevators slid open and Lauren stepped off.

She looked shaken, her blue eyes wide with distress. Seeing Edward standing in the office foyer, his face hard and unforgiving made her shoulders slump with guilt.

"What do you know about Bella?" Edward started in, foregoing any pleasantries.

"James has her."

Edward felt his body go cold. For a moment, he was unable to process what she had said.

"Lauren, you had better not be fucking with me."

"No, no I'm not…I wouldn't, not about something like this."

"How do you know James has her?"

"I…I was there when he took her."

"Where were you?"

"We were just outside Crave…"

Edward didn't stay to hear the rest of what she was going to say. With a sharp order to Jasper to keep Lauren there and to call Chief Swan, he took off down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

Uncaring of the curious stares he was getting as he raced across the lobby, Edward practically crashed through the door in his haste to get to the coffee shop where Lauren had last seen Bella.

Once there, he looked around outside hurriedly, then went inside. It wasn't too busy and there was no sign of Bella.

Desperate, Edward went back outside, this time carefully examining the area. His eyes fell on a pink object on the ground.

Bending down to pick it up, he saw it was Bella's cell phone, the charm hanging from it giving away its ownership.

Realization sank in then, James had taken Bella and he had no idea where they could be.

With the phone clutched tightly in his hand, Edward rested it briefly against his forehead. A deadly rage rushed through him.

The one thing he held most precious had been taken from him, and he would do anything in his power to get her back.

James had made the biggest mistake of his life.

************

**BELLA**

Disoriented, Bella became aware that she was awake. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy from whatever drug James had made her breathe. From the pressure in her mouth, she knew that James had put the gag back on her while she'd been knocked out.

She had no idea how much time had passed or what time it was at all. There was no clock that she could see in the room, at least not from her position on the floor.

The room was growing dark, indicating it was evening.

Bella struggled against her bonds, in a vain attempt to free herself. However, the ropes were tied tight and her body was still feeling the effects of being drugged.

Another, horrifying thought came to her as she lay on the carpet. Had James raped her while she was unconscious? How could she check?

Thinking back on it, Bella knew she had woken up in pretty much the same position she had been in when James had drugged her. And, as far as she could tell, she wasn't sore and her clothes weren't disarranged.

The door to the bedroom opened then, light from the adjoining room spilling in.

James switched the lights on, illuminating the room, causing Bella to squint.

"You've slept the day away," he commented. "While you were getting your beauty rest, I was getting my cabin ready for our arrival. There no one can disturb us."

This new revelation threw Bella into a pit of despair. If James managed to get her to the cabin, it would be that much harder for anyone to find her.

She wanted to scream when he brought his finger to her cheek, running it down her neck to her collarbone. Her body jerked away from his touch at which point James grabbed her painfully by her hair, forcing her face up to look at him.

"Still the little spitfire, aren't you? Not so fun now that you don't have your friends or Cullen to rush to your aid. It's a matter of time, Bella. Soon we'll be isolated, where no one will be able to hear you, and then I'll finish what I started that night in senior year. I could easily have taken you here, but thought you might want a more romantic setting for our first time."

He abruptly released her head, causing it to thump back against the wall. Bella winced at the impact.

James gave her an unpleasant smile. "It's best you get some rest now, my sweet, you're going to need it. There are still a few things that need to be done to the cabin so we'll be here until tomorrow night. I won't drug you again since I'll be staying here tonight. Do remember, I have the gun."

Running his hand over her tangled hair, James left the room, switching the lights off and closing the door behind him, leaving Bella in the darkness, alone once more.

Tears of terror and misery wet Bella's eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto the carpeted floor.

She could only hope that Edward would find her before James could move her to the cabin.

*************

**EDWARD**

Edward was in his office, waiting for Charlie Swan and Emmett McCarty to arrive, and doing an extremely poor job of being patient.

He was constantly in and out of his seat, pacing the room. He had loosened his tie, rolled up his shirt sleeves, and run his hands through his hair so many times it was practically standing on end.

In his hand he still held Bella's cell phone, unable to let go of the object that was a part of her. He couldn't think of anything else, his mind going over and over what he could have done differently.

She had entranced him since the first day they'd met. She was beautiful, with her dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders and the deep brown eyes that he could so easily get lost in.

More than her physical beauty, it was her open, giving nature and her easy laugh that held him under her spell. He thought back to that first incident in the elevator, he'd never felt such a strong attraction for a woman before and he'd been conflicted when he found out she was going to be working for him.

When Bella had told him she loved him, it had inspired a kind of happiness he hadn't known was possible. This woman, who he adored beyond reason, was finally his.

And he'd be damned if James thought he was going to take her away from him.

Empire One had, uncharacteristically, closed down for the day. Edward had ordered everyone out, with the exception of Jasper and Lauren, knowing that no work was going to get done and also knowing Charlie would want a look around the office and its surrounding areas.

After he had come back from the coffee shop, he had sat and questioned Lauren within an inch of her life.

To her credit, Lauren had obediently answered everything to the best of her ability, weathering Edward's obvious disgust when she admitted to giving Bella's personal information to James.

She had meekly agreed to stay until Charlie and Emmett arrived and was now sitting quietly in the conference room.

"Edward?" A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. He stopped his pacing to see Alice in the doorway, concern etched over her usually cheerful face. "I had to come over. I couldn't stand being alone. How are you?"

"I've had better days," Edward said, putting Bella's phone down on his desk, his fingers lingering on its cover. "I can't stand the waiting. We don't know where he is or what he could be doing…" He didn't finish his sentence. "I failed her, Alice. I couldn't protect her."

"No, Edward." Alice walked up to him. "You did everything you could. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Why did she go to meet Lauren? When she knew James was out there?" Edward asked, his anguish over the entire situation making itself known.

"I don't know." Alice put a comforting hand on his arm. "Bella is always one to want to help. She was probably lulled into a false sense of security when nothing happened immediately."

"I'm afraid we won't be able to find her in time," Edward said, throatily.

"_You_ will find her, Edward. I know you will." The words came out in a near whisper.

Their eyes met and Edward put his hand over hers, both of them united in their mutual concern for Bella. He felt the beginnings of a sibling-like bond with the petite girl.

"Edward," Jasper came into the office. "Charlie's here…and Emmett. They're in the conference room with Lauren."

Edward walked swiftly towards the conference room, trailed by Alice and Jasper. Inside he saw Charlie and Emmett, in casual clothes, interrogating Lauren.

The bigger man glanced at Edward, giving him a grim smile.

"Ms. Mallory, how did James treat you in your dealings with him?" Charlie asked, a small notepad in his hand.

"At first he was understanding. But he turned cruel when I didn't want to carry out his…last plan to lure Bella to him. He threatened my family so I did what he wanted. I'm really sorry Chief Swan, if I could take it all back I would."

"I'm sorry too, Ms. Mallory. Since you've assisted James you're an accessory to the kidnapping. We're going to have to bring you down to the station. But it's in your favour that you're helping us find them. Emmett, take her down to the car, Robbins is waiting down there."

Lauren's face grew paler, but she didn't protest and quietly followed Emmett out of the room, keeping her head down as she left Empire One. Edward noticed Alice's eyes following her, distaste clear in her expression.

Charlie turned towards Edward, meeting the tall man's tense gaze with his own. The strain of the situation was apparent in the haggard look on his face.

"Give me some good news, Charlie," Edward said. Bella's father rubbed his chin in a restless gesture.

"Wish I could, Edward. Fact is we don't know where James could be."

"Charlie, they've come through with the search warrant for McAlister's apartment," Emmett interrupted, holding his phone to his ear. "I'm going to go down there myself."

Charlie nodded his consent.

"I want to go with Emmett," Edward stated. "And look with him."

"I didn't hear anything you just said." Charlie turned to Emmett who had returned from escorting Lauren. "See that you are able to search the area properly." He purposefully strode away to check on Bella's office.

Emmett winked at Edward, waving him over to the door.

Edward looked at Jasper. "Are you all right with staying here and aiding Charlie?"

"Of course, and I'll call if anything changes at all."

"You'll find her," Alice repeated her words from earlier.

"I hope so," Edward said, he gave the two a brief, hard smile before heading towards the elevators with Emmett.

**********

Emmett stopped outside of a beige building in Pasadena. The bright sunny day was in direct contrast to the mood of the two passengers inside the car.

"Edward, I probably don't need to tell you, but don't touch anything in McAlister's apartment. And put these on." Emmett tossed a pair of latex gloves to Edward as they got out of Emmett's car.

The two men looked up at the tall apartment complex looming before them.

"So, that's where this asshole lives," Emmett commented, shielding his eyes against the sun. "Let's go, bro."

Having arranged things with the landlord on their way over, Emmett and Edward were duly escorted up to James' apartment by a middle-aged woman who didn't encourage any conversation. She opened the door for them then left them to their devices.

The apartment was fairly large and quite neat. Edward followed Emmett's lead, being careful not to touch anything.

It seemed a pretty standard place, TV, CD/DVD shelf, bookshelf, a kitchen that didn't look like it got much use.

While Emmett was examining the bathroom and bedroom, Edward took the time to peruse the living room.

As he went through the room he grew more and more disheartened, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, no clue as to where James might have taken Bella.

Still, he continued, combing over the same places he'd already looked until, finally, something caught his eye.

His attention was drawn to a small piece of paper that was on the floor, next to a side table that held the phone. It looked as if it had been ripped and the scrawl showed the writing had been hurried.

He picked it up in his gloved hand, squinting in an effort to decipher the script. The black squiggles started to make some sense.

_The Langham _

_626 –_

The rest of the number was torn off but it didn't matter. Edward had what he needed.

The Langham.

For the first time, he felt hope flow through him.

_Hold on, Bella_, he thought _I'm coming._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Did it live up to expectations? I'm a little nervous… And please vote! Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Wow, I updated in a week again! Holidays were great for my productivity. I'm back at work now...boo._**

_**Many thanks for all the love I received for this chapter! I love the support. **_

_**This chapter has only a little EPOV and the rest is Bella. One more chapter after this, I think. And an epilogue. I can't believe I'm almost finished! WAAAH!  
**_

_**My beta, katmom, is all kinds of amazing. She set me straight on a lot of weirdness I had in this chapter...and still puts up with multiple daily emails from me. **_

_**Don't forget to vote for me at the Mystic Awards: http://themysticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot) htm Elevators is under Sexiest Story!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 14**

**EDWARD**

_Hold on, Bella_, he thought, _I'm coming._

With the slip of paper clutched tight in his hand, Edward stood up, ready to bolt from the apartment. Common sense stilled him. Emmett wouldn't take kindly to him taking off without so much as a word.

"Emmett!" he called. "You need to see this." Emmett's head popped out from the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"This…" Edward showed him the paper in his hand. "He's taken Bella to the Langham."

"The fancy hotel? Well, I'll be damned. Who'd think the fucker would be so upscale?" Emmett took out his radio. "Chief Swan, this is McCarty. Come in, over."

"Charlie here, what have you got Emmett? Over." Charlie's voice came through crackling on the radio.

"We've got a lead, Chief. There's good reason to believe McAlister's taken Bella to a hotel. The Langham. Over."

"In Pasadena? I'm coming down now. Get more units out there to cover. Swan out."

Edward was impatient for the short conversation to end so they could leave. His tapping foot gave way his edginess.

"Let's go," Emmett said and the two men took off at a run. On the way down to the ground floor, Emmett radioed for back up.

Once at the car, Emmett set the siren wailing. "We'll find her." His tense expression mirrored Edward's.

The tires squealed as the car pulled away from the curb.

*******

Day was turning into dusk as Emmett's car approached a huge palatial building. The Langham loomed large before them.

Edward's hand was on the door handle as the car slowed down. Before it had stopped, he had jumped out of the car, unable to wait any longer. Emmett was right behind him.

Bursting into the lobby, Edward pushed his way to the front of the check-in desk, ignoring the dismayed exclamations of the people in line.

The clerk's disapproving glare, turned to concern when Emmett flashed his badge.

"LAPD, we need you to cooperate with us. We have reason to believe you have a guest who's kidnapped a woman."

"Is there a James McAlister staying here?" Edward demanded.

The clerk quickly turned to the computer, typing in the query. He shook his head, "No."

"Dammit, he's under an alias," Emmett swore. Pulling out two pictures, Emmett slammed them down on the counter, making the clerk jump. "Have you seen this man, or woman? You two there!" he called to the other two clerks manning the desk. "Get over here."

Obediently, they came over to peer at the photographs. One, a young girl with a tag that read "Leah", put her finger on James' photo.

"Yes, I remember him, he checked in yesterday."

"Do you remember his name?" Edward asked urgently.

"I do, he was very rude, kept snapping at me to hurry up. Said he had important business to tend to. He checked in using the name Hunter."

"What room?" Emmett asked.

Leah looked up the information, turning back to grab a key card without being asked. She swiped it through the machine, handing it over to Edward. "Room 1020. The fastest way is to take the elevator by the West stairs." She pointed them in the right direction. "I hope you find her."

Edward, key in hand, and Emmett sprinted towards the elevator.

"Edward," Emmett said, once they were in the lift, "Don't lose your head up there. Let me check to see it's safe before you go running in."

Edward barely heard a word. His head was full of only one thing: Finding Bella.

On the tenth floor the elevator doors slid open. The sign on the wall indicated the room was to the left.

At the door, Edward jammed the key into the slot, using the weight of his body to push it open.

He would've rushed in, but was held back, forcibly, by Emmett. "Edward, don't be stupid," he warned. "The last thing we need is you getting shot and killed. Let me do my job. If Bella is here, we'll find her."

Keeping a firm hold on Edward's arm, Emmett surveyed the room. It appeared to be empty.

A weak thump sounded from behind the wall. Edward's head shot in the direction of the sound.

Even Emmett couldn't hold him then and he took off towards the bedroom, calling out Bella's name.

*******

**BELLA**

James had left Bella alone, once more citing more modifications were needed on the cabin. In addition to tightening the gag around her mouth, he tied her wrists and ankles to the legs of the bed frame, ensuring she wouldn't be able to make any noise.

Having fallen into an exhausted sleep, Bella jolted awake when the door slammed open.

She heard voices, muted by the wall, talking in the other room. Knowing it couldn't be James, he had never needed to slam the door prior to this, Bella used what strength she had left to slam her body against the floor, trying to signal that she was in the room.

Then she heard the sweetest sound to ever meet her ears.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward's voice, laced with frantic urgency carried into the bedroom. The knob of the door rattled. "Bella! Can you hear me? Fuck, she has to be in there."

She tried to make as much noise as she could so that he would hear her and know she was inside.

The handle shook a few more times. A muffled curse followed then the door smashed open, cracking under the force with which it had hit the adjoining wall.

Edward rushed into the room, his eyes wild with worry, his hair flying every which way at once.

Bella felt relief flow through her when his eyes finally found her, on the floor at the foot of the bed. She saw his expression change to horror when he saw her gagged and bound.

Falling to his knees beside her, Edward hurriedly undid the gag from her mouth. It felt odd to have her lips suddenly free to move. Her mouth seemed stiff when she tried to speak.

"You found me," Bella whispered. "Thank God."

"God, Bella, what's he done to you? Where are you hurt?" Edward asked as he bent to untie her wrists and ankles.

"I'm okay. Just sore," Bella croaked out. The ropes loosened then dropped from her wrists, followed by her legs. She wanted to fling her arms around him but was unable to move her arms, having been in one position for too long. "Oh, Edward…I'm so happy to see you."

Edward drew her into his arms, nearly crushing her as he brought one hand to the back of her head, cradling her against him.

Bella closed her eyes, relishing the feel of being in his arms again. With Edward, she knew she was safe.

She felt tears of overwhelming relief burn behind her eyes. Not bothering to hold them back, she let them flow freely down her cheeks. The terror of the last day and a half suddenly engulfed her and the tears turned to deep, racking sobs.

Edward lowered his head into her hair, continuing to hold her close, as if he was trying to absorb the pain and suffering she must have endured into his own body. He rocked them in an unconscious movement as Bella shook in his embrace.

"He was going to take me away from here…to a cabin where no one could find us. I was afraid I'd never see you again…" she sobbed out.

"I've got you," Edward soothed her. "No one can hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry I went with Lauren…it was a stupid thing to do. I should've known better." Bella continued; her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Shh. It doesn't matter. You're safe now." He spoke softly to her, until her cries quieted.

When Bella's breathing returned to normal, Edward pulled back slightly to look down into her face. Seeing the bruised lump on the side of her head, his eyes narrowed.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, carefully touching her temple, pulling his hand back when Bella winced.

"He grabbed me around the arms and hair a little hard, but otherwise he left me gagged and tied up."

"Did he…rape you?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "But only because he had a strange idea about it."

Edward gave her a questioning look, but didn't press. Instead, he started rubbing her arms and legs, realizing she was too stiff to move them herself. When he reached her hands, he lifted them to his lips.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Bella's tired face.

"How did you find me?"

"Emmett and I went to James' apartment. I found a scrap of paper with this hotel's name written on it. We came straight here."

"Emmett's here?"

"Yeah, he's just outside. Manning the door, I think. Can you stand up? We should go down and get you some medical attention."

"I think so."

Edward helped her up, holding her steady when she wobbled slightly. He kept an arm around her waist, walking her to the bedroom door.

At the doorway, he stopped short. Bella felt his grip on her waist tighten.

Then she saw the reason he had stopped. In front of them, Emmett was standing, his posture tense. His gun was drawn and aimed at a blond man who had his back to them.

James also had his gun out and directed at Emmett.

"I've come too far to have you, or Cullen, ruin my fun," James was saying.

"It's already been done, you sad sack of shit," Emmett replied. If he noticed Edward and Bella, he didn't let on.

"Stay here," Edward whispered to Bella. He let go of her waist.

"No, Edward," Bella whispered back, grabbing his arm.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "Trust me." He gently removed her hand from his arm. "Please, Emmett needs help."

Bella bit her lip and grabbed onto the door frame to balance herself. She watched, warily, as the man she loved made his way towards the two men.

Edward quietly walked up behind James, who, being focused on Emmett, didn't notice him. He nodded to the big man.

Emmett grinned, visibly infuriating his opponent. "Say, McAlister, what's that behind you?"

"Christ, you don't think I'd fall for that?" James sneered.

"No, but I do think you'd fall for this," Edward said.

Clearly startled, James started to turn towards Edward. Bella swallowed back a scream as Emmett took advantage of his distraction and kicked the gun out of James' hand.

At the same time Edward drew his fist back and connected with James' face, hitting him square in the jaw.

From her vantage point, Bella saw James spin slightly from the force of the blow, before dropping to the ground where he lay, unmoving. Edward was staring down at him with loathing, his arm tensed, ready to strike again if James showed any signs of moving.

Emmett walked over to Edward to peer down at James himself. He used his foot to turn the unconscious man over.

"Yep, I'd say he's down for the count. Great punch, by the way," Emmett said, admiringly, to Edward.

"Thanks." Edward rubbed his knuckles. "I can't remember the last time I punched someone."

"It's like riding a bike."

By this time Bella had made her way towards them, clutching the back of the sofa for support. She stared, wide-eyed at James, sprawled on the floor.

"Is it over?" she asked, in a low voice.

"It's over. He's out of our lives," Edward said, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

The sound of many feet pounding down the hallway met their ears. It grew louder until it reached the door. A group of officers, led by Charlie, entered the room, all with their guns drawn and at the ready.

"Bella!" Charlie cried when he saw her. Edward let go of her so Charlie could hug his only child.

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes once again when she felt her father shaking next to her. Having cried out her initial shock, she was able to stay relatively calm.

"I'm okay, Dad," she said. "Really, I'm okay."

"You don't know the things that were going through my head. I kept imagining the worst. I was so afraid he'd take you away or really hurt you before we could find you."

It was rare for Charlie to admit his feelings. Bella hugged him tightly.

"You found me, Dad. I'm all right now."

Charlie pulled away to look at his daughter. "You're all I've got in the world, Bella. I may not say it or show it enough, but I love you."

Bella smiled through her tears. "I know. I love you too, Dad."

The Chief finally noticed that James was lying on the ground. "What happened here?"

"He pulled a gun on me and we were in a standoff until Edward came and punched him out," Emmett supplied.

Charlie glanced at Edward, a hint of a smile on his face. "This is your handiwork?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well done. Take him down, boys," he ordered, pushing at James' prone body with his foot. "I don't want him anywhere where I can see him." He took a pair of handcuffs from his belt and quickly cuffed James' hands behind his back.

James stirred, groaning as his eyes opened. He blinked a few times and focused on Charlie who was still on his knees next to him. He tried to get up but, along with the handcuffs, Charlie had a firm hold on him, keeping him down.

"Chief Swan," he said flatly. "Where's Bella?"

"That's none of your concern," Charlie replied, his voice like ice.

"You're wrong there, Chief. I like to make everything about your daughter my concern."

"Trust me when I say, you'll never lay eyes on her again, not with what's going to happen to you." Charlie signaled to his officers to take James.

They were none too gentle as they grabbed the blond man and half-dragged him down to where a car was waiting for him.

"Now," Charlie said, going up to Bella, who was sandwiched between Edward and Emmett, "Let's get you to a hospital."

***********

Bella was admitted to the hospital and treated for rope burns to her ankles and wrists as well as dehydration and general exhaustion.

Edward stayed by her side, even as she slept, holding her hand and watching to make sure she was sleeping peacefully. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt a hand shaking his arm.

"Edward." He jerked awake and saw Alice beside him. "You need some rest."

"I'm not leaving her."

"You haven't left her side since you found her. She's going to be fine. Go home and at least shower and change. Then you can come back. Bella probably won't wake up until you get back anyway." At Edward's mutinous look Alice pursed her lips, her eyes twinkling. "I think she'd appreciate it if you were clean when she saw you again."

Looking down at himself, Edward couldn't help the reluctant chuckle that escaped him. Alice was right, he was a mess. "Okay, but I'm coming right back."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Alice smiled. "Go, I'm here and Rosalie is on her way. We'll take care of her while you're gone."

Edward stood up, pressing a kiss to Bella's hand before laying it back on the bed. "Thanks, Alice."

"See you in a few."

Edward ran into Rosalie on his way out of the hospital. After a quick hello, Edward told her he would be back in an hour.

Rosalie found Alice just outside Bella's room.

"How is she?"

"Mostly shaken and tired. Her actual physical injuries are minor."

"I hear they've got James in custody."

"Yes. He's down at the precinct now. Apparently Edward knocked him out."

"Yeah, Emmett told me, said it was pretty impressive." Rosalie grinned. "I ran into him at the entrance."

"I sent him home. He hasn't left her side since she was admitted."

"That's devotion for you. He loves her, doesn't he?"

"She's the world to him. Come on, let's go see her."

********

There was a murmur of voices in the room around her. At first the sounds all blended into one another. Then the sounds turned into distinct words.

"How is she, Dad?" Edward's voice sounded almost melodic.

"Edward, if you ask me that one more time, I'm throwing you out of this room. She's fine, she just needs rest."

"Sorry," Edward sounded contrite. "I've just been worried."

"I know, son. Physically, Bella should be up and around in no time."

"I think she's waking up." There was some movement then Bella felt Edward take her hand in his.

Bella opened her eyes to see Edward smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"Groggy…but better too."

"That's from the sedatives we gave you, the feeling should wear off soon," Carlisle told her, checking her pulse. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"No."

"Good. We've wrapped your wrists and ankles, but there wasn't any major damage done. The bump on your head is going down, no concussion, but we'll keep an eye on it. You should be discharged tomorrow. I'm going to let your father know you're awake." Carlisle smiled reassuringly, gave Edward's shoulder a squeeze, and left the room.

"Thank you for staying, Edward. I'm glad you're here."

"There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes as Edward brushed his lips gently against hers.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you," he said, huskily. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"You don't have to. I'm here, safe because of you…What happened to your hand?" Bella asked, sidetracked by the bandage wrapped around his left hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. I punched James a bit harder than I thought. It started swelling a little, so my father bandaged it for me."

"It really was a good hit." Bella smiled.

The door opened and Charlie entered, followed by Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Hey kid," Charlie said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but all right."

"I brought you a change of clothes, if you want them." Alice held up a bag.

Bella spent some time chatting and reassuring everyone that she was fine. She felt her eyes growing heavy, prompting Carlisle shooed them all out.

"Bella needs her rest." When everyone had filed out, he addressed Bella, "Once you're up again, we'll get the papers ready for your discharge."

"Can Edward stay with me?"

"I don't think I could stop him, so yes, he can. Don't keep her up, son. Sleep is the best way for her to recover right now."

"I'll be good," Edward promised as Carlisle exited the room, closing the door behind him. "Go to sleep, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up."

She closed her eyes, falling asleep while holding Edward's hand.

********

Bella spent the rest of her time in the hospital slipping in and out of slumber. True to his word, Edward didn't stir from her side, taking naps in the chair beside her bed.

By the time Bella woke the following morning, she was feeling much more herself. She ate the breakfast that Edward bought for her from a local cafe, insisting it would whet her appetite more than the typical hospital fare.

As promised, Carlisle discharged her in the afternoon, under strict instructions to call if she started to feel pain or became dizzy.

She had spent the first few days at her father's house. Wanting things to go back to normal as quickly as possible, Bella moved back into her apartment with Alice as soon as she could get Charlie to agree.

Bella had also been seeing a therapist following the incident. Although she didn't feel she needed the help, she had gone at the recommendation of Charlie and Carlisle. Surprisingly, she had found the sessions restorative.

James had been taken into custody. Following his arrest, the police had done a thorough search of both his apartment and cabin; uncovering some disturbing evidence at the latter. They found a photograph of a girl who had gone missing three years earlier. A search of the grounds around the cabin revealed the remains of the girl's body.

"He'll be put away for life," Charlie had said, with some satisfaction. "You'll need to testify when he comes to trial, Bella."

Bella had, naturally, agreed, though she was relieved that she wouldn't have to testify for quite some time. She had felt somewhat sorry for Lauren when she learned the former secretary would also be going to trial for being an accessory to the kidnapping.

Her father had told her it wasn't worth thinking about. "She made bad choices, Bells. Now she has to pay for them."

Slowly, life went back to normal. Bella returned to work where she was welcomed back with enthusiasm. At first, it was comforting to fall back into a regular routine and Bella worked, contentedly in her usual role.

However, after the settling in period, Bella started to feel restless. Before, she'd been busy learning how to do her job and also distracted by the would-be relationship between Edward and herself.

With those issues resolved, she was starting to see there wasn't anywhere she could really go with her job. Moreover, she wasn't sure the corporate lifestyle completely agreed with her. She was beginning to find it restrictive to be chained to a desk. It worked well for other people, but not her.

As a result of this new self-awareness, Bella thought long and hard about her options and came to a decision. She only hoped Edward would understand.

*********

A few weeks after her rescue, Bella and Edward were spending a Friday night relaxing in his apartment.

He had wanted to cook a meal for her, showing that he knew his way around a kitchen. His chosen dish was beef stroganoff accompanied with a light salad.

After a lot of stirring, seasoning and taste-testing, Edward placed a plate in front of her, first spreading a napkin on her lap.

"This looks wonderful, Edward!" she exclaimed. She picked up her fork to take a bite. "Delicious!" she announced.

Edward smiled at her enthusiasm. "You're adorable." He picked up his own fork and began eating.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I always had an interest in food. Food preparation was a logical progression."

"Mmm, something we have in common."

They lapsed into a momentary silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Bella, there's something I wanted to talk about," Edward said, sounding tentative.

"What is it?"

"Well, do – do you like my apartment?" he asked, awkwardly.

Taken aback, Bella glanced around. "Yes, it's pretty nice."

"Do you like being here, in this apartment…with me?"

"You know I do. Are you moving or something?"

"No, unless you…" Edward stopped, annoyed with himself. "I wanted to know if you'd be interested in moving in here." He continued when Bella only stared at him. "Or…we could look for a new place…or stay status quo."

"Are you asking me to live with you?"

"Yes…but if it's too early then it's okay. We don't have to…"

"I want to live with you," Bella cut him off, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"Really?" Edward's face lit up in kind.

"Of course! I'm surprised you'd doubt it." They smiled goofily at each other.

Abandoning the meal, Edward stood up and pulled Bella to her feet. He kissed her slowly, his mouth moving teasingly over hers. Bella's body grew warm as she responded to his kiss.

"I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning," Edward said, nipping at her ear.

"You practically do as it is." Bella was starting to melt in his arms.

"Yes, but now we won't have to worry about having a change of clothes ready. Do you think you'll be able to living and working with me? That's a lot of togetherness."

The last sentence made Bella pull back from him. She looked into his eyes, and saw love for her reflected in them.

Figuring there was no time like the present; Bella took a deep breath, preparing herself for a potentially upsetting conversation.

"Actually…about that…Edward, I have something I want to discuss too…"

* * *

**A/N: What does Bella want to say? What will Edward say? That and more in chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I am so so sorry about the incredibly long wait. Almost two months! Bad on me. I'm in the middle of writing report cards for my students and that's my excuse...I think it's a good one. :)  
_**

**_I can't believe this is the last chapter, I kind of want to cry. I hope you all enjoy it, I have had an absolute blast writing it! There is an epilogue to come as well - once reports are finished._**

**_Thanks so much to katmom who's supported me and held my hand through this story. ESS would not have been possible without her. Thanks also to kejce who proofread my draft. Her suggestions made this all the better! Much love to you ladies._**

**_I adore each and every one of my reviewers and I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews for the last chapter! I PROMISE I will for this one! It might take a week but I'll get there!_**

**_If you're interested in an EPOV (which I think a lot of you are), let me know either in a review or via PM what chapter you'd like to see. I don't want to rewrite the entire story but a few chapters would be good. :)  
_**

**_I don't and never will own Twilight._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - Chapter 15**

"Actually…about that…Edward, I have something I want to discuss too…" Bella said, looking at him as she spoke.

"Oh?" Edward became alert at the change in her tone. "What is it?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking and I've come to the realization that…I don't like office work. It just isn't for me."

"Are you telling me you're resigning?"

"Yes." She rushed on when Edward formed an 'O' with his mouth. "I mean, I'm really glad for the chance to work for Empire One. There was no better way for me to get into the corporate world…and going to the conference was a great learning experience. Not to mention meeting so many…" Bella was silenced as Edward placed his hand over her mouth.

"Bella, why do you sound like an advertisement for the company?" His eyes were crinkled with amusement.

"You didn't say anything so I thought you were upset."

"Surprised, yes. Disappointed that your beautiful face won't grace the office halls, yes. Upset…no. Wait, you're not leaving to work for a rival company are you?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then why do you think I'd be upset? I'm thinking something different altogether."

"Because I'm leaving Empire One…and you."

"Are you still moving in with me?"

"Of course."

"Then you're not leaving me."

"You know what I meant," Bella chided.

"Yes, I do. I am curious though, what are you planning on doing?"

"I was thinking about when I taught English…I really enjoyed working with kids and helping them learn, so I thought I'd look into making it official and becoming a full-fledged teacher."

"Then you'll be going back to school?"

"Yes, but I can actually start teaching while I'm earning my credential. I guess there's something of a teacher shortage here. I've got savings from teaching overseas so I can pay for tuition."

"You're a good saver." Edward paused. "You know, Bella, if you wanted to attend school and not worry about working, I would be happy to take care of everything…financially."

"And let me be a total freeloader?" Bella asked, horrified. "Like in Pretty Woman?"

"I wouldn't pay you for sex," Edward commented drily. "I meant more that I'd take care of the bills."

"Even so…I…I'd rather you didn't, Edward. I'm happy to work and learn at the same time, it'll be a good challenge. I'd feel strange having you pay for everything, after all, it's not like we're married or anything." Bella had spoken casually, not intending her words as a hint and, temporarily distracted by her napkin falling to the floor, she didn't notice the eager gleam that flashed through Edward's eyes. "I can stand on my own two feet," she said, looking back up. Edward appeared to be very interested in the placement of his fork, fiddling with it beside his plate.

"I know you can," he replied, quietly. "I just wanted to help."

Bella's expression softened. "I appreciate the gesture," she said, reaching out to place the palm of her hand against one side of his face. "You're a good man, Edward Cullen. I'm lucky to have you."

In response, Edward took her hand from his cheek, placing a kiss on her palm. "I love you, Bella Swan." His expression turned mischievous. "Let me show you how much."

He hoisted her up, unceremoniously draping her over his shoulder, ignoring her indignant, "Hey!"

Edward entered the bedroom, kicking the door shut. It didn't open again for quite some time.

************

"So, you're going back to school?" Alice asked, bringing her glass of water to her lips.

The three girls were out for breakfast the next morning, discussing Bella's news.

"Yes. I think I've gone as far as I can with Empire One. I'll miss working with Edward, but I think it'll be better in the long run."

"I agree," Rosalie said. "Though I think you and Edward would've handled it like adults, some people might have thought it…inappropriate that the head of the company was involved with his assistant."

"I know," Bella agreed. "I wouldn't have wanted idle gossip attached to him or me. I really am looking forward to my new career!"

"You'll make a great teacher, Bells," Alice enthused. "You always used to talk about the kids when you were working in Japan. I think it's perfect." Her face changed then to a look of distaste. "Though now you're moving out. I'm going to miss you something terrible."

"So romantic that he asked you to move in with him…" Rosalie said, dreamily. "Nothing like that happens to me."

"Right. You and Emmett magically woke up together one morning? I don't think so," Bella laughed.

"Ah…that's old hat now." Rosalie grinned.

"Darn it all. When am I going to move in with Jasper?" Alice grumbled. "I feel left behind!"

"Ask him to move in then," Bella said. "Since I'll be moving out anyway."

"It's not romantic if I have to ask!" Alice wailed. "I want him to do it!"

"Geez, Alice, take it down a notch," Rosalie complained, wincing under the high pitch that Alice's voice had reached. "It's not like you two aren't totally headed down that road. Seriously, why can't you ask him?"

"I don't want to seem pushy," Alice hedged.

"Since when have you cared about being pushy? Who kept telling me I should virtually throw myself at Edward?"

Having nothing to say to this, Alice merely crossed her arms, looking huffy.

"Anyway, are you going to move into Edward's place, Bella?" Rosalie asked, ignoring the myriad of facial expressions crossing over Alice's face.

"No…we're going to look for a new place together. His place is fine; I just wanted to start fresh…if that makes any sense."

"I think it's a good idea. Emmett and I did the same thing."

"Okay, I've recovered, and now I'm hungry," Alice announced. "Let's order, ladies!"

Rosalie and Bella giggled, obediently bowing their heads over their menus.

*********

The following weeks saw Bella and Edward hunting for a home in earnest. They spent hours poring over the real estate ads in the paper and internet.

Though Edward had been more than willing to absorb the majority of the cost, Bella had been insistent on getting something they could share equally.

After they'd seen what had to have been the hundredth listing – a rather rundown apartment that didn't match the description of 'scenic and spacious' – Bella had flung herself down on the couch of Edward's current apartment with a huff of exasperation.

"Seriously, they were trying to rent that place at that price? I'd rather live in the gutter!" she announced. "We're never going to find the right place."

"Stay positive," Edward admonished her, settling in beside her. "It's only been two weeks of active looking. We'll find something that's perfect. Besides," he said, putting his arm around her, "we have one more to look at today."

Bella sighed, burrowing into his chest. "Let's hope it's worth it."

*********

"Well? What do you think?" Edward asked, his eyes sparkling.

Bella looked around the empty apartment with restrained excitement. It didn't seem possible that they could have found a place they both liked and for a reasonable rent. Not to mention it was in Glendale – relatively close to where Bella had been living before.

It was two bedrooms with a large living area that connected to an open kitchen. There was even a fireplace which was something Bella hadn't had before.

"I'm thinking it's almost too good to be true. Is that really the rent they've listed here?" Bella pointed at the price on the sheet she'd printed out before coming to view the apartment.

"Far as I can see. Excuse me," Edward addressed the landlady showing the apartment, "not to push our luck but this is the correct price listing isn't it?"

"Yes," the woman smiled. "You're looking at the benefits of rent-control. That is the going rate. Do you want to put in an application?"

"Yes!" Bella affirmed.

Taking out a pen from her purse, Bella and Edward began filling out the application form. They submitted it to the landlady who smiled approvingly at the young couple.

"Thanks for showing us the place," Edward said. "As you can probably tell, we're very interested."

"Good," she said. "I'll be contacting people once I've gone over these forms." She leaned in towards them, "I'm sure we'll be in touch."

Leaving the apartment, Bella looked over at her boyfriend. "Should we take that as a good sign?"

"I think so." Edward grinned. "Lucky for you that I can charm the ladies."

Bella snorted. "Lucky for you I still stick around even when you say ridiculous things."

Edward threaded his fingers through her own, raising their now joined hands so he could kiss the back of her hand. "And I love you for it."

**********

Amidst a sea of brown boxes of varying sizes, Bella sat back on her heels, pushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her face. She looked around at the numerous boxes waiting to be unpacked and hung her head down.

"Chin up," Edward said cheerily, coming through the front door of their new apartment carrying yet another large box in his arms. "There's a lot more where these came from." He set his load down on the kitchen counter, leaning against it for support.

Bella stood up, wandering over to stand next to him. "I didn't think we had so much…stuff. I mean, where did it all come from? Is it going to fit in this place?"

"Well it'd better. There are still at least ten more boxes in the truck downstairs."

"Edward, you've got plenty of time to chat up your girlfriend. Stop dicking around and unload the truck!" Emmett came through the doorway, balancing two boxes in his burly arms. He was followed by Jasper who, more moderately, was holding one.

When Bella and Edward had announced they had found a place and would soon be moving, their friends had rallied impressively and offered their services to assist. Rosalie had volunteered Emmett who seemed more than happy to wrangle the boxes up to the apartment.

"Have Alice and Rose come back from their drink run yet?" The blond man asked, setting the box down by the door.

"No," Bella answered. "But Alice just texted me that they're on their way."

"Come on you pansies!" Emmett called out as he disappeared out the door. "The boxes won't move themselves!"

"That guy's enthusiasm for moving is sickening," Jasper grumbled as he and Edward slowly followed Emmett back out to the truck.

Taking up the utility knife, Bella set to unpacking the kitchen boxes. She was in the process of taking off the newspaper wrappings from around the mugs when Alice and Rosalie breezed through the door, each holding a drink tray.

"The boys seem to be making short work of unloading the truck," Rosalie observed.

"Yes, particularly that bear-man of yours," Bella said, tossing a wad of newspaper into the garbage. "He puts both Edward and Jasper to shame. Sorry, Alice."

Alice laughed. "For telling the truth? Emmett's hardly breaking a sweat, meanwhile those other two look like they've been run over." She set her cardboard tray down, handing Bella her iced coffee. "Jazz may be scrawny, but I like him that way."

"Give me muscles any day," Rosalie said, grinning. "All right, enough chitchat, what do you want us to do, Bells? We've come armed with garbage bags and utility knives." She took the aforementioned items out of a plastic bag she'd been holding.

Bella directed her two friends in unpacking the boxes marked "kitchen" and the trio set to work. The sounds of tape being ripped from cardboard and rustling paper filled the room.

As the girls were setting dishes into the cupboards, the boys returned carrying the final few boxes from the truck.

"That's the last of them, thank God," Edward stated, dumping his box unceremoniously onto the floor and flopping down beside it. Jasper followed suit, lying flat on his back. Emmett, however, was half-jogging on the spot.

"Come on you two, let's go toss the football around!" he said to the exhausted duo on the floor.

"No," Edward said emphatically as he accepted a beer from Alice. "I'm staying right here, on my ass."

"Ditto that," Jasper put in, sitting up to take a swig from his own bottle.

"Rose?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Geez, Emmett, I'm unpacking here. Sit down and stop showing off your disgustingly high energy level. Here, drink." Rosalie handed him a bottle, effectively shutting him up.

"If you really want, Em, you can start setting up the bed. The parts are already in the bedroom." Bella pointed to the first door, smiling at the big man.

"I'm on it," Emmett said, heading towards the indicated room. "Wouldn't want to deny you two your carnal pleasures."

Bella's cheeks reddened while Edward laughed out loud. Rosalie followed her boyfriend into the room. A moment later the remaining four heard: "Ouch! Damn it Rose, those pinches hurt! It's not like those two aren't going to go at it as soon as we're gone…ow, stop that!"

The afternoon went on with the six of them laughing and chatting as they unpacked the boxes and set up the furniture around the apartment. There were a few mishaps – Emmett jumping onto the newly constructed bed only to have it crash back down and being soundly scolded by his girlfriend – but most things went smoothly.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, the basics were mostly set up, with a good many boxes still left to be unpacked later. Emmett was gleefully stomping on the empty boxes to squash them down while Edward and Jasper bet on how many he could crush at once.

Once Rosalie finished persuading Emmett to stop using the boxes to practice martial arts moves, Bella ordered pizza for the six of them. They sat companionably at the newly constructed dining table talking and laughing together.

"Well, now that we've been fed we can go," Emmett said with a grin. "Come on, Rose, let's leave these two to _enjoy_ their new home."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but stood up to join him. "Thanks for the food guys. I'm going to get this one home before he can say anything else."

"Edward, I'm recruiting you the next time I move," Jasper declared, as he tugged Alice off of her chair.

"Anytime, just ask," Edward said.

"See ya, Bells!" Alice gave Bella, then Edward a hug. "Say, you should have a housewarming. I can help you plan for it."

"You mean you can help shop for it," Bella laughed. "I'll let you know when we decide to do it."

Bella and Edward waved their friends off, thanking them for their help in the process. Edward closed the door, locking the deadbolt.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, walking back towards her and snaking his arms around her waist. "It is our first night in our new home…"

"Take a shower," she answered, pushing away from him. "I'm all sweaty and grimy from moving." She headed towards the bathroom, discarding her jeans and tank top on the way, leaving her in a matching pair of bra and panties. Bella looked back over her shoulder, finding Edward's eyes traveling up and down her near-naked form. "I may need some help washing up," she said leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Edward's lips curved up in a lascivious smile and he raced to follow his girlfriend, casting off his own clothes and leaving them in a pile on top of Bella's. By this time, Bella had taken off her under things and was in the shower, the warm water cascading down on her, a bar of soap in her hand.

She smiled widely in welcome as Edward stepped into the large stall beside her. Bella felt her breathing picking up as she took in the look of hunger on his beautiful face, her nipples hardening in response to the man before her.

"I've been waiting all day to be with you like this," Edward said, huskily. "I love that I can touch you now, anytime I want." He slid his hands down the sides of her body, grasping her ass and pulling her closer to him, his arousal apparent between them.

Edward took the soap from her, smoothing it over her body, worshipping her as he worked the suds over her skin. He replaced the soap into the holder as the water washed it from her body.

Bella put a hand behind Edward's neck, pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Edward slipped a hand between her legs, but Bella shied away, grabbing the bar of soap from the holder.

She smoothed the soap over his chest and abdomen, enjoying the way his muscles tensed under her light touch. Dipping lower, Bella grasped Edward's member in one hand, replacing the soap with the other. She stroked the smooth skin, working her hand up and down, listening to the groans her efforts were producing.

When the water had washed the lather away, Bella pushed Edward up against the wall and kissed her way down his body until she was kneeling, her mouth poised over his erection. She glanced up to see Edward looking almost pained, his eyes dark with need.

"You don't…" Edward broke off, sucking in a breath as she enclosed him in her mouth, circling her tongue around his head.

She felt his hands move to her hair, as she drew him deeper, starting a steady rhythm, taking him as far as she could before drawing back until she reached the head and then repeating the motion.

Edward's grip on her hair tightened, his hips beginning to thrust against her as Bella sped up her movements, creating as much suction as she could with her lips. The deep throaty sounds emanating from him only served to turn her on more, heat shot through her body and settled at her core.

"I'm going to come…" Edward's voice was strained. "Ah – oh God, Bella!" He shouted, his hands keeping her head moving as he came, filling Bella's mouth with his hot fluid.

She swallowed it all, something she didn't usually do, looking up at him. Edward's head was leaning against the tile, an expression of sated peace on his face. Bella smiled, quickly rinsed out her mouth with the shower spray that was still coming down, and pushed herself off her knees and to a standing position.

Edward turned off the water, reaching out of the stall for a towel. He swiftly wrapped one around himself then grabbed another to swathe around Bella. Picking her up easily, he carried her into their bedroom, setting her down gently on the floor.

He set about drying her off, using the towel to pat her skin dry, leaving a kiss here and there. Edward also dried her hair, taking care not to pull too hard on her scalp. Bella submitted to his ministrations, feeling the intense love she had for him welling up inside her.

When Edward was finished he cupped her face, staring down at her almost reverently. Bella stood up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel him stirring as she pressed her body close against his.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he returned. "So much."

"Show me," Bella murmured, nipping at the base of his neck. "Make love to me."

Needing no further encouragement, Edward lifted her up, setting her on the bed, immediately climbing up over her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He captured her lips in a hard, hungry kiss. Bella eagerly parted her mouth to grant his tongue access.

The heat that had begun in the shower intensified as she ran her hands down his back, tugging at his towel and dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. Parting her legs, Bella pulled him between them, relishing the feel of his skin moving on hers.

With their breathing growing heavier, Edward's hand found its way between her folds to the most heated part of her. He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub, causing her to arch her back, his name escaping from her throat in a gasp. Her gasp turned to moans when he pushed two fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out, slowly at first but then with increasing speed. At the same time he kissed his way around her breasts, suckling first at one, then the other, tugging lightly at her nipples.

By this time Bella was writhing with the sensations coursing through her body. Reaching down, she took hold of Edward's erection, moving her hips in an attempt to impale herself on him.

Instead of entering her, Edward rubbed himself along her slickness, teasing her until Bella was out of her mind with lust.

"Now, Edward…I need you inside me now," she said urgently. "Please…I want you so badly." She wound her arms and legs around him, binding him to her.

"God, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me." His breathing unsteady, Edward pushed forward, slowly filling her with his length, drawing groans from both of them.

Bella couldn't stop the whimpers that were coming from deep within her as he pulled out and pushed back in again. She felt like she was on fire, the sensations more intense than before. When he withdrew and thrust again, Bella bucked her hips, lifting her head to bite at his shoulder.

Abruptly, Edward pulled out, leaving her empty and wanting. Bella's legs were thrown over his arms as he shifted position, driving himself back inside her heat in one hard stroke, going deeper than Bella thought possible.

He set up a rapid pace, pumping into her so fast that Bella could hardly catch her breath. The new angle enabled him to hit a spot deep within her with every thrust, causing her to lose all coherent thought.

Bella was panting with every surge of Edward's hips, feeling herself building to a powerful orgasm. Just as she hovered on the edge, Edward pulled out again, flipping her over and lifting her hips so that she was on her knees and elbows. They had never tried this position before and she pushed back at him, waiting for him to enter her.

Edward grasped her hips firmly, aligning himself at her opening. He pushed into her swiftly, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Bella…you feel amazing…you're so tight this way," Edward groaned, setting a fast pace, keeping his hands on her hips. His words only inflamed her more, making her cry out every time he pushed into her.

Bella pressed back, meeting each deep thrust, their combined movements becoming frantic as they both approached their climaxes. At one point, Bella twisted around to look over her shoulder at Edward.

He had his eyes closed, the muscles of his jaw were set, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Sensing her gaze on him, Edward opened his eyes, the green having changed to a darker, more dangerous hue. He saw something in her face that made his eyes and mouth turn taut. With a feral sounding growl, he drove into her harder.

Bella's muscles began to tense, her body growing even hotter. Feeling her start to tighten around him, Edward dropped a hand from her hips, to where they were joined.

Finding her swollen nub, Edward circled it with his fingers before giving it a light pinch. Bella screamed as her orgasm overtook her, blinding hot ecstasy rocketing from her core to all parts of her body. The sensations went on and on as Edward continued to drive himself into her; grunting each time his hips slammed against Bella's ass.

His grip on her became almost painful as Edward reached his climax. With a final push, he came inside her, crying out her name hoarsely, pushing her down into the bed as he collapsed on top of her.

Bella could hear the sounds of their breathing filling the room as her chest slowly stopped heaving. She couldn't seem to make her arms or legs work properly, being completely limp and glutted.

Edward appeared to be in the same predicament as he didn't move for a good few minutes. Eventually, he shifted to one side, spooning his tall frame around hers.

"Are you conscious?" he asked, drowsily.

"Barely," Bella responded, smiling. She turned so that she was facing him, resting her hand on his cheek. "That was incredible."

"You're incredible." Edward leaned forward to press a tender kiss on her lips. "And yes it was. I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen…especially if you bring me breakfast in bed."

"It's 9 p.m., Bella," Edward said, amused. "And we ate not so long ago."

"I've just had a pretty good workout," she retorted, waving off her mistake. "Snack in bed then. Or better yet, breakfast for snack in bed!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Edward kissed her nose. "Your wish is my command." Sitting up, he stretched and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up in all his naked glory, walking to a box labeled 'Edward's Clothes' to get a change of underwear.

Bella watched him, marveling at the way his muscles moved under his skin as he worked to free the box of the multiple layers of tape keeping it sealed.

Once he had donned boxer-briefs and a pair of shorts, Edward left the room, presumably going to the kitchen.

Bella stretched her own body, noticing she was a little sore. She smiled to herself, knowing the reason for it. Seeing the rumpled state of the bed, Bella straightened out the sheets and duvet. Going to Edward's box of clothes, she found a t-shirt and drew it over her head. It was, naturally, much too large for her, falling to mid-thigh, but it smelled like Edward.

Getting up, she padded down to the kitchen where she found her boyfriend standing at the counter with a mixing bowl and whisk in hand. His rumpled hair, coupled with his expression of concentration made Bella smile fondly.

She came up behind him, winding her arms around his waist. Edward turned to look over his shoulder, smiling at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked, continuing to mix the batter.

"I missed you," Bella said, nuzzling his back. "And I figured me eating in bed might not be the best idea…for the sake of the bed."

Edward put the bowl down, swinging around to give her a deep kiss. "Better?"

"Much. What are we having?" Bella peered into the bowl which was full of a creamy-white mixture.

"Pancakes…with blueberries."

"My favourite." Bella seated herself at the table, which had been constructed by Emmett the day before. "I've decided which school I want to apply to," she told him.

"Really?" Edward looked up from the batter he was now pouring into a pan on the stove. "Which one?"

"USC. They offer a Master in Arts and Teaching. I think I have a good chance of getting in, it's just a matter of getting all my documents together."

"They'd be idiots not to take you," Edward commented, flipping the pancakes in the pan. "You'll make a wonderful teacher."

"You're just saying that because you have to."

"Well, yes, but I do honestly think you'll be a great teacher, you have a lot of patience. And I'm sure the kids will love you." After flipping the pancakes once more, Edward slid them onto a plate, depositing it in front of Bella.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Are you going to apply to any others, just in case?"

"Yes, I'll apply to three in total. One of them has to let me in."

By this time Edward had joined her at the table with his own plate. As they ate, Bella looked around the apartment – which was still full of boxes yet to be opened.

"First we have to get settled," Bella declared. "I want us to feel like this is really home."

Edward stretched his hand out to take hers. "Wherever you are is home, Bella."

********

Many days and much box-lifting later, when the apartment looked more or less settled, Bella threw herself into getting her applications done. She spent a good many hours behind her desk which was covered by her laptop and a slew of paper clips and forms, with a look of determined concentration on her face.

After the equivalent of what had to be a week's worth of work, Bella had three legal sized envelopes ready to send off. She posted them and then readied herself to wait to hear about whether she had been accepted or not.

Work served as a good distraction, Bella had decided to stay on at Empire One until her studies began, knowing she'd need to save as much money as she could to keep herself afloat while she took classes. To that end, she'd decided to apply for loans, determined to do this on her own.

The time passed happily. Bella found she adjusted easily to living with Edward. She loved knowing they would have plenty of private time outside of the office. She enjoyed taking care of him and having him take care of her. They naturally had their occasional differences but the love they had for each other overpowered any argument that might arise between them.

Cooking duty was usually shared between them, as was the cleaning. Bella was pleased to see that Edward was both adept at and willing to do the chores. Something her previous boyfriends hadn't been as eager to do.

She especially enjoyed having their friends over. To Bella and Rosalie's surprise, Alice had suggested Jasper move in with her which was met with enthusiastic approval – and the near destruction of their eardrums. It also gave an excuse for another moving party.

Both Alice and Rosalie were frequent visitors to their new abode, usually bringing their significant others with them. The apartment would be filled with laughter and jokes as they sat around eating, playing games – which Emmett would shamelessly cheat at – or just hanging out.

Mostly Bella enjoyed cuddling up with Edward during a quiet evening at home, one of his hands absently playing with her hair, the other linked with hers as they watched TV. It was the kind of life Bella had always dreamed about. That she had it now with Edward never ceased to amaze her.

On a sunny May afternoon, a few months after they'd moved into the apartment, Bella was on the couch. She'd caught a cold and had stayed home at Edward's insistence, despite the fact that she was feeling better. "I don't want you to go back only to get sick again," he'd asserted.

She heard the key in the lock, then Edward's voice calling out.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" He strode into the living room, coming to sit beside her on the couch.

"I'm fine, back to one hundred percent. I've been watching TV all day so I'm kind of bored. I'm also starving. Let's get burgers tonight."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled. "Here, this came for you." He held out a large, thick envelope addressed to her, with the return address labeled 'USC – Education Admissions.'

Bella sat straight up, her cold momentarily forgotten. "Do you think they've accepted me?"

"Open it and see," Edward urged her, looking as excited as she felt.

Bella tore open the envelope and dumped the contents out onto her lap. She grabbed the thin white sheet that was on top, quickly scanning the words.

"I did it, I'm in! I start classes in September!" she beamed, causing a like response in the man beside her.

Edward hugged her. "Congrats, sweetheart, though I never had any doubt about it." He kissed her softly on the lips. His green eyes shone down at her. "Happy?"

"Never been happier."

With Edward's arms around her, Bella could almost see her future before her. She had a new career to look forward to, the support of friends and family and, most of all, the love of a man who was beautiful inside and out. A man who was currently looking at her as if he'd found some long lost treasure.

No, Bella thought to herself, life didn't get much better than this.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: *sniff sniff* It's over! Thanks for coming along for the ride and stay tuned for the epilogue. Don't forget to tell me which chapter you'd like to see in EPOV!**

**I am working on a new fic, a little darker than my usual fare, but won't post until it's ALL finished. Add me to author alert if you're interested in reading more from me. :)  
**

**Also, follow me on twitter at _http://twitter(dot)com/A_Mayes_ to see my progress. **


	16. Chapter 16 Note

Hello readers,

Just an update to let you know I've been accused of plagiarizing my story from a similarly titled story, Elevators, Blackouts and Strangers by Emmeline Rose.

Okay, I'll admit the similarities in the titles are downright creepy but I had NEVER heard of this author's story until about 10 minutes ago when she informed me she's already alerted ff(dot)net about it.

I've only read the first chapter of her story but our premises are different, I'm assuming the elevator is where her characters meet as well.

*sigh* I'm not sure what to do. It's extremely upsetting since I consider plagiarism to be the worst kind of offense there is.

Sorry about the fake-out chapter, I wanted to let you know what's happening and that I'm going to try to sort it all out.

AMayes


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

_**Hello and welcome to the final installment of this story – the epilogue. I can't believe it's really over now! I'm proud and sad at the same time.**_

_**I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who sent me reviews and PMs of support when the plagiarism issue came about. You have no idea how appreciated it was. I replied to all the PMs and I still need to reply to the reviews. There's really no excuse as to why I haven't done that yet. Apologies!**_

_**Thank you so much for coming along for this ride, I had a fantastic time writing this fic! I'm happy if you've enjoyed it even a little.**_

_**Thanks to katmom, u2shay, kejce, can't-get-enough-twilight and Thats-So-Alex for beta'ing and/or talking me through my little crisis. You gals helped so much. **_

**_If you're interested in some EPOVs for this story, I've finished two chapters of them so far. I'll be posting them separately as _Elevators, Strangers and Surprises - A Different Perspective. _Put me on author alert if you'd like to read them._**

* * *

**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises – Epilogue**

**5 years later**

Bella groaned as the alarm rang insistently. Groggily, she blindly felt for it and managed to turn it off.

She rolled onto her back, willing herself to wake up. A heavy arm draped over her, keeping her down when she tried to rise up.

"We forgot to turn the damned thing off again." Edward's voice was rusty with sleep. Bella blinked a few times before she realized it was Saturday.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed, promptly snuggling into the crook of Edward's shoulder. "Edward…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you up?"

"More or less, why?"

Instead of answering, Bella rolled on top of him, pressing her lips to his throat. Edward's response was immediate, his hands finding their way beneath the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, what are you trying to do?" he teased.

"Shh," Bella admonished, flicking the tip of her tongue out to lick Edward's lips. In one fluid movement, Edward flipped them over so that Bella was on her back. His mouth captured hers in a heated kiss.

"It's been too long since we've done this," he murmured, his hand finding her bare breast, brushing over her nipple.

At that moment, an insistent knock interrupted them. "Momma! Daddy!" Came a small voice from behind the door.

"And it looks like it'll be even longer," Bella said with a rueful smile. Edward sighed, removed himself from his wife and went to open the door.

A miniature version of himself stood looking up at him with large, deep brown eyes. She smiled, extending her arms, indicating she wanted to be held. "Daddy! I want up."

Bella saw Edward's expression turn almost worshipful, as it always did when he looked at his daughter. He bent down to lift the 3-year-old into his arms.

Sophie, as they had named her, took after Edward in her facial features and hair. She also possessed a good measure of his charm, but her eyes were all Bella's in their shape and colour.

Their daughter was undeniably beautiful, and much doted on by her parents and grandparents. With her curly crop of bronze hair, deep brown eyes and a smile that she inherited from both Bella and Edward, Sophie was hard for anyone to resist.

"How is my Sophie this morning?" he asked, kissing the little girl's cheek.

She giggled when he nuzzled her cheek. "I'm good, Daddy," she said, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck as he carried her into the room. When Edward set her down on the bed, she made a beeline for her mother.

Bella grabbed Sophie, promptly peppering her face with kisses as was her habit. The girl giggled again, then climbed into the bed so that she was sandwiched between her parents.

Though Bella would have liked the private time with Edward, mornings like this with the three of them were dear to her heart.

"What are we doing today?" Sophie asked, looking from Edward to Bella.

"Well, darling, we're going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa," Edward answered. "They want you to stay over with them tonight. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Sophie said excitedly, bouncing in the bed. "Gan-ma always gives me a cookie, and Gan-pa lets me be his doctor."

"Don't miss us or anything," Bella laughed.

"Are you and Momma staying over too?" Sophie asked, focusing her large eyes on Edward.

"Well…" Edward hesitated and Bella knew the reason why.

She rolled her eyes. Edward Cullen, a man with strong business sense and the head of an established PR firm that was flourishing, was a virtual puddle when it came to his daughter. Bella knew he hated saying 'no' to her and only hoped it didn't lead to them raising the most spoiled child in the history of the world.

"Sophie, honey, Momma and Daddy are going to have some grown-up time while you get Grandma and Grandpa all to yourself," Bella said, stroking the auburn curls from Sophie's face.

"Okay," Sophie said, evidently unruffled by the news. "I'm hungry, can we have cereal…please?" Both Edward and Bella had been trying to impress the importance of saying 'please' to Sophie – with some degree of success.

"I'll take her down," Edward said, giving Bella a kiss before swinging the small girl up onto his shoulders. Bella watched him duck under the doorway, so as not to bump Sophie's head.

A sliver of sunlight peeked through a gap in the curtains. It glinted off of the rings that encircled her left ring finger, catching her eye.

As childish laughter floated up the stairs to her ears, Bella reflected on the changes that had taken place in the last six years.

*************

5 years earlier

"So, how does it feel to be a full-fledged teacher?" Edward asked, smiling at the brown-haired beauty in front of him.

"Wonderful!" Bella declared, trying to balance the multiple bouquets of flowers she'd been given in her arms.

After a year of studying, it was graduation day and Bella was wearing her black robes with pride. She had missed her earlier convocation and so was happy to be present at this one.

Her friends and family had turned out in full force. Everyone from her parents, Edward's parents, Rosalie and Alice along with their counterparts, had showed up for the occasion.

"Bella! Congratulations!" Alice shrieked, coming up to give her a hug.

Rosalie followed suit, but without the ear-splitting vocals. "You look beautiful," she said, smiling warmly.

"Congrats, Bells!" Emmett boomed, lifting her up into a firm bear hug. Jasper repeated the felicitations, giving her a much gentler embrace.

Charlie was next, looking at his daughter with pride. "Good job, kid. You're going to make a great teacher."

Bella accepted similar congratulations from her mother then Esme and Carlisle.

"You're going to do so well, Bella," Esme said, as she hugged her.

"Congratulations, Bella," Carlisle said. "You've chosen someone far above you, Edward," he added to his son.

"Don't I know it," Edward replied, his eyes on Bella as she spoke with some classmates who had graduated with her. Bella caught him looking at her, privately satisfied. She had observed the numerous female eyes that gravitated towards the tall, green-eyed man. It still amused and amazed her that Edward didn't seem to notice the attention, only seeing her.

After many more 'congratulations' had been exchanged, Alice spoke up.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two later on at Edward's parents."

"What? Aren't we all going out for dinner?" Bella asked, surprised. It had been arranged that they would all celebrate Bella's graduation together by having dinner at her favourite restaurant.

"Oh, there was a change in plans," Esme said, lamely, as Carlisle nodded. Bella looked over at her father who was gazing studiously at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck distractedly.

Rosalie looked as if she wanted to say something, badly, while Emmett stood smiling at Bella with the biggest dopey grin. Alice and Jasper were both staring at Edward who gave an exasperated sigh.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, suspiciously. "Why did the plans change?"

"Look at the time!" Alice said, ignoring Bella's questions. "We gotta go." She shot an apologetic glance at Edward, mouthing 'Sorry' as she corralled Jasper and dragged him away with her.

The rest of the group quickly dissipated, with Charlie leaving last. He came up to Edward, looking him squarely in the eye.

"Do it right," he said. "See ya later, Bells." With a quick kiss to her cheek, Charlie departed, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bella asked. "Why'd everyone leave so quickly?"

"I'd thought it would be obvious," Edward said, wryly. "Those idiots…"

"Well it isn't so, seriously, what's up?"

"Let's go home and get ready for dinner."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. You'll have to be patient." He grabbed her hand, leading a very confused Bella in the direction of the car.

************

Later that evening, they had dinner at a favourite restaurant. Edward had seemed distracted and fidgeted a good deal, leaving Bella more mystified than ever.

Edward had paid the bill, citing it was Bella's graduation and she wasn't to pay for anything this day. Once they had exited the restaurant, they had driven out to Hermosa Beach. Edward had wanted to take a walk on the beach.

"Aren't your parents and the rest waiting for us?" Bella asked as they walked onto the sand.

"They can wait a little," Edward replied.

The sun was just beginning to set, lighting the sky in a blend of soft orange and pink. Bella stopped to admire the effect of it against the water.

"Look, Edward. Isn't the sun beautiful?"

"I can think of something even more beautiful," Edward remarked, bending down to kiss her gently. "Bella…there's something I wanted to say…"

By this time they were close to the water's edge, the sound of the waves washing in and out the only thing that could be heard.

"What is it?" Bella saw that Edward seemed nervous.

"Bella, I love you. You don't know how much." As he spoke, he had taken her left hand into his own.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She hoped that the moment she had been imagining for the past year had arrived.

Still holding her hand, Edward looked deep into her eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend my life with you, raising our children and growing old together. I'll pledge myself to making you as happy as you've made me." He paused then, to take out a small, black velvet box from his jacket pocket. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of it, her mouth dropping open.

Edward opened the box to reveal an exquisite diamond solitaire. "Bella, will you do me the honour and give me your hand in marriage?"

Tears of happiness welled up in Bella's eyes. The moment was everything Bella could have imagined. She wanted to hold onto it as long as she could.

Gazing into Edward's eyes, Bella's face broke into a wide, dazzling smile. She threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" she cried. Pulling back, she saw Edward wearing a look of pure joy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"Give me your hand," he said, when they finally broke apart. Placing her left hand into his, Bella watched as he took the ring from its nest and slid it gently over the knuckle and onto her ring finger.

The metal felt cool on her skin and they both admired the sparkle of the diamond in the last rays of the sun.

"Isabella Swan, you've just made me the happiest man on Earth."

************

Bella smiled at the memory. The gathering at Esme and Carlisle's following Edward's proposal had turned out to be an impromptu engagement party – pending her answer. She remembered how excited everyone had been and how the women had squealed over the ring Edward had given her.

Their wedding had been small but elegant, just the way Bella had wanted it. The way Edward's face had lit up upon seeing her on her father's arm, in her bridal gown, was one of her favourite memories.

After their honeymoon, the newlyweds had settled down with Edward returning to work and Bella continuing her job as a Grade 2 teacher. She had definitely found her calling. Bella loved her work and adored her class.

Just when Bella had thought life couldn't get any better, Sophie had come along to dispel that notion, making their family complete.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward asked, as he came back into the room, carrying Sophie and a small box of cereal.

"Just thinking…about how happy I am," Bella replied, raising her face and puckering her lips, indicating that she wanted a kiss. Edward smiled and obliged.

Deciding it was high time she got out of bed, Bella swung her legs over the side and stood up…only to abruptly sit down again.

"Oops, maybe not such a good idea," she murmured as she struggled against a sudden wave of nausea.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, concerned. Bella took a deep breath and the feeling passed.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Her second attempt at standing was much more successful and she made her way over to Sophie who had her arms out towards her. Edward transferred the small girl into Bella's arms.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He placed a hand on the small bump on her stomach.

"Just a little nausea. It's gone now. You know how I was with Sophie." Bella smiled reassuringly. "Where did we put Alice and Jazz's shower gift?"

"By the front door," Edward answered. "All ready to go."

The past few years had brought about changes not only for Bella and Edward but for their friends as well.

Rosalie and Emmett had married and were parents to adorable, four-year old twins, Seth and Leah.

Alice and Jasper had also married, a year after Edward and Bella, and were expecting their first child. The baby shower was to be that afternoon. True to form, Alice had almost burst out of her skin when Bella had told her she was pregnant again.

With difficulty, Bella had managed to convince Alice that she didn't want a dual baby shower. It was Alice's first and there was no way Bella was taking that away from her.

"All these babies! Our own little population explosion," Bella commented, as she tried to catch the cereal that Sophie was spilling onto the carpet. "Okay, back down to the kitchen with you."

Edward followed them down to the kitchen, where he prepared a sippy cup for Sophie, while Bella deposited her into the high chair, sprinkling some cereal onto the tray for her.

With their daughter temporarily preoccupied with her breakfast, Edward took the opportunity to come up behind his wife, wrapping her in his arms.

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"No, how dare you." She laughed. "I love you too." Turning, Bella lifted herself up onto her tip toes to kiss her husband.

Pulling back she looked up into Edward's face. It amazed her that, after five years of marriage, he still looked at her as if she were some sort of lost treasure he had found. Contented, Bella nestled her head against his chest.

One beautiful child and another on the way, a loving husband and great friends. There wasn't anything more Bella could ask for out of life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave some love! The first EPOV will be out shortly!**


End file.
